Hopeville
by kimangel3583
Summary: She moved to a new city, could he be the one to change her mind? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Elena looked out the window as she turned on the coffee pot. What was it that her mother always said about joy and the dawn of a new day? Not like it really mattered her life held no joy only sadness, disappointment, anger and bitterness. Six months ago she had everything, a great job, a fantastic fiancé, a house with the white picket fence and even a dog. Now she was working at some construction company making far less than she used to, her fiancé had left her for someone younger, taking the dog with him. After he left she couldn't afford the house and was forced to move into this small one bedroom apartment. Oh well no time for dwelling on the past now she had to start getting ready for work.

Pouring the last of the coffee into her travel mug, she grabbed the keys and her purse. Just as she opened the door, her neighbor was walking to his door.

"Good Morning Elena" he said smiling. What was his name she thought to herself?

"Good Morning, how are you doing?" Elena replied.

"Not so bad, how about yourself?" he answered

"Well so far so good, well I have to get to work, have a great day" She told him.

"You too" He said as he opened the door and walked into his house.

Sighing as she pulled into a parking space at work. God she hated this place, she worked so hard at the accounting firm to move up, but instead of making partner like she thought, she had gotten laid off. Now she was working as a book keeper in accounts receivable and hated it. Another oh well she thought, chalk it up to the story of her life and walked into work.

"Good morning" the receptionist said as she walked into the building.

"Morning Patsy" Elena replied.

Making her way to her desk, she said good morning to everyone she saw. Only working here for two months she couldn't tell you anyone's names except for those in accounts receivable, and the manager of accounts payable. She still Hi and good morning to everyone she saw though. Even if she did hate this place and felt she was over qualified for the position she didn't want people to think she was stuck up. Sitting down at her desk she went through yesterday's mail that came in after she had left. Of course all invoices no big surprise she thought. Waiting for her computer to boot up, she put them in alphabetical order.

"Good Morning, Elena"

Looking up she saw William the accounts payable manager standing at her desk.

"Good Morning Mr. Thomas"

"I'm going to need your help in payable today, one of my people called in sick. I cleared it with Kirsten so if you could review these statements and get the checks out I would greatly appreciate it" He handed her a stack of papers and walked away.

Couldn't he get one of his people to do it? Did he think that she didn't have enough work of her own to do? Again the thought crossed her mind, what a wonderful life I have. She looked up from the stuff he gave her to see Kirsten her boss coming down the hall.

"Good Morning Kirsten"

"Good Morning, if William hasn't been by he will be one of his people called in sick and he is going to need your help" Kirsten said.

"Yeah he stopped by already" She replied and showing her the stack of papers that he had given her.

"Ok good, I need you to get that done and all your invoices done before the day is over, tomorrow is the end of quarter and I need to start working on the reports" Kirsten told her.

"Not a problem" Elena said and got went right to work.

Looking at the clock fifteen minutes to five and she was just now finishing up her last invoice. Working through lunch actually paid off she thought. With all the work she had and what William had given her this morning, she thought she might have to stay late, not that she had anywhere to be or anyone to go home to, she just hated this place more than being at home alone.

_Looking at him from across the table, he looked so contemplative. He was everything she ever wanted in a man, kind, caring, good looking, smart and most of all understanding. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, he really wanted to marry her, grow old with her, start a family. She couldn't wait to start planning the wedding, first though she needed to find a job. _

"_Elena, its over" he said interrupting her thoughts._

"_Excuse me" Elena replied, not quite grasping what he had just said. _

"_I've been seeing someone else for the past two months, I'm leaving you for her" he said flatly. _

"_Josh, what are you talking about? You asked me to marry you less than a week ago, said you couldn't live without me, that I was the one who taught you how to love and you couldn't imagine being with anyone else" She replied fighting back her tears as she looked at her engagement ring._

"_Well baby, I did, but then you got laid off, and you did teach me how to love, love someone else, face it Elena, you are not the sexy, attractive, brilliant woman I met two years ago" He said sharply._

_His cruel words stung and she could no longer fight back her tears. _

"_How can you…"_

"Elena, did you get everything done and in the system" Kirsten asked her, glad for the interruption because she could feel the tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"Yes and returned all of Williams stuff to him, so everything is done and ready for you to start the end of quarter reports" Elena replied

" Fantastic, go ahead and get out of here, I know you did more than enough work for two people in one day, thanks for you hard work today" Kirsten told her.

"Ok thanks" Elena said.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting out of work early always made her smile, meant that she didn't have to deal with rush hour traffic. She didn't live in a big city but big enough to have traffic jams at five and drive her little crazy. It also meant that she could get home earlier and get to bed earlier. She did a lot of sleeping lately, what did people expect of her though she was depressed, she really didn't have a lot to be happy about right now.

Walking into her door, she realized that she hadn't checked her mail on the way in. Setting her purse down on the table next to the door and changing into her flip flops that she kept by the door, she walked back outside to check the mail.

"We have to stop meeting like this" her neighbor joked.

Damn, I have got to remember that mans name she thought.

"Yes we do, people might get the wrong idea" chuckling and joking back with him.

"Your home early, I take it was a good day at work?" he asked.

"It wasn't so bad, just end of quarter, so lots of reports and things to get into the system before I was able to leave" She replied.

"I know how that goes, hey I went fishing today and caught way more than enough for just me, would you like to come over for dinner?" he asked.

"I don't know depends on what kind of fish you're cooking?" She joked.

"Have you ever had Yellow Perch" He asked.

"Can't say that I have, but since I am a seafood lover why not, what time do you want me to be over, can I bring anything?" She said half surprised at herself that she just said yes to his dinner invitation.

"Great, why don't you come over at about 6:30, and no I have some wine, do you drink wine?" he asked her.

"On occasion" She answered him.

"Good see you then, I better get to cooking" he replied and went inside.

Walking out to the mailbox she thought, did he ask her out on a date or was he just being neighborly, had he noticed that she never went out or had visitors. She had no friends, she left them all back in Williamsburg when she moved here to Hopeville three months ago. Its not like they were actually her friends anyway, they all thought I got what I deserved with Josh that he was way to good for me. It doesn't help that the woman he was seeing happened to be one of her closest friends, Brittany. For two months they had been seeing each other and kept it from me, Hell all of our friends knew. Not a one of them cared about how I felt, how I would take the news or what happened to me. Fighting back tears for the second time that day, she grabbed her mail and went back inside. She did not want her neighbor whatever his name was to see her; He probably already thought something was wrong with her.

She walked into the house and set the mail down on the table next to her purse she would worry about that later. She had a bigger issue at the moment, what to wear to her neighbors. Having no clue it if was a date or if he was being neighborly by inviting her over to dinner, she didn't know what to wear. He had already seen what she wore to work that day so she couldn't dress exactly dress up because what if it wasn't a date, that would be humiliating. Looking at her closet she decided on a pair of jeans, and a cute blouse that matched her flip flops, casual but not to casual. Her makeup was already done so she didn't have to worry about that. Going into the bathroom to take a final look at herself and make sure that she looked alright.

"_How can you say that to me Josh? You always said that I was the most beautiful woman you laid eyes on." She replied her voice full of hurt._

"_Elena, I haven't said that to you in a while, because it would be a lie. You have let yourself go the past few months. You have put on weight, stopped going to the gym, hell it's a chore to get you to even shave your legs" Josh told her._

"_I was trying to make partner at the firm, I had other things on my mind, I thought you understood that making partner was more important than that stuff" Elena replied raising her voice from her anger._

"_Well I didn't and I lied when I said I did, I'm a lawyer and I need someone next to me who looks presentable and attractive, not someone who lets them self go because they have more important things, I should be more important" He said sharply._

"_I don't understand" Elena said sobbing, her heart was breaking and the pain was unbearable._

"_I didn't expect you to, stop crying your acting childish, don't act like this is a surprise, you knew it was coming" _

"_Stop crying? Josh your breaking my heart, how can I not cry, how was I supposed to know this was coming, you proposed to me less than a week ago, who is she?" She said getting angrier. _

"_It doesn't matter, I'm taking the dog and will be out of here tonight, so you will just have to wait until then to throw your pity party" He told her and got up from the table leaving her shocked, hurt and angry. _

_What was going on, what happened to the man she fell in love with the one that curled up to her and told her he loved her when he thought she was sleeping, the guy that held her and let her cry when her parents died. Suddenly she felt like the room was closing in on her, she had to get out of here. She ran out of the door and into the back yard, Buster greeted her with a bark and wagged his tail waiting to be petted. He was taking Buster with him, he couldn't do that, he was her dog just as much as she was his. _

She could no longer fight the tears, she had let herself go, Josh was right, and no matter what she did he was right. No amount of clothes, shoes or accessories could change that she had gotten fat. She was no longer the size 6 she had been when they met, no now she was what the magazines considered full figured. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized that she had ruined her makeup, she couldn't have dinner with her neighbor, besides who was she kidding it wasn't a date, he wasn't attracted to her, no one was attracted to her. Just like Josh said, she wasn't the most beautiful woman anyone laid eyes on.

Walking back into her bedroom, she changed into her pajamas. She wasn't going to dinner, she was going to do like she always did and sit in front of the T.V. watching C.S.I. and crochet. She would turn the volume down just low enough to where she could it hear but you wouldn't be able to hear it outside and ignore her neighbor when he came over to find out why she hadn't come over. The next time she saw him she would tell him that she fell asleep. Why let him lead her on like Josh had done for two years, she was never going to let another man hurt her the way he did. She would rather spend the rest of her life alone and work as a book keeper at some construction company making next to nothing than go through anything like that again.

She looked over at the clock 6:15, starting to feel guilty that she would be ignoring his knocks she went turned off the T.V. and went into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Turning on the shower and then shutting the bathroom door she wouldn't hear his knocks and therefore wouldn't be ignoring him, making her feel slightly better. Granted now she would have to lie to him the next time she saw him, which made her feel guilty again.

She got into the shower and started to sob, she was completely alone she had no one. Josh had left her, taking all of their friends and their dog. Her parents were gone and she was an only child. Why had God left her this way? What had she done to deserve this? She had never hurt anyone on purpose in her life; she was a kind, caring, compassionate person. She was a little more bitter and cynical after what happened with Josh, but still she never hurt anyone deliberately. She let the hot water beat down on her, crying out all of the hurt. She would spend the rest of her life alone; she wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

He knocked on her door, looking at his watch 6:45, he could have sworn he said 6:30. He looked in the drive and her car was there, he didn't hear the T.V. what was she doing in there? Finally realizing that she wasn't going to answer the door, he walked over to his apartment to write her a note. Not sure what to think or how to feel he was a little worried, angry and upset that she didn't come by. He knew she didn't have visitors and almost never went out. He wasn't watching her he was just observant, working from home allowed him to know what was going with his neighbor. Tucking the note under her door, he went home.

Finally realizing that the water had turned cold she turned off the shower. Pulling on her T-shirt, she went into her bedroom and crawled into bed. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand 7:15, sighing she turned on her alarm for work in the morning. She was mentally and emotionally drained from work and all the crying she had just done. Thinking about her day tomorrow and what she was going to wear are what carried her off to sleep, not realizing that she never did eat dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…Beep…Beep.

She groaned at the sound of her alarm clock was it already time to get up she felt like she had just gone to bed. Rolling over to turn off the alarm she decided against getting up and hit snooze, she just wanted to lay there for ten more minutes. She didn't have to be at work until 8 and it was only 5:15am. She laid there thinking about what to wear to work, she loved being able to dress up for work. She went on a major shopping spree before she left Williamsburg, her severance package was more than enough to move her here and go shopping. She wanted to buy all new furniture too, but decided against it, just because she had bought it with Josh didn't mean that she should throw it away, it suit her style. Though if she had a choice she would have taken Buster over the furniture, but Josh really didn't give her that choice.

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Ok, Ok, Ok, she thought and turned off the alarm and got out of bed. Grabbing her robe off the edge of the bed, she walked towards the kitchen to put on some coffee. Was the same routine she had for at least 5 years, get out of bed and put on coffee. Didn't matter what day of the week it was, the routine was always the same; the time may have varied if she didn't have to work. Walking back into the bedroom to make the bed and choose something to wear to work. Deciding on her black and blue pinstriped suit with a matching blue shirt, shoes and black purse. She went back to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

She looked outside the sun was just starting to come, she decided to drink her first cup of coffee out on her patio. It was spring time and the weather was beautiful, plus she wanted to see how her flower garden was coming along. She never was much of a gardener but she at least wanted to attempt it here. Josh never let her try, always said to he would rather pay someone to do it then let her screw up the front yard. She had to get over Josh she thought. He had cheated on her, proposed while he was cheating and then decided to leave her. She will never understand why he didn't just leave her before he started cheating.

Reviewing her flower bed, she decided that she had done an awful job, nothing was growing instead it was all dying. She had planted the flowers and did exactly what the guy at the nursery said, what had she done wrong. She would make another stop this weekend and try again. That's right she thought to herself it was Friday, she didn't have to work tomorrow, she could wear jeans instead of her pinstripe suit. Finishing her cup of coffee and enjoying the rest of the sunrise, she went back inside to get another cup.

She drank another cup of coffee while she was getting ready for work. Deciding to wear what she was going to wear to her neighbors last night with some cute wedges instead of flip flops. She went to the closet to get a different purse; black didn't exactly go with what she had on so she got out her white Chanel purse. Walking into the living room and setting the purse down on the couch, she went to pour the last of the coffee into her travel mug. She reviewed the house and realized all she had to do was change purses and she was ready to go. She looked at her watch 6:59am, great she didn't have to rush.

Walking towards the front door picking up her purse to change she noticed a piece of paper on the floor by the front door. She picked it up and opened it.

_Elena,_

_I came by to find out what happened to you at about 6:45, but got no answer. I hope everything is ok. I have leftovers for you, stop by before you leave for work and you can take them for lunch if you want. Hope you got a great nights rest. _

_David_

She felt terrible, not only had she stood him up but he had put some away for her to take as lunch. How thoughtful of him, great she also knew his name now too. Not sure whether to knock on his door this early she wasn't quite sure what to do. She reread the note, it said if I want. Well I don't want to wake him up this early if I can help it, so she decided against knocking. Quickly changing purses she grabbed her keys, coffee and walked out the door. She locked the door and started to walk towards her car, she stopped for a moment and looked at his door, thought again about knocking and again decided against it. She got into her car and drove to work.

David saw her get into her car and drive away; he had to admit that he was a little disappointed that she didn't knock. This woman was so mysterious; he wanted to know about her. He had been her neighbor for three months and still knew nothing about her, other than the fact she was a book keeper for a construction company, lived alone, and hardly ever went out and her name. Other than that the woman was a complete mystery. She was very attractive so he didn't understand why she didn't go out, she couldn't be more than 30 years old. She should be fighting off men who want to date her; he looked over towards her apartment and wondered what she did in there all that time. He saw her bring some plants in a few weeks ago and heard her outside, so he knew she planted a garden. Oh well he would make a point to be outside when she came home. He wasn't angry at her for not showing up last night but he at least deserved a reason.


	4. Chapter 4

She got to work at 7:40 am and pulled into the same parking space as yesterday. She finished listening to the weather report before getting out of the car she wanted to know if it was going to rain this weekend before she stopped at the nursery to get more plants to plant in the garden. It probably would have been easier to hire someone to do it but no only could she not afford it, she had to find a hobby besides crocheting. She got out of the car and walked into work.

"Good morning Patsy" Elena said

"Happy Friday Elena" Patsy said back to her.

Making her way to her desk she went through the normal routine of saying hi or good morning to everyone she walked by. She got to her desk and turned on her computer and looked at her mail box, it was empty. That had never happened since she started working here.

"Good morning Elena" Kirsten said to her.

"Oh good morning Kirsten, my mail box is empty" Elena said and pointed to her mailbox.

"Yes it is, I wanted you to help me with my reports this quarter, I know that you are very knowledgeable about doing quarterly reports and thought maybe it would be a nice break" Kirsten said with a smile

"That would be great, I used to do them all the time at the last company I worked for" Elena replied.

"Ok give me about 15 minutes to get settled and come to my office" Kirsten said and walked away.

This is fantastic she thought, she did these reports for her clients all the time, this is going to be a breeze. Would be a chance to show Kirsten what she could really do and how much she could handle. For the first time in months she had a genuine smile on her face, not a smile she was forced to fake. Cleaning up her desk and making sure it was all organized and put away she looked at the clock and saw it was about 8:20, time to go to Kirsten's office to get the project.

She walked out of Kirsten's office about 25 minutes later, completely elated. Kirsten told her that if she did a great job that she would be passing the quarterly reports over to her from now on. A step in the right direction, her life was starting to look up, She quickly sat down and starting going over the numbers. She may have not done these reports for about six months but it was not something that you quickly forgot. Besides numbers were her specialty, she was great with money and could figure out most of the math issues that came up in her head. Her Father always told her that she was a math whiz when she was kid, he is the main reason she got into accounting, and he never made her feel nerdy because she was good with numbers. She looked at the picture on her desk of her parents. She missed them so much; they always supported her decisions and always made her feel better about life. They never let her feel down in the dumps.

Hearing her stomach growl she looked at the clock, 15 minutes to 1, she worked past lunch. Darn it she thought looks like she would just have to raid the snack machine. This was beginning to happen way to often she thought.

"Elena, have you not taken lunch?" Kirsten asked as she was walking back to her office from lunch.

"I didn't even realize what time it was until now, I have been calculating these numbers." Elena replied.

"That's what I figured and brought you this' Kirsten handed her a Jack in the Box bag and soda.

"You didn't have to do that, I was about to raid the snack machine" Elena said shocked that someone would do that.

"I did and your not going to eat out of the snack machine for the third time this week, its not healthy, granted what I brought you isn't that healthy either but its better for you than that stuff in the snack machine" Kirsten replied.

"Ok how much do I owe you?" Elena asked.

"Don't worry about it, you can buy me lunch sometime when I'm to busy to go out and get something" Kirsten said and walked back into her office.

What a very nice thoughtful thing for someone to do, she would work and eat at the same time she decided. She had fours hours to get these numbers done, not really she could work on it Monday the report wasn't due until Wednesday. She wanted it done so that way her boss could look over and see if there was any mistakes that needed fixing and to put some final touches, jazz it up was what her old boss called it.

Looking up from her numbers to look at the clock, her eyes were starting to burn from looking at numbers all day. She forgot what it felt like to have her eyes burning from looking at numbers instead of from crying. Happy to have her eyes burning for a different reason, she read the clock 4:08. Had that much time gone by already, she was always able to tune out everything when she was working with numbers. For that skill she was quite thankful. That skill helped her get almost completely done with the report. If she worked a little faster she could probably have it to Kirsten before 4:30 and that made her smile. She wanted to impress her boss, but she also wanted to make her boss look good.

Alright she thought to herself it was done, all she had to do was save it and send it to Kirsten in an email.

"How is that report coming?" Kirsten asked.

"Was getting ready to send it to you through email" Elena answered.

"Are you serious? Elena I knew you were a hard worker but your better than I expected. I may be able to turn in the report before its even due. I don't think that's ever happened." Kirsten said smiling.

"What can I say, working in an accounting office for 5 years does that" She replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Elena, you have a beautiful smile, you should do it more often, thank you for your hard work today. You go ahead and start your weekend early; you have gone above and beyond my expectations today." Kirsten told her.

"Umm, Okay" Elena stammered. Did she really just compliment her, had she noticed her tearing up at her desk before? Did she really look that unhappy all the time?

"I can tell what you're thinking Elena, and no you don't look unhappy, just very serious, like you have a lot going on in your mind. I'm not asking about your personal life, but if you ever need someone to talk to, please feel free to come into my office. Have a great weekend and I will see you Monday" Kirsten said walking away before she could reply.

Wow she had a great boss she thought as she cleaned up her desk and turned off her computer. 4:30 the clock said, fantastic she thought. I have time to stop and look at plants on my way home today so I don't have to go out tomorrow.

He saw her pull into the drive, grabbing his keys to walk out the door. What would he say about where he was going? He wasn't good at lying, never had been but he would think of something. Walking out the door he ran into her, causing her to spill soil on her clothes.

"Oh, I am so sorry Elena, you ok?" David asked sincerely.

"Its ok David, You didn't see me, I'm fine, a little dirt didn't hurt anyone" Elena replied smiling.

Wow, he liked hearing her say his name realizing that she hardly ever said it. Was she smiling, she had the most beautiful smile. He had seen her smile before but today was different, she actually looked happy.

"Let me help you with that" He said taking a plant out of her arms.

"Thank you" Elena said

"More plants? Are you planting a jungle?" David asked her jokingly.

"No, all the other ones I planted are dead or dying" Laughing as she answered him.

"What did you do to them?" laughing with her, not only did she have a beautiful smile but she had a beautiful laugh.

"I can't figure that out, I did exactly what the guy at the nursery said, but they still died" she answered still laughing.

Unlocking the door and letting them both in. She set her purse down and led them to the back patio to put the plants down.

"Well if you need any help please let me know, I have a garden on my back patio" David offered following her through the house.

"I might have to take you up on your offer; I can't afford to replace the plants a third time." She answered

"About last night." Deciding to bring up the issue, since he realized that she wasn't going to acknowledge it or mention why she didn't come over.

"I am so sorry, I fell asleep and then was going to knock this morning but wasn't sure if you would be awake or not and didn't want to wake you if you were sleeping" Elena answered him setting the plant down on the patio.

"I figured that is what happened; I just got a little worried" Thankful that she apologized, even though he was almost positive that she was lying.

"I hope that I can make it up to you sometime" noticing that he had this doubtful look on his face, did he know that she wasn't entirely telling the truth?

"I will have to think of something, wow, you really did kill the plants" He said laughing.

"Don't laugh, I told you, I did everything he said" Smiling brightly at him.

Good Lord that woman had such a beautiful smile he thought to himself.

"Are there anymore plants in the car?" David asked.

"Yes, there is a few more" She answered.

"I'll get them you stay here" He told her.

"Okay, I will leave the door open for you; can I get you a glass of sweet tea?" She asked.

"That would be great, I'll be right back" David replied.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked into the kitchen pulling two glasses from the cabinet, filling them with ice and pouring them some tea. Looking at the glass she remembered that her mother got them for Josh and her as a house warming present when they bought the house.

"_Come on buster" Josh said from behind her._

_She turned around to see Him standing at the door with Busters leash in his hand. _

"_Don't take him Josh, he is my dog too" She said softly. _

"_I didn't ask if I could Elena, I don't want anything else in this house, most of it is stuff your parents gave us anyway, luckily for me they died in that accident making this easier for me" Josh said sharply. _

"_How can you say that Josh, you loved my parents" Elena said her voice full of hurt. _

"_Again I lied, I couldn't stand your meddling parents, I only tolerated them because you were going places" He answered his words full of venom. _

"_You're an asshole Josh, say whatever you want to me but don't you dare talk about my parents that way, If I remember correctly my dad got you that precious job of yours" She yelled at him._

"_Your father only got me the interview, I got the job myself, I'll be by tomorrow to get the rest of my clothes and stuff, don't be here I don't want to deal with your desperate attempts to get me back, lets go Buster" Yelling at her as he walked away. _

"Elena are you ok?" David asked her gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry" realizing that she had started crying.

"I'm not going to pry but you can talk to me if you want" He said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm ok" She answered, handing him his glass of tea.

"Like I said I'm not going to pry, but people just don't cry, just know that I am here if you ever want to talk about it" He said to her softly not wanting to upset her even more.

She stood there staring blankly at him for a few moments, in shock that he knew she was lying but not pressing it any further.

"So why don't we go out on the patio and discuss what went wrong with those plants" He said smiling and changing the subject.

"That sounds like a plan" She replied following him on the patio thankful that he left the issue of her crying alone.

They sat on the patio talking about the plants, where to put them, how they should be arranged, and what she did to the first set of plants to kill them. She noticed how he was nothing like Josh at all; he was tall and kind of lanky but muscular. She couldn't tell if his hair was a dark dirty blonde or a light brown. His eyes were a light shade of chocolate; they were so soft and kind. She admitted to herself he was very attractive and definitely not the type of guy that would go for someone like her.

"Wow, look at the time? It's almost 6:30, why don't you stay for dinner and we can order something, maybe make up for missing last night" Elena said.

"That sounds great, what did you have in mind?" David asked her, quite surprised that she asked him to stay, something was different about her today.

"Hmm, there is this great Thai restaurant that delivers, Do you like Thai?" Elena asked him.

"I've never eaten Thai before, is it any good?" He replied

"Well I think it's terrific, do you like spicy food?" She answered

"I love spicy food, we have a great Indian restaurant downtown that has some of the best curry I have ever eaten" He responded

"Than you will like Thai, Indian and Thai have very similar dishes" She told him, getting a little excited that he liked cultural foods.

"Well I will let you order the food, did you want to drink wine with dinner, I have both red and white at the house" He said to her.

"In my opinion a drier white wine works better, Red wine can sometimes be too sweet with Thai food. But it depends on your palette" She told him.

"Why don't I bring both" He responded, surprised that she knew so much about wine, for someone that said she drinks wine on occasion she sure does know what goes with what.

"Sounds good, well let me go order the food, while you get the wine" She smiled going to get the phone.

"Ok, I will be right back" He said walking out of the house.

He walked over to his house and decided that he really wanted to get to know her better and was glad that she invited him to stay for dinner. If he had been mad about her not showing up last night, he would have to forgive her now. While they were outside on the patio he noticed how amazingly beautiful she was, she had small delicate features for someone so tall, little hands, little feet, the cutest nose, thin fine lips that were a deep shade of red, he couldn't figure out if she was wearing lipstick or if that was her natural color. Her eyes, all he could say was wow, they literally changed colors while they were talking, when she was crying they were a dull shade of blue grey, that showed complete sadness, but when she started talking about the food they were a deep blue and while they were outside talking they were green. He wanted to figure out what eye color went with what moods. He grabbed the wines and then decided maybe he should take some cards or backgammon, but then didn't want her to think that he wanted anything more. Granted he liked sex, but after his last relationship he decided that the next person he had sex with was going to be his wife. He felt that there was nothing wrong with enjoying the female body; he just wanted sex to mean something more. He would leave the cards and backgammon here; he really didn't want to give her the wrong impression. He walked back over to her door thinking should he knock or not knock. He said that he would be right back; he wasn't even gone 5 minutes. As he was thinking about what to do, she opened the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was watching for you, I figured that you would think about do I knock or not knock" Elena said to him with a smile.

"That is exactly what I was thinking, If it were my best friend Pete I would just open the door, but your not him so I wasn't quite sure what to do" David told her

"For future reference if you ever say I'll be right back, just walk back in" She answered.

"Ok, I brought a Chardonnay and Cabernet" He said holding up the two bottles.

"Great let me put the Chardonnay in the refrigerator and the cabernet on the counter, I ordered the food it should be here in 30-45 minutes, if you don't mind I am going to go get into something a little more comfortable" She responded walking towards the kitchen.

"Ok" he replied.

He walked over to the book case, looking at all her books. She had all kinds of books, cooking, accounting, self help, but her fiction was quite revealing; she had books about love and the supernatural. He noticed a book on the second shelf that didn't have a title on the binding, he pulled it out, and it had been read quite a few times.

"The doll in the garden, my favorite book when I was kid, read it more times than I can count. Have even gone back and read it as an adult" Elena said.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to snoop" David told her.

"Its ok, it's the same thing I would have done, you can tell a lot about people by the books they read" She answered him.

"That you can" David said to her

"So, what does my book collection reveal about me?" She asked him smiling.

"Well you have books about cooking, crocheting, accounting, gardening, which you obviously haven't read if you killed all the plants outside" He said jokingly

"Your right about that I haven't read that book, but I probably should, maybe I wont have to kill the plants anymore" She replied laughing.

"I would say that you like to learn about all kinds of things, your fascinated by vampires, werewolves, fairies by your collection of supernatural books, but the biggest thing I notice is that you to a lot read about love" He told her, hoping not to upset her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curious about why he would say that.

"Well your romance books look more worn then the others" He replied pointing to the bindings of some of them.

"That is a very good observation, even though in real life we don't get those kinds of happily ever after, its nice to read about, takes your mind away from all the bad things that can happen and do everyday" She said.

"True, so who are these pictures of?" He asked pointing at the pictures saddened by her comment about happily ever after.

"Those are my parents" She answered him.

"They look happy, I take it they are still married" He replied.

"They were very happy, they died almost a year ago" She said sadness in her voice.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, so you have the Southern Vampire Mysteries, Have you watched that show True Blood at all on HBO?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Thank you and it's the only reason I have HBO, do you watch it?" She responded thankful that he really knew she didn't want to talk about her parents anymore.

"I do, never read the books though, but I really like the show" He answered smiling.

"I have all the books, feel free to borrow them anytime" She responded smiling back at him.

"I might take you up on that offer" He told her.

"Why don't we pick out a movie, we can always watch True Blood I have the first season on DVD or we can play a board game, I have all kinds' right there in the coat closet" She said pointing to the closet.

"Well let's see what games you have" He replied.

"I'm going to go get the dishes for dinner while you pick out a game" She told him walking towards the kitchen.

"You have backgammon?" He said loudly so she could hear him from the kitchen.

"Yeah and I'm sure I could easily whip you" She said back to him.

Elena was really beginning to like this guy; he was smart, observant, funny, attractive, and thoughtful. She couldn't believe she invited him over for dinner. She reached up into the cabinet to pull out the plates when a spider crawled across the stack of plates.

"Ahhhh" Elena screamed.

"What's wrong" David asked running into the kitchen

"A huge spider just crawled across the plates, I'm terrified of those things" She replied pointing towards the open cabinet.

"Let me see if I can find and kill it for you, if you're scared of them I doubt you can kill them" He said to her pulling the plates out of the cabinet.

"You can put those in the sink, after seeing that spider, I am going to was every dish in this house tomorrow" She responded.

He put the plates in the sink and then went back to the cabinet, he immediately saw the spider, and it wasn't even the size of the dime.

"Is this the huge spider that had you screaming?" He asked chuckling

"That's the one" she replied cringing at just looking at the spider.

"It's not even the size of dime, yet you called it huge" He said fully laughing at it now.

"Don't laugh at me, I hate those things" She told him her face turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you exactly" He replied still laughing.

"Well you weren't laughing with me' She responded putting her hands on her hips.

Roof…Roof

"You have a dog?" David asked still smiling.

"I don't, it's the doorbell, I'll get the door while you dispose of that thing" She answered walking out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuckling to himself as he cleaned up the spider mess and threw the paper towel in the garbage can. You would think the way she screamed that the spider would have been huge; he had never heard someone scream like that over a little spider.

"I think I have clean plates in the dish washer, and you're still laughing" Elena said to him setting the bag of food on the counter.

"I'm not laughing, I'm chuckling, there is a difference, why don't you grab the plates while I wash my hands" David replied.

"Ok, there are wine glasses to the cabinet on you right, when you are done, did you want to eat at the dining room table or outside on the patio?" She chuckled as she answered him.

"I would say the patio but we have no garden to look at" He told her laughing once again.

"I'm sorry that we don't have anything beautiful to look at when we are outside, are you going to pick on me the rest of the night" She asked smiling

"I don't think I said I didn't have anything beautiful to look at, just no garden and I'm only picking on you because you have a beautiful smile and I like to see it" He said taking the opportunity to compliment her.

"Thank you" She mumbled blushing.

"Why don't we make our plates here and then take it outside" He replied enjoying the way she blushed, he was going to have make her blush more often.

"Ok, I got my favorites and opted against fried rice for just brown rice steamed with garlic" She told him pulling the food out of the bags.

"Whatever you ordered smells wonderful, so what all did you get?"

"Choo-Chee Plah Ga-Pong, snapper in a curry sauce, Pad Pak Ruam, stir fried veggies" She said.

"Ok, I'm really surprised that you know how to say that, so what's this?" David asked pointing to the final container.

"That is dessert and I'm not telling you are going to have to wait to find out on that one" She smiled up at him.

"I can be patient" He said to her.

"I'm glad to hear that, so if I beat you in backgammon can I have your part?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm I don't know, lets play one game before we start making any bets, besides I may want your part" He said chuckling.

"Ok" She responded walking out to the patio.

He set his plate down on the table beside her and went back inside for the wine glasses and wine. He was really beginning to like her; she flirted with him without even realizing it or trying. He really liked how she was so confident that she would beat him in backgammon to bet on his dessert. He could tell she was a little insecure with herself when he complimented her, but he would do it again to see that blush. It had been a long time since he had seen a woman blush. He walked back out to the patio noticing that she had lit some candles that hung on the wall.

"Did you want red or white?" David asked her.

"White, why don't you just bring out the bottle" Elena answered him.

"I planned on that, I just wanted to know which bottle to bring" He said smiling at her setting the bottle and glasses on the table.

"Oh ok" she replied not looking up at him.

"With the candles it feels like maybe I should compliment you some more" He said trying to get her to look at him.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I just really like candles and the ambiance they create, its relaxing" She without looking at him only staring down at her food.

"So that explains all the sconces and candles around the house, and they do create a very nice ambiance" He replied giving up for the moment on her looking at him and pouring them a glass of wine.

"Thank you" She said finally looking at him.

"Your welcome" He said back to her smiling glad that she finally looked at him.

"So what do you do for a living?" She asked him, smiling back

"I design websites, so I am able to work from home" He responded taking a bite of his food.

"I don't know much about web design, you design any websites I might know" She asked.

"I don't know, its mostly small local businesses, like the Indian Restaurant, this food is great" He answered her.

They made light conversation as they ate, he was really enjoying getting to know this woman. She was an anomaly to him, she was confident and insecure at the same time, when he complimented her she would clam up and blush, but when she talked about book, work and movies she was confident. He found her confidence sexy, and figured that her insecurities stemmed from being hurt by someone in her past. He made it his goal to make sure she knew how beautiful she was.

"That was one of the best meals I have had in a while, I would say it was the food, but I think the company had something to do with it" David said to her when they were done eating.

"I'm glad you liked it, now are you ready to get whipped in backgammon" Elena asked standing up and pick up their dishes.

"What about this dessert, you were saying you wanted my half if you beat me" He answered laughing.

"You said you wanted to play one game before we started making bets, I at least want you to have a chance to keep your dessert" She replied smiling.

"Ok, did you know we drank that entire bottle of wine, I thought you only drink on occasion?" He asked her

"I didn't notice, this is an occasion, I'm getting to know my neighbor, so do you have a problem with opening the red for dessert and backgammon?" She asked back.

"I do not, I will get the bottle you get the dessert" He replied back.

"Sounds good to me" She said picking up the dessert and pulling out two forks from a drawer and then leading him to the living room.

"I should warn you I played a lot with my father" He told her.

"I played a lot with mine as well and he taught me how to play for blood" She responded smiling.

"For blood?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, not like that, I'm not going to kill you or anything, but it means that he taught me to be ruthless and mean" She said back to him.

"Good, you had me a little scared there for a minute, but I'm glad you told me that's how you play, means I don't have to go easy on you" He replied grinning.

"Trust me you don't, because I wont go easy on you" Matching his grin with her own.

"Get the game set up while I open and pour us some more wine" He said sitting down on the living room floor in front of the coffee table.

"You got it" She responded taking a seat across from him on the floor.

"This is a nice coffee table, where did you get it" He asked her pouring the wine.

"I got it at The Pottery Barn, its solid cherry wood, I liked it because they had the entertainment center, end tables and book shelves to match" She answered taking the glass of wine he was handing her.

"Its nice, I didn't noticed that it all matched" He replied taking a sip of his own glass.

"Thank you, well lets get this game started, you may roll your die first" She handed him one of the dice to roll.

"Why don't we roll them at the same time so no one gets accused of cheating" He said smiling.

"Ok" She replied.

The both rolled their die, she rolled a 3 and he rolled a 5.

"You go first, even though I think you cheated' Elena said smiling brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

David rolled the dice and took his turn, thinking of what strategy he should use, should he hold his two pieces in her home to have the possibility of popping her and putting her on the board or should he move them now.

"Lucky roll, I swear I never get double sixes the first roll, maybe you are cheating" Elena said to him.

"I'm not a cheater just lucky" David answered her.

"Are you now?" She replied giving a little wink.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you're flirting with me" He responded giving her a wink back.

He decided to go ahead and move his two pieces out of her home, how often does one roll double sixes on the first roll? He couldn't remember doing it that often.

"So do I get to go again? Or do you not play that way?" David asked her.

"Well that is the way my Dad and I used to play, but my ex was a sore loser so he made the rule that you couldn't go again after doubles because it gave it unfair advantage" Elena replied.

"Do you think it's an unfair advantage?" He asked her.

"No, I think sometimes you get lucky with doubles and sometimes you don't, besides if you don't how to move your pieces it doesn't matter if you are able to go again or not" She answered.

"I agree so we shall play the way we used to play with our Dads" He said picking up the dice and rolling again.

"You do know that if you roll doubles three times in a row though you lose a turn?" She asked him.

"Who could forget that rule" He replied

"I wanted to make sure that you didn't"

He took his second turn, not even really concentrating on the game but on Elena across from him. He couldn't help but look at her, she was gorgeous, and he was hoping that his skill level was better than hers so he could make a wager on this game. He wouldn't bet dessert though; he would definitely make the bet interesting.

"No fair you cheated" Elena said taking a sip of wine.

"I did not cheat, why is that people who can not lose always have to accuse others of cheating?" David asked jokingly.

"Oh so I am a sore loser, well I was just going easy on you" Elena replied joking back with him.

"Don't let me win, I want to know that win I win again that I beat you that I won because I have more skill than you" He said winking at her.

"So about this bet" She asked

"Name your stakes" He said smiling.

"I win I get your dessert, you win you get mine" She responded point at the dessert on the table.

"You win you can have my dessert, I win I get to kiss you goodnight after our date" He answered.

A date, wait a minute was this a date Elena wondered. Did he really want to kiss her? She started blushing thinking about how what his kiss would be like.

"No need to blush, either you agree or you don't" David said pouring another glass of wine.

"Ok, fine deal, but I know I'm going to win, and I didn't realize that this was a date" Elena answered taking the freshly poured glass of wine.

"This is a date, you just agreed to let me take you on a date" He responded with a grin.

"I did not" She proclaimed

"Yes you did, I said after our date, I don't really thinks this counts a date, you were making up for missing the dinner I invited you to last night" He replied.

"Fine, roll your die, let see who goes first because I'm going to whip you this time" She said handing him the die.

"No ladies first" He smiled at her.

She rolled a four, please of please let him roll something smaller than that she thought to herself. He rolled his die, a four as well; crap he was supposed to roll smaller not the same.

"Looks like we have to roll again" David said with a smile

"It appears so" Elena replied smiling back at him

She rolled her die again, a six.

"Sweet, beat that" She exclaimed.

"I can't I can only tie" He answered rolling his die, a two.

"Alright smarty pants, but I get to go first" She responded.

"Of course losers should go first anyway" He told her with a wink.

"Talk all you want but I am going to be eating your dessert" She answered back with a wink.

"I don't think so, your going to be begging me to kiss you" He told her smiling.

"Keep on dreaming" She responded.

They bantered back and forth throughout the entire game. Elena hoping that she would lose. So he could take her out and kiss her. She wondered what his kiss would be like. Would his lips be soft? Would he be gentle or rough? She couldn't let him win though, she may want him to kiss her but not way she was going to let him know that.

"You have got to be kidding me, how did I lose?"


	9. Chapter 9

I know the last chapter was short, but who do you think should win the game?

Should he win and take her on a date or should she win and eat his dessert.

Its Fourth of July weekend so I might not be able to post again until Monday, but will try my hardest to not keep you waiting to long!


	10. Chapter 10

"You have got to be kidding me, how did I lose?" David exclaimed.

"I told you I would whip you" Elena said with a smile.

"Looks like you get to eat my dessert after all" He replied

"No, I will still share, besides we could always go for double or nothing" She responded with a wink.

"Well you already won my dessert, what else could you win?" He asked.

"I don't know I would have to think about what I want" She answered thinking she really wanted him to kiss her. All that bantering, winking and grinning hard her really wondering what his kiss would be like.

"I know what you want, Just like I said I would have you begging for met o kiss you" He replied with a grin.

"I don't recall begging" She responded with a blush.

"Not yet, but your wondering about it" He said winking at her.

"I am not" She denied.

"If your not why are you blushing" He asked smiling.

"I'm not blushing" She proclaimed.

"Sure then why is your face red" He replied still smiling at her.

"Because it's hot in here" She stammered.

"I don't think it's hot in here, maybe it's because your thinking about things you shouldn't be" He whispered to her.

"You started it, you said you wanted to kiss me" She said getting flustered.

"I did start it and I will finish it" He answered back picking up the bottle of wine.

"Did we drink that entire bottle as well?" She asked.

"We did and I think its time I better get home" He answered

"Yeah I guess it is getting late, we can always have the dessert another time" She replied looking at the time.

"Ok, did you still want to work on getting those flowers planted tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be great, I really can't afford to kill those plants too" She answered.

"So what time do you want me to be here tomorrow?" He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Between nine and ten sound ok, I don't get up that early on the weekends" She responded following him towards the door.

"Ok I will be here, you go ahead and eat that dessert, I would much rather have something else" He whispered in her making sure she could feel his breath on her neck.

"See you then" She stammered, clutching the door afraid that her knees would buckle if she didn't have something to help her stand.

"Good night" He said walking out of her door and towards his own.

"Night" She replied back shutting and locking the door behind her sighing loud enough for David to hear before he got into his house.

Walking over to the bookshelf and picking out the gardening book, then grabbing the dessert and walking towards her bedroom. She would clean up in the morning; right now she needed dessert and a very cold shower. Glad he left when did, because she didn't want him to be right about her begging for a kiss. When he whispered in her ear and implied that he would rather have her for dessert, she about fainted. How could he find her that attractive? Him on the other hand, she would only admit to herself that he was sex on legs. She was definitely drunk, she had never in her life thought that about someone, ok maybe she had, but that was movie stars like Edward Norton. She got up and made her way back to kitchen putting the dessert away, she didn't feel like eating it anymore, she wanted some sleep. She had been up since early that morning and was definitely feeling all the wine she drank. Changing her clothes and then getting into bed, she set the alarm and let her thoughts about how David would kiss her carry her off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to My dear friend(they know who they are) , I hope you laugh when you read this chapter and like what I have done with it. I'm sure if you don't I will hear about it. LOL **

**VAcrazy13: I know you wanted him to win and kiss her, but trust me you will like it better this way. Not only that can't have giving it up to easily LOL**

Ring…Ring

David awoke to the sound of his phone ringing, who the hell is calling this early in the morning he thought.

"Hello" David said groggily

"Gday, Did I wake you?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hell yeah you did Petey, what are you doing up and calling this early?" David asked

"Well the wife woke me up early" Petey started to stay

"Ok, I do not need to hear about what you and your wife do, I already know how much you enjoy it, so why are you calling me this early instead of having more fun with your wife?" He asked

"I thought you didn't want to hear about what Isla and I do?" Chuckling as he answered him.

"I don't just answer the question" He said getting a little irritated with his friend.

"Alright, alright, Isla went to work and I was wondering if you wanted to go fishing?"

"No I can't I got plans today"

"Plans, since when do you have plans?"

"Since last night"

"Do you care to elaborate on these plans?"

"No I don't"

"Ok what's going on David? You never act like this"

"I have plans with the neighbor" David answered chuckling; his friend was so easy to get a rise out of.

"Wait the hot one you were telling me about that never goes out?" Petey said a little shocked.

"Yeah that one, I had dinner with her last night, played some backgammon, drank some wine and told her I would help her plant some flowers today"

"So you finally got her to talk to you, eh?"

"Yeah, I ran into when she got home and helped her carry some plants in and well we just hung out the rest of the night"

"Hung out? Again no details"

"Jesus, is sex all you think about Pete?"

"No, but you have seen my wife, I blame it on her" Pete said laughing.

"Sure, I'm going to tell Isla that" Laughing with his friend.

"She won't deny it; she is the one that woke me up this morning"

"Yeah, we can always go fishing tomorrow; maybe get Isla to feed me after?"

"I'll talk to her when she gets home work and let you know, will even see about maybe you brining that hot neighbor of yours"

"I will have to think about that one, I don't want her around your debauchery"

"You love me and you know it"

"No I love your wife, which reminds me do we need to have the talk again?"

"I don't think so I take great care of my wife and don't need you threatening to kick my ass if I don't treat her right"

"Alright good, well look Pete I am going to catch some more sleep before I have to be next door, I will talk to you later"

"Sounds good David, and when I talk to you later you better have some details on this woman, she has been a mystery to you for months now"

"I know, I know, later"

"Bye"

David hung up the phone and rolled back over for some more sleep. When he got home he wasn't even able to sleep until after he had a cold shower. Getting that close to her was not the brightest idea he had, granted he wanted to see her blush one more time before he left but he didn't expect for her to smell so good. Her scent was more intoxicating then the wine they drank. He just hoped she didn't notice how hard he was when he walked away from her. He slowly drifted off to sleep remember how she blushed and clutched at the door when he whispered in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**VAcrazy13: My faithful reader, enjoy your next post :)**

Elena awoke with a smile before the alarm even went off. She hummed doing all of her morning routines, hanging out with David last night had put her in a great mood. For the first time since she had gotten laid off and lost her fiancé she actually thought that life was good. She poured a cup of coffee and sat outside on the patio enjoy the morning breeze from spring replaying the dinner her and David shared out here last night. She learned a lot about him last night he was 32, single, no kids, web design, his mother died when he was 22 and his father was in a nursing home with Alzheimer's, he had one sister name Faith, one niece and one nephew, his best friend was name Pete and was recently married, and in his spare time he loved to fish. She drew up enough courage to ask what color his hair was because she couldn't tell and it was a light brown. She noticed last night when they were flirting and playing backgammon that not only were his eyes light chocolate brown they had a hint of gold in them. She was nervous about them working together today. She had to make a list of reasons to touch him today; she wanted to know what his skin felt like, not only that she had to get him back for what he did to her last night. Even though she enjoyed the way his breath felt on her neck, she did not appreciate being left all hot and bothered. Of course she knew that he was probably only toying with her, someone that good looking never went for someone like her. Its not that she was unattractive she just wasn't a super model. If she had met him 3 years ago, that would be a different story she was a ten then. But that was before she decided to try and go partner and let herself go, only to lose everything she ever wanted. Now that she had met David though is Josh really what she wanted for the rest of her life, I mean he was an asshole, yeah she killed all the plants out her, but David didn't make her feel like shit about it, he just joked with her and offered to help. Josh he would have lost it, would say something like can't you ever do anything right or let's find another hobby for you to screw up and throw money down the drain. Just like when she beat David at backgammon last night, he was disappointed but he didn't angry and accuse her of cheating. Josh he would have thrown the board across the room and say I was cheating, she could never be better then him at things. Hell she could even be good at things he wasn't, he just always had to feel superior to her.

Elena got up and went into the kitchen setting her cup in front of the coffee pot, she would get another cup after she cleaned up the living room, and she couldn't very well have David showing up and the house looking exactly the same as when he left. She put away the game and picked up the glasses and took them into the kitchen. She set the glasses next the sink noticing the stack of plates and remembered the spider from last night. Chuckling to herself, he was right that spider wasn't huge, and was probably just a normal house spider that didn't deserve her terrifying scream. But she hated those things; they had weird eyes and long legs, face it they were down right creepy. Shaking off her heebie geebies from thinking about spiders, she put all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. She would worry about the other dishes in the cabinet another time. She looked at the time 8:45, she had time to go get dressed and sort through the mail.

Changing into a beige Old Navy spaghetti strap shirt and some denim shorts she went and got the mail from the table and made her way into the computer room. It was more of guest room with a small day bed in it, but it did have her computer and desk in it. She was only in here when it was time to pay the bills, the day bed made her think to much about her parents sometimes, making all the pain she was going through hurt even more. Her parents gave that bed to her as a gift when she went away to college so proud that she got into UF. He dad wasn't thrilled she didn't go to his alma mater Virginia Tech, but understood that the University of Florida had a better business program for accounting. She missed them so much, even though they caught the guy that ran into them and was in prison for vehicular manslaughter she would never forgive him. She sorted through the mail, phone bill, electric bill, cable bill and an envelope from a Law Office in Williamsburg. Wait is that the Law office that Josh works for she thought. How did he know where she lived? How did he find her? Her breathing become rapid, the room started to spin, her hands started shaking, the room started getting dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Roof…Roof

"Just a minute" Elena shouted walking from the computer room and stopping at guest bathroom to rinse her face off and pull herself together. She would find out what was going with that envelope later. Right now David was at her front door to start planting the flower. She opened the door and tried her best to give him a smile

"Morning" Elena said to him

"Good Morning back at you" David replied, noticing that her smile was not the same as last night, as a matter of fact is was the same smile he almost always so. What was going on with this woman?

"Please come on" Motioning for him to enter the house. "Would you like some coffee" She asked.

"Coffee would be great, are you ok, you seem a little frazzled" He asked softly, something was definitely different about her; this was not the woman he left last night.

"I'm fine was just paying bills, looking at numbers always does this to me" She answered hoping that he wouldn't notice she was lying.

"I can understand that one, paying bills just makes me angry, do you ever look at all the damn service charges, they charge you for everything" He said

"I know, it's ridiculous, so how do you take your coffee?" She asked.

"Light and sweet, like you" He told her coming up behind her, what was bothering her was definitely going to not affect what they had planned today

"David you don't have to say things like that, besides who said I'm sweet?" She said turning around and slamming against him, she didn't notice he was standing so close to her. She wanted a reason to touch him, but this wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"I say you are, and my opinion is the only one that matters" He said grabbing her and keeping her from falling back, touching her arms. Her skin was so soft and smooth just like he imagined it would be, he needed to move away from her before she felt something she wasn't expecting.

"Thank you, lets go sit outside and figure out where we want to start" She stammered, good God Almighty his touch made her skin feel like it was on fire, his hands weren't rough and calloused and they weren't soft and smooth, they were unlike anything she felt before.

"Ok" he said stepping away from her, taking his coffee and going out to the patio. He loved the way she blushed and imagined if she blushed all over, secretly hoping that she did.

"So how should we arrange these flowers" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Like I said yesterday it depends on how you want the colors arrange" He told her.

"I don't want the colors meshed together and I don't really want the organized by color, I wanted them blended a little bit, if you can even understand that" She said.

"Actually I do, I have mine set up like the color wheel, I arrange them by primary colors and then what colors mix to make them, Like the blue bells are a primary colors, so I would have those on the end" He replied pointing at the bluebells.

"That's brilliant, well maybe we should start getting to work, did you want some gloves, I only have set of gardening gloves" She responded handing him the gloves.

"You keep them, I only use those if I'm working with plants that have thorns and it appears you didn't get any of those, so you wear them" He said pushing the gloves back towards her.

"I prefer not using them, I don't mind getting my hands dirty, just because I work in an office, wear makeup and heels doesn't mean that I'm afraid of a little dirt" She told him.

"But your afraid of Huge spiders" He replied with a chuckle.

"That I am, and you know I thought about that this morning, I probably scared the living crap out of you with my scream, I'm sorry that really wasn't a huge spider, but those things really creep me out" She responded chuckling with him.

"No you didn't scare the crap out of me, just had me a little shocked on what would make you scream like that, I was honestly glad that I could be your knight and shining armor" He said with a wink.

"Me too, I would have been there for at least 30 minutes trying to get the courage up to even kill it" She told him

"Ok so first we have to dig up these dead plants and dispose of them" He replied.

"We can put them in the planters that the new plants came in when we plant those, and then I guess we can just take them to the garbage, does that sound ok? She asked.

"Perfect, lets get to work on making trying to make this garden as beautiful as you even though I'm sure we wont be able to succeed" He said with a wink.

"Thank you" She mumbled blushing.

They worked together side by side without anything said for a while, enjoying he silence. It wasn't the awkward uncomfortable silence that some people have, it's was comfortable, was like they knew that words didn't have to be said. Elena enjoyed it more than she thought possible, It was never like that with Josh, he made her nervous when he was quite so she talked constantly filling the room with meaning conversation about the day and how blue the sky was. David's silence was comforting, was like he knew that she needed someone to just be there, that his presence made her feel like she wasn't alone. She knew that she was eventually going to have to tell him about her past with Josh, especially if that letter was from him.


	14. Chapter 14

"It looks great" Elena said when the work was done.

"Yeah it does, we work well together, all you have to do is water and regular weeding and they should stay that way" David responded smiling at her.

"We do work well together, would you like to stay for lunch?" She asked she really enjoyed his company, she didn't want him to leave, because then that meant she would have to read that later, something she was afraid of doing.

"No, I better not, maybe I will see you later though" He replied.

"Ok" She said looking disappointed. Why did he have to leave? She knew it he didn't like her like that, just like Josh this was all a game to him.

"Elena, trust me whatever you are thinking is not the case" He told her closing the distance between them, so close that their bodies were touching.

"Oh" She stammered, his presence so close that her heart started racing.

"You have no idea the affect you have on me, I find you very attractive, and I just need to get some work done, maybe dinner tonight?" He asked her rubbing his thumb across her cheek gently.

"Ummm" She couldn't even answer him his touch had her completely distracted.

"Is that a yes" He whispered in her ear.

"Uh-huh" She mumbled back to him, enjoying how close he was, his touch and smell so different than anything she had ever felt before.

"Did you want to go out or stay in like last night?" He asked placing his free hand on her waist, thinking please say out, he wasn't sure that he would be able to contain himself if they stayed in again, she was so intoxicating.

"I don't care" she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, for someone so lean his body was rock solid, he must work out she thought.

"Let's go out, I can take you to that Indian restaurant I told you about" He said putting his arms around her, surprised that she felt comfortable enough to rest her head on his shoulder. He could used to her, he could tell that she was a creature of habit, she left for work the same time, and went grocery shopping almost the same time and same day every week. He liked that meant that she was reliable and someone he could count on to be there.

"Ok" She replied, snuggling closer to him, she wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him, would he be the type to hold her all through the night or just roll over when she fell asleep.

"Alright I will be here around six to pick you sound good?" He asked her afraid that if he stopped asking questions that their moment would end too soon. Granted he could stand here just like this for hours, he loved the feel of her next to him, it felt right.

"That sounds good, what should I wear?" She asked back.

"Its not a fancy restaurant so jeans are ok, but you look beautiful in anything so wear what you want" He told her, glad that she was keeping the conversation going.

"Ok, thank you" She said smiling up at him.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked unsure what she was thanking him for.

"The compliment, the help, for everything" She answered.

"You are more than welcome, it was my pleasure" He told her looking in her eyes, they were such a beautiful shade of blue, she had the type of eyes you could really get lost in, something he planned on doing.

Elena didn't say anything she just stared at him; it was like his eyes saw into her soul and it was exciting and terrifying at the same time, something she never experienced before. Not even with Josh, he never looked at her like that. She felt accepted, cherished, and safe like David would protect from anything and everything he could. She loved that feeling.

"I better get going" David told her breaking the silence and their embrace reluctantly. He grabbed her hand so she could walk him to the door.

"Ok, so I will see you at six" She said as they walked to the door, wondering would he kiss her goodbye, she sure hoped so.

"That you will" He answered her opening the door

"I look forward to it" She replied look up at him.

"Stop wondering when I'm going to kiss you, I will, that is a promise, see you later gorgeous" He said kissing her cheek and walking to his door.

"Bye" She said turning around and shutting her door, raising her hand to the spot he just kissed; his lips were so soft and warm.

David went inside and shut his door, he didn't want to leave her house, he wanted to stay and have lunch with her, but he couldn't trust himself. He smell and skin was so soft that he was afraid that he would rush things and scare her away. She was someone that he could see a future a with. She stirred emotions that he hadn't felt in years; she was kind, sexy, funny, charming, and nurturing. He was positive that she would make a great wife and mother, something he wanted to find out. He kept thinking about how wonderful she was and then he started to get scared, he cared about her and that meant she had the ability to hurt him and vice versa. What if he made the same mistakes again? What if he ruined the best thing that could happen to him once again? He had to call Pete, he would tell him what to do.

**VAcrazy13: I know what your thinking, I'm not ruining his perfect image, just making him more realistic. I know you want him to kiss her already but I have you anticipating it just as much as Elena is and that brings a smile to my face, what can I say its payback for all the torture you have done to me :) **

**To My reader who doesn't review, the next chapter is dedicated to you, it reflects all the great advice and kinds words you have given me in my personal life. It doesn't go unnoticed or unappreciated, THANKS! **


	15. Chapter 15

**VACrazy13: I aim to please so per your request her some more Pete :)**

David walked over to get his phone and call Pete; he was the only person besides Isla that he trusted.

"Hello" Pete answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey man it's me" David said his voice a little shaky.

"What's up mate, everything ok?" Pete asked concern in his voice.

"No its not, I really really like her, what if I do it all over again" David asked.

"Calm down, your kind of acting like a pansy" Pete joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny man, I'm being serious"

"I know, but how many times have we been over this before, what happened with her isn't your fault"

"Yes it was, I destroyed the love she had for me"

"Do I need to put Izzy on? She never loved you, it was a game to her, she took advantage of you and your kind nature"

"Come on you know that if I had been home and not working that wouldn't have happened"

"Alright that's it I'm putting Izzy on" Pete handed the phone to his wife

"Davey, listen here, she didn't love you, no matter what you think, you did everything you could to provide for her and take care of her, I dated you, I know what type of person you are, why are you acting like a girl all of a sudden? Is she that wonderful? Izzy asked him

"I'm not acting like a girl, I'm just scared, she is amazing and beautiful, you would love her Izzy, and we dated like 14 years ago when we were young and stupid, and you only dated me to get to Pete"

"I know and again I apologize for that, but the man wouldn't talk to me, you were his best friend, I took the only option I could think of"

"I know Izzy; I'm just giving you a hard way to go"

"So tell me about her, I want all the details"

"Well she is 27, single, no kids, has her CPA license but works a bookkeeper for this construction company"

"Nice, so what does she look like?"

"She is tall, brown hair and the prettiest eyes I have ever seen"

"She sounds wonderful David I can't wait to meet her, I'm going to let you talk to Petey again, now that you sound more like the David we love, you know he can't handle it when you act like a pansy" She chuckled.

"I know thanks Izzy, love you"

"Love you too sweetie"

"You better now?" Pete asked him

"Yeah thanks man" David said.

"No problem, If I didn't know any better I would say you have a thing for my wife" Pete joked.

"You know that is not the case"

"I know, so you told Izzy what she is like what about me"

"I should make you wait until tomorrow; we are going fishing tomorrow right?"

"Oh let me ask Izzy to make sure we don't have any plans tomorrow"

David could hear him talk to his wife

"Babe, do we got any plans tomorrow" Pete asked.

"Not that I'm aware of why?" Izzy responded.

"Dave wants to go fishing tomorrow and have you feed him"

"Go ahead hunny, I can always use some shopping time, they are having that sale at Macy's I wanted to check out"

"Babe don't you have enough clothes and shoes?"

"No I don't, you should know that by now hun"

"Your right I should"

David could hear them smooching

"Pete man stop kissing your wife and talk to me"

"What can I say, she's irresistible"

"So what time did you want to meet up tomorrow?"

"I don't know how does around ten sound, gives me time to spend some quality time with my sexy wife in the morning"

"Again I don't need to think about Izzy in that way, she is like my sister"

"I know but she isn't like a sister to me"

"So you driving or am I?

"I'll drive, means maybe I can see this neighbor of yours, is she really hot?"

"Yeah she is gorgeous, most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on"

"You should bring her tomorrow"

"I don't know, I really don't want to rush things with her, she is different"

"That's not rushing it, besides you said she never goes out, which means she doesn't have friends, you know Izzy is always looking for a shopping partner, especially since her best girlfriend hit on me"

"What was she thinking?"

"You know the ladies love me, always have"

"Yeah I know, I remember our college apartment, it was a different girl every night"

"Until I met Izzy, she tamed the wild beast"

"If that's what you want to call it"

"Bring her man, I promise to be on my best behavior"

"Do you even have a best behavior?"

"Yes, it's only out on holidays when I'm around her family"

"That's why I never see it, I'm having dinner with her tonight I will ask and see what she says"

"Alright man, see you in the morning and don't act like a pansy tonight, what happened isn't your fault, she was a slut and you deserve better than that"

"Thanks Pete, see you then"

"Bye"


	16. Chapter 16

David hung up the phone, Izzy and Pete were right he knew it, he just had a hard time not thinking it was his fault. He worked all the time, she liked the finer things in life and he did everything in his power to give her those things, to take care of her.

_David walked into his home looking forward to seeing his girlfriend. Was another long day at the office, but he worked hard to make sure she had this home, the clothes and shoes, everything she wanted. _

"_Honey I'm home" David called to her walking towards the bedroom to change._

_As he walked closer he could hear her soft moans, a little jealous that she didn't wait for him. But he worked late a lot, so he knew she took care of her needs herself sometimes. He opened the door and saw something he didn't expect to see._

"_Rebecca what the fuck?" He yelled_

"_David what are you doing here" She said rolling of the man she was on top of. _

"_I live here, who the fuck is this?" Still yelling at her, the guy rushing to get his clothes on and getting out there._

"_Calm down, its not what it looks like" She said walking towards him._

"_NOT what is looks like, what else could this possibly be?" the guy trying to rush past him "Where the fuck do you think your going?" He asked the guy as he punched him. _

"_David stop it, don't hurt him" She grabbed his arm before he could punch him again._

"_Let go of me" He told her as he took his other hand and backhanded her. _

_He immediately realized what he did and walked out of the room, leaving her on the floor sobbing. _

"_Get out both of you" He said as he walked out of the room. _

David cringed at his memory of that night, was the first and only time he had ever put his hands on a woman. After she left, he packed all of his stuff and showed up at Pete and Izzy's. He couldn't look at her after that, he was so ashamed that he let his anger take over like that, he had been angry before, but not ever angry enough to raise his hand up to a woman, his father taught him better than that. Izzy took care of selling the house and letting Rebecca have what she wanted, Izzy knew that he couldn't look at her or step foot in that house. Pete said that he was acting like a pansy that everyone loses their temper and that yeah no woman deserves to be hit but she should have known better than to try and stop him after what he walked in on. Pete even admitted that he probably would have done exactly the same thing in that situation.

That was three years ago and he hadn't seen Rebecca since then, she wrote him letters trying to apologize and get him back for a while. Then the nasty letters started saying he was an asshole that he drove her into the arms of another man that he was never home, he didn't take care of her, that a real man never raised his hands at a woman. He ended up quitting his job because he couldn't handle the letters anymore, his secretary started acting weird around him, and he knew Rebecca and her were friends, so he could only imagine what she told her. He started working at home then and had ever since, no secretary, no long hours and most of all he was his own boss and could decide how much and how little he did in a day and what clients to take.

David settled down in front of the computer to get to work when the phone rang

"Hello" David said answering the phone.

"Hey David" the female voice said.

"Faith, how is my favorite sister?" He asked.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good, was just getting ready to get some work done."

"Oh then I wont keep you I just wanted to let you know that Anne has a recital this Thursday, she wants her favorite uncle there"

"Oh really, I'm her favorite?"

"Of course, Rick's brothers wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of women"

"I know, how Rick turned out to be a good guy is beyond me"

"It all has to do with the right woman, so can I tell Anne that you will be there?"

"Of course what time?"

"6:30, hold on she wants to talk to you"

"Uncle Davey, please say your coming, I got the lead" His niece exclaimed.

"Of course I will be there princess, maybe if your Momma says its ok I can take you out for Ice Cream after" He told her

"Oh can we go to the one that has the dipped cones?"

"Yes, so how is school?"

"Good, I made an A on my spelling test"

"That's great sweetheart, are you behaving for Mommy and Daddy?"

"Of course, so have you met a girl yet? I need an Aunt, Uncle Robert and Uncle Derek don't have girlfriends, so all I have is Mommy"

The mind of a six year he couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Maybe, you don't like have nothing but Uncles?"

"No, oh Hannah Montana is starting, love you"

"Love you too"

"You know she is right, you do need to meet a girl" Faith said as she came back on the line.

"Yeah, yeah let it go Faith, I will in my own time"

"Ok letting it go, so I will see you at 6:30 on Thursday?"

"I'll be there sis"

"Good, I will let you get back to work, love you"

"Love you too sis, bye"

He smiled as he hung up the phone; his sister was always worried about him becoming a hermit. He had in a way, but what could he say he just didn't want to take the risk. Looking at the time, 3:00, he had three hours before he had to get Elena. He wondered what she would wear, he was hoping she would wear that dress he saw her wear the other weekend when she went grocery shopping, she looked great in it. He let his thoughts of Elena take him away while waiting for the computer to boot up.


	17. Chapter 17

Elena wrapped a towel around her before walking into her bedroom to figure out something to wear. She wanted to look cute tonight, he never said it was a date, but how could it not be, he was taking her to dinner and with the looks, flirting and touching there was no way it couldn't be a date. She decided on a floral print sweetheart style dress, it was snug around breasts and waist but fanned out towards the bottom. It came up to her knees, she loved this dress it was something she could easily dress up and dress down. She wore it a couple of weekends ago when she went grocery shopping and she choose to dress it down with a pair of flip flops and no make-up, tonight she would put a cute blue cardigan over it that matched one of the flowers and a cute pair of bronze colored strap heels, figuring out what purse to wear was more difficult, she liked to match her purse with shoes but she didn't have a bronze colored purse and she wouldn't be caught dead even owning a blue purse, she watched what not to wear to enough times to know better than that. I guess Louis' it was, he matched everything thankfully, she remembered her parents bought her that purse on their last trip to Paris, she had told her Mother how much she wanted to own a real Louis instead of the knock off's she always bought at the flea market, so her parents surprised her with it when they came back. Josh told her that she was a spoiled brat, but she wasn't, her parents only bought her those things because they felt she deserved them. She had done well in school, never totaled her car, never called her parents from jail for drinking and driving like some of her friends, she also never once asked her parents for money because she spent her money partying or shopping. She knew her mother would say that the purse went great and would want her to carry it and in a weird sort of way it was like her parents would be there tonight to help her not say anything stupid or blonde like she did sometimes.

Walking into the bathroom she started thinking about how she should do her hair, David had seen her hair pulled up, blow dried and straightened but she couldn't remember if he had seen it curled. That is how she would do her hair, she loved her hair curled but it took forever because she had so much hair, she got it from her Dad, she really was the perfect blend of her parents, she got her mothers eyes and small facial features, her dad's height and hair. She never did figure out where she got her ass from because both of her parents were flatter than a board, but not she, no she was definitely blessed in the ass department. Her breasts she thought were perfect in size, she wasn't small but she wasn't big, a perfect 36B, she could have cleavage if she wanted with the right bra and not have cleavage if that was what she wanted. She started to apply her make-up as her cell phone rang, who would be calling her? She hadn't given David her telephone number, which reminded that she needed to do.

"Hello" She answered

"Well hello sweetheart" The deep male voice said.

"Josh, how did you get this number?"

"I work for an attorney's office we have private detectives at our disposable, I can get any information about you that I want, did you get my letter?"

"I did and didn't read it, don't want to read it, and don't care what it says, that letter found its way to the garbage, I want nothing to do with you, You may have my new number but don't use it, we have nothing to say to each other"

"We have lots to say to each other love, besides I really need to see you"

"I am not your love and leave me alone" She said and hung up.

She turned off her cell phone before he had the chance to call back; luckily she hadn't invested in a house phone because he would surely call that as well. Who the hell did he think he was calling her anyway? What could he possibly want? She lied when she said that letter found its way to garbage, she just didn't bother opening it, and she didn't want to ruin her evening with David.

"_I thought I told you not to be here" Josh said as he walked into the house. _

"_I wanted to talk to you, reason with you" Elena said._

"_A desperate attempt to get me back, this is what I wanted to avoid, what is it going to take for you to understand that I don't want you, I don't love you and I want nothing to do with you?" He said sharply. _

"_For you to look me in the eye and honestly tell me that what we had was nothing, that it meant nothing" She said her eyes filling with tears._

"_It always meant nothing, you were a game to me, your parents were loaded and I was hoping when they died that they would leave us something but no, they left everything to some stupid charity, what is even worse is that I had to put up with a boring sex life this whole time, do you even realize that you have no idea how to ride a man?" He replied with hate in his eyes and voice. _

"_Baby how long is this going to take?" A voice said from the door._

"_Brittany?" Elena asked _

"_Oh hey girl what's up?" She answered._

"_Is this her Josh?" Elena asked looking at Josh._

"_Brit go outside, I'll be out in a few" He told Brittany._

"_Oh hell no, she stays here I have a right to look and ask my best friend why she is sleeping with my fiancé" Elena yelled at him._

"_Elena" Josh started to say._

"_Stop, go ahead Brittany answer me, what kind of friend are you?" Why would you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" She asked stepping closer to her, her anger building up._

"_I…I…" Brittany stammered._

"_Nothing to say, figures, get the hell out of my house before I do something I might regret and you how fucking could you" She looked at Josh._

"_Elena don't raise your voice at me" He told her as Brittany ran out of the house._

"_Get out, Get out, Get the fuck out of my house" She yelled at him_

"_This is my house as much as it is your, both of our names our on the deed" He yelled back at her as he smacked her. "I told you not to raise your voice at me" _


	18. Chapter 18

**VACrazy13: I know this is a short chapter but I am trying to get back into your good graces :) Please tell me that I am :)**

**The song they are talking about is Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley, KAte Voegle does a good version of it as well, check it out, I was listening to that song as I wrote this chapter, If you haven't ever seen The O.C. you missed out, what a great show!**

Elena shook off the memory and finished getting ready for her date with David; No way she was going to let him ruin her evening. She looked at the clock as she was finishing curling her hair 5:48, good she was ready on time. She walked into the living carrying her shoes and purse as David knocked on her door.

"Hi" Elena said as she answered the door.

"Hey gorgeous" David replied to her, silently thanking God that she wore the dress he imagined her wearing on their first official date.

"Let me put my shoes on and changes purses, then we can get out of here" She told him blushing.

David loved the way she blushed; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Kissing her softly at first waiting for her to respond to his kiss, her lips were even softer than he imagined. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing as she kissed him back. He took her sigh as an open invitation to deepen the kiss and let his tongue enter her mouth; he took it slow not wanting to end up pushing her up against the door and taking her right then. As if she knew what he was thinking she let out a soft moan, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, he broke the kiss and sighed.

"You are so beautiful Elena" David told her.

"Thank you" Elena replied blushing again.

"You've have got to stop blushing every time I compliment you, I want to take you to dinner and your blush well it makes it hard" He said to her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't help it" She giggled at what he was implying. God did she just giggle, who the hell giggles, she is 27 not some teenage girl. Lord have mercy she was not going to make it through the night.

"Do that again" He said.

"Do what again" She asked.

"Giggle, I liked it" He replied smiling.

"You do? Oh and you were wrong" She said stepping out of his arms and getting her purse and shoes together.

"I do, and what was I wrong about? He asked watching her put on her high heels, that woman had sexy legs and feet and loved the way her ass looked when she walked in heels.

"You said I would be begging you to kiss me, again I don't recall begging" She winked at him.

"I was wrong about that, but you will be begging me to kiss you again, that I can guarantee" He told her grinning.

No doubt in her mind he would be right about that, his kiss was more than she ever imagined. It was soft and gentle at first, but when she sighed and he deepened the kiss, it was full of passion and promise of how wonderful it would be, of how he would be.

"You ready to go?" He asked as she finished changing purses.

"Yes, let's go I'm starving" She answered.

"I'm starving and it's not for food" He whispered in her from behind her as she walked to the door, placing a hand on her waist.

"Oh really?" She giggled again, GOD ALMIGHTY, she didn't care if he liked it or not, she was not some teenage girl. Grown women do not giggle when a man implies sex.

"Yes really, but I would rather take care of your hunger, I am a patient man, come on lets go." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the house, waiting for her to lock the door.

"I'm really looking forward to eating Indian, it has been a while since I have" She told him.

"Well I am glad" He said as they walked hand and hand to the car.

He opened and shut her car door for her, trying to be the perfect gentleman; he really did want to wait to kiss her until the end of the evening or even another day. But he couldn't when she opened the door wearing that dress he just couldn't let that moment pass him by she looked better than he imagined.

"I love this song" Elena said interrupting his thoughts.

"Really, its one of my favorites" David told her as pulled out of the drive.

"Did you ever watch that show The O.C.?" She asked him.

"I don't think so" He answered.

"There is a really great scene and they play this song" She told him.

"Any scene would be great if they play Jeff Buckley" He replied with a smile.

"I agree I have that show on DVD as well if you want to watch it, but we can't start with that scene we would have to start to the beginning" She said with a smile.

"I would be more than happy to watch it with you; oh by the way do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He asked grabbing her hand and placing it in his.

"I would love to" She answered happily that he wanted to still hold her hand.

"The only catch is that it's with Pete and Izzy as well" He said reluctantly after the way she looked he didn't want her to meet his friends so they could embarrass him.

"That's ok with me" She told him.

"Good" He smiled rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, enjoying the feel of their hands and the music of Jeff Buckley. Both thinking of how the evening would end, She was hoping and praying that he would kiss her again, He was praying for the strength not to take her into the bedroom and making all those images and dreams he had been having about her come true. If the kiss was better than he ever imagined he could begin to think of how amazing she would be in underneath him.


	19. Chapter 19

They got to the restaurant and he helped her out of the passenger seat again being the perfect gentleman. He had a feeling that she needed him to be, that It was something she never had before, he wanted to be everything and more to her. He really did want to be her knight and shining armor, even if it meant the only thing he did was killed small spiders.

"Good Evening Mr. Collins" The hostess greeted David with a big smile at the door.

"Good Evening, this is Ms. Elena Richards" He introduced her to the hostess.

"Would you like what your normally order?" The hostess asked walking them to their table completely ignoring Elena.

"Do you trust me to order for you?" David asked looking at Elena.

"You trusted me last night when I ordered the Thai, so yes what you normally eat is great" Elena said smiling.

"That will be fine Jessica just make sure it's for two" He told the hostess.

"Ok, what can I you two to drink?" The hostess asked not even looking at Elena.

"Do you want wine or something else?" David asked Elena.

"Whatever you are going to drink is fine" She answered him.

"I was just going to have water, I have to drive us back home" David said.

"That's fine" Elena responded.

"Two waters" He told Jessica, noticing that Elena was fidgeting, she must be nervous.

"I'll be right back with those waters" The hosted said walking away from the table.

"Elena, why are you nervous?" David asked when the hostess was far enough not to hear.

"I'm not sure, I guess because it's the first date I've had in a while" Elena answered quietly.

"Well it won't be the last" He said smiling and reaching across the table to take her hand in his.

"What makes you say that?" She asked allowing him to hold her hand.

"I thought I was making it pretty clear that I really liked you" Surprised that she would even ask something like. This was a side of Elena he hadn't seen, it wasn't that he didn't like this side, he just liked the sexy, confident, flirty woman he saw last night and today more.

"You are, I just I'm just really nervous of embarrassing myself" She whispered not wanting to admit that she felt really insecure, she could see the eye the hostess gave David when he walked in. It's was the look of lust, she had given him the look more than once so she was quite familiar with it.

"Don't worry about that, you already screamed bloody murder over a small spider" He said chuckling.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" She replied laughing.

"No, because it always makes you smile like that and I think you have one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen" He told her rubbing his thumb against the top of hand.

"Thank you" she mumbled blushing.

"You're blushing again, I like seeing you blush Els" He said adding the nick name he thought of for her.

"Els?" She questioned.

"Yeah it's my nickname for you, there is no need for us to be so formal, was hoping we could move past that" Smiling at her.

"We can, but what can I call you besides David, I don't really like Dave or Davey, they don't suite that strong personality I think you have" She told him.

"You can call me anything you want as long as you call me" He answered her.

"That reminds me I need to give you my phone number" She reached into her purse to pull out a piece of paper and pen to write down her phone number.

"Why don't you just call me that way you have mine and I have yours" He asked her.

"I left my cell phone at home" She told him, not wanting to tell him that the only people who had the number was her job, bill collectors and now the douche bag so why even bother carrying it.

"Oh, ok" taking the piece of paper she handed to him with her number on it.

"Here is your water and your food was ready so I brought that out as well" The hostess interrupted giving Elena not the nicest look.

"Thank you" David told her as she walked away.

"Can I ask you something?" Elena asked him.

"Of course you can" He replied.

"Why does the hostess or waitress keep giving me nasty looks?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't notice, she has had a crush on me for sometime and has hinted at us going out a few times, but since I don't want to go out with her I never asked"

"That explains it all"

"I was hoping she wasn't working tonight, I really didn't want her to affect our date"

"I will try my hardest not let it bother me"

"It shouldn't you really are the most beautiful woman in this room"

They ate and talked through the rest of dinner without any looks from the Hostess, even though Elena could tell she was giving her dirty looks from across the room. She was trying her best not to let it get to her, she couldn't tell if she was doing well or not. David took care of the bill and soon it was time to leave, silently thanking that she could get out and away from that girl's nasty looks. He held her hand as they walked to the car, instead of opening the passenger side door for her; he pushed her up against the car and put his hands on her waist.

"You did so well in there" David whispered in her.

"I…I…Did?" She stammered she wanted him to kiss her so bad.

"You did" He brought one of his hands to her cheek rubbing his thumb across it.

"Thank you" she mumbled leaning her face into his hand, his touch was so gentle and precise.

"Your…Welcome" He said pausing to kiss her neck between words.

"Hmmm" Was all the sound she could make, he really did want her to ask him to kiss her.

"Let's get us home" Breaking their closeness to open the door for her.

The drive home was the same as it was on the drive there; he held her hand as they listened to music, enjoying the comfortable silence both lost in their thoughts of each other.


	20. Chapter 20

David pulled the car into the drive, helped her out and walked her to her door.

"Did you want to come and watch a couple of episodes of The O.C., it's still early" Elena asked him.

"I would love to" David answered.

Elena unlocked the door and let them into her house, so glad that he said yes and that their date wasn't over, she knew he wouldn't kiss her again until she asked or begged. She knew he wouldn't say no but she as still scared to ask, not sure what she was scared of she just knew that she was scared.

"I'm going to change out of this dress" Elena told him.

"Ok I think I'm going to go my house real quick and change into something more comfortable, did you want to make popcorn while we watch that show or drink wine?" David asked.

"I don't want to drink as much as we did last night" She said to him, but she knew a drink would definitely loosen her up and ask him to kiss her.

"Me either, how about I just bring the open bottle I have that has a few glasses in it?" He asked.

"That sounds good, I'll change and make us some popcorn" She started to walk towards her bedroom, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, almost hard enough to slam her against his chest.

"I won't be gone long" He said placing a kiss on her neck.

"Do you enjoy making me heart race?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"I do very much; do you know what you do to me?" He replied placing more kisses on her neck.

"N…o…" She mumbled before letting out a soft moan.

"I think you do" Placing more kisses and then sucking in some of her soft flesh causing her to gasp out.

"Please… David"

"Please what?" Nibbling, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"You know what" Moving her hands to his shoulder to hold on, he knew what she wanted, he just wanted to hear the words, men and their egos.

"I do, but like I said, I want you to beg" Continuing his assault on her neck and moving his hands to the small of her back massaging gently.

She was trying so hard to keep her control, she wanted to beg him, hell she wanted to beg him to stay the night and make all those fantasies come true. Suddenly she had an idea; she could turn the tables and do the same thing to him that he was doing to her. She moved her hands to his back, digging her fingers into his skin a little, causing him to hiss against her neck. He added more passion and heat into the assault on her neck, making sure she begged him. Two can play this game she thought smiling to herself. She grinding her hips against his, feeling how hard he was, thinking if she wasn't careful one of them would lose control. His hands moved to her waist stopping her from doing it again.

"Are we trying to turn the tables on me?" He asked huskily.

"Maybe or maybe I'm just trying to even the stakes a little bit" Smiling as she answered him.

"Oh trust me they are even" He said lifting his head away from her neck staring into her eyes.

"Are they?" She asked with a wink.

"Els, you have no idea how hard it is for me not to take you into your bedroom and have my way with you" He said seriously, their little game was getting out of control.

"What if that's what I want you to do" trying to figure out why he got serious, he didn't want to sleep with her?

"Is that what you want?" Looking straight into her eyes, seeing the answer for himself.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Are you sure" Seeing the hesitance in her eyes, she wanted him but she wanted him to be more than just sex.

"No" She answered honestly.

"Well then lets not rush it, I told you I am a patient man, I want to make sure you are ready, because I just don't want sex, I want something more than that" He told her, kissing her forehead reassuring her that she was not a toy or warm body to him.

"Ok, so no more of that?" She asked afraid he would say yes.

"We can do that and a lot more, we can have a lot of fun exploring other ways, besides you are still going to beg me to kiss you" bending his head down to ear to finish his statement "Maybe not these lips but others" putting his fingers on the lips on her face.

"Oh" was all she managed before turning beat red.

"Don't lock it I will be right back sweetheart" He said winking at her, walking out before she could even think about responding to what he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Holy shit David thought to himself as he walked into his house and shut the door, did she really say yes? He wanted her to say yes and he wanted to take her to the bedroom, but somehow he knew that she would regret it later. He wanted to make all her dreams come true without regrets in the morning, he knew he wouldn't regret doing it in the morning, but he would regret making her move faster than she wanted. He changed clothes, grabbed the open bottle of wine from the fridge and walked back over to house, remember that he didn't have to knock.

"Els, I'm back" He called out to her walking towards her kitchen to get the wine glasses.

"I'll be out in a minute" He heard her say from the bathroom in her bedroom in a shaky voice. Did he really have that kind of affect on her? He walked towards her room, unsure if he should go in there. He wanted to check on her though, make sure she was alright, if he did or said something to upset her.

"Are you ok?" He asked knocking gently on the door.

"Y…e…s" she said in between breaths.

Was she crying? Did he make her cry?

"Sweetheart are you crying? Did I do something to upset you?" He asked wanting to open the door, but if she was mad at him that would only make things worse.

"No" Was all he got.

"No you're not crying or no I didn't upset you? Elena please come out here and talk to me, I don't want to open the door" He said to sweetly.

"Its unlocked" giving him permission to come into her bathroom.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of the tub, mascara running down her cheeks her cell phone in her hand.

"Babe, what happened?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"He…called…me" She said starting to sob again

"Who called? Calm down, I'm here" He said rubbing his hands up and down her legs, trying to soothe her.

"Josh" She said looking up at him.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" What the hell did he want? What did he say to get her upset like this?

"Yes" She nodded tears welling up in her eyes again.

"It's ok, please don't cry" He said wiping her falling tears with his thumb.

"He said I lied and he knows where I live and he wants his share" She started to shake and gasp for breath.

"His share of what?" He asked gently

"I don't know what he is talking about" She said starting to hyperventilate.

"_This is my house as much as it is your, both of our names our on the deed" He yelled back at her as he smacked her. "I told you not to raise your voice at me"_

"_How could you" She said rubbing her cheek where he hit her. _

"_How could I, just like this" He said backhanding her hard enough to throw her against the floor "Get up I'm not finished" _

"_Please don't" She begged_

"_I always did like seeing you beg" He said picking her up and slamming her against the wall. _

"_Josh…please" She pleaded, feeling the panic attack rising in her. _

_He moved his hands to her waist and kissed her roughly._

"_Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked grabbing her hair and banging her head against the wall with one hand and his other hand moving up her skirt. _

"_No…please" She answered sobbing, afraid of what he was going to do. _

"_I think it is, you wore the skirt I told you got me all hot and bothered" He said banging her head against the wall again and kissing her hard. _

"_Stop…Don't…Please" Trying to block out the pain in her head. _

"_I think your saying those words a little to early, love" He told her throwing her towards the stairs, making his way behind her to the bedroom. Please don't let him do what she think he was planning on doing. This is not what she wanted, she wanted him back but not like this. For the first time in her life she was terrified of a man. _

"Sweetheart?" He said looking at her, she was terrified, but why, did she know what he was talking about? She looked up at him, and threw her arms around his neck sobbing.

"Please don't leave me David, I'm scared" She cried, leaving her tears on his shirt.

"I won't" He put his arms around her and rubbed her back as she cried silently against his shirt.

Why was so she so scared of her ex-boyfriend, what had he done to her? She never talked about him, the only thing he knew of her past with him was that they broke up and she moved here shortly after. He stood up with her in his arms when he felt her crying subside some carrying her to the bed room. He set her gently on the bed and then climbed in beside her, pulling her close to him and letting her cry against his chest. He laid there with her for what seemed like hours just stroking her hair gently as she cried. He felt her breathing deepen letting him know she was asleep, he had never seen anyone so scared before. What was he going to do?


	22. Chapter 22

David laid there holding her until he knew for she was sleeping before getting up and finding her phone; he was going to listen to that message. He knew he was invading her privacy but he wanted to know what he said exactly to cause Elena to act that way, to cause that much fear. He found her phone on the bathroom floor still open from where she had listened to the message; he picked it up and hit the voicemail button.

"You have no new messages and one old message, press one to play all messages" The automated message told him. He pressed one so he could listen.

"Love, you have some nerve hanging up on me, do you remember what happened the last time you raised your voice at me? I'm going to let this slide this time. I just wanted to let you know that I figured out your little secret you lying bitch, I want my share, I know where you live, don't make me come and get it, I wont be happy if I have to drive there to get it, I can't be held responsible for what might happen. You have two days to call me back; the information to reach me is in that letter. Take care, love"

He hung the phone, what the hell is he talking about? What did he do to her the last time she raised his voice at him? He wanted to wake her up and find out what he did to her. He mentioned a letter, he had to find that letter, and it wasn't in the bathroom. He walked over to the table where she kept her purse by the front door and looked through the stack there, nothing. Where would she put it? He pulled out his cell phone and pressed 2.

"Hello" a groggy voice answered.

"Pete, its Dave"

"Bud its like ten thirty, did you get laid or something?"

"No, I really need to talk to Izzy; I have a question that only a woman can answer"

"Man your not asking my wife for sex advice, I can help you, I have no problem in that department"

"Is that really all you ever thing about? I need to talk to Izzy something is wrong with Elena and it's something only she can answer, would you just give her the damn phone" He yelled at his friend.

"Ok, Ok, Sorry mate"

"Davey what's wrong?" Izzy said as she came on the line.

"Its Elena she got a call from her Ex-boyfriend, saying he knew where she lived, she just feel asleep after crying for about two hours and nearly having a panic attack, what could a man do to a woman to make her scared like that?"

"Hun only two things, and I'm sure you know what they are" She told him confirming his fears.

"So either he beat her or raped her?" not really asking

"Maybe even both" She told him.

"Izzy, what do I do?"

"Dave I honestly don't know, did you talk to her?

"She was to upset and I didn't want to pressure her into talking about it"

"That was probably for the best, I will let Pete know you can't go fishing tomorrow"

"What no fishing, what the hell is going on" David overheard Pete say to his wife.

"Izzy put Pete back on I will talk to him, I need to apologize for being rude to him anyway"

"Alright, you need anything at all don't hesitate to call back ok"

"I won't thanks Izzy"

"Ok so why can't we go fishing tomorrow?" Pete asked him

"Because Els got a call from her Ex saying he knew where she lived and he wanted his cut" Trying to condense the story as much as possible.

"That's weird, his cut of what?"

"I don't she freaked out and wouldn't stop crying, she is terrified, and only two things can make a woman that scared of a man"

"I can be dressed in ten minutes what is his address?"

"Pete relax, stay in bed with Izzy"

"Relax are you fucking serious? She may have been beaten or raped, maybe even both and you're telling me to relax?"

"I know, I want to talk to her first, I just don't want to jump to conclusions and make matters worse"

"I get that, either way Izzy and I are getting dressed we will be there in 20 minutes or so, If she was raped she going to need a woman, neither one of us could sit there and listen to it without breaking something or demanding to know where he lived"

"You don't have to do that"

"David?" He heard Elena's voice call to him from the bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know this chapter is short, but the weather is getting bad outside and figured I better stop now before I lose any work :) Remember Read and Review, well not you VAcrazy13, I know that you will tell me what you like and don't like :P**

"David?" He heard Elena's voice call to him from the bedroom.

"See you in few" He heard Pete say as he hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to" Elena asked him as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Pete and Izzy" He pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, I was afraid you left" She confessed.

"I told you I wouldn't, Pete and Izzy are coming over, please do not get upset, I listened to the message he left" He told her hoping and praying she wouldn't start yelling and throw him out.

"Ok" was all she said snuggling up into his neck.

"You're not angry?"

"To be honest I figured you would listen to the message"

"What did he do to you Elena?"

She tensed up in his arms and looked down to see the tears swell up in her eyes.

"Please don't make me tell you" She told him starting to cry, she just wanted to lie in his arms, was the only place she felt completely safe.

"Alright I won't, just don't cry please" He couldn't bear to see her cry; it made him feel so helpless.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry sweetheart; you can cry if you want"

"That's not what I'm sorry for"

"So what are you sorry for then?"

"This mess, I know you didn't sign up for it"

"Look at me" He titled her chin up so he could look into her eyes "This is not your fault, don't for a minute think it is"

"It is, I raised my voice at him, I told him to get out, but he didn't listen, he…he put his hands on me" she started sobbing and shaking again.

"Sssshhh its ok babe"

"No it's not ok, I should have known better, I deserved it, and he warned me that he wasn't responsible for what happened when I raised my voice at him"

"Els, it is never ever your fault, you have a right to express your feelings"

"It is David, I wore the skirt he liked to make him see I could be pretty again, I wasn't supposed to be there, he told me not to be there, instead he brought her, I yelled and screamed, I made him do it" she was sobbing again.

"Let it out" he told her rubbing her back.

"He knows where I live, he is going to do it again" she said clutching to him like her life depended on it.

"He isn't going to lay a hand on you, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" his blood was boiling inside, he was going to kill him, he was almost positive that he rapped and beat her.

"Just don't leave me, I don't care if you never kiss me again or want me, just don't leave" sobbing harder than she did before.

He titled her head up and looked into her eyes; she thought this affect the way he thought about her. That he would find her unattractive, that he wouldn't want her anymore?

"This does not change the way I feel about you or what I think about you, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I still want you" He told her, he would have to reassure her, he told himself that he wouldn't kiss her until she begged for it, but she needed it, she needed him.

He put his lips to hers moving them slowly and gently across her lips, his hands rubbing and massaging the small of her back. He could feel the passion building up inside him, he didn't need that right now, he knew she couldn't handle more than what he was doing. She shocked him though with her soft moan and moved her hands to his hands hair, taking advantage of his shocked started and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He let her have control of the kiss, when she took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, he lost control. He quickly took control of the kiss, massaging her tongue with his, moving his hands up and down on her back, causing her to moan. He broke the kiss to take a breath and started kissing her neck.

"You are so beautiful Els, don't ever think that what he did to you will make me think otherwise" he told her assaulting her neck like he did earlier, moving his hands up the back of her shirt to feel her skin.

"Promise" He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her in the eye.

"I promise" sealing his promise with a kiss, quickly slipping his tongue in her mouth, making sure she knew he wasn't going to break that promise. She moaned into his mouth as his hands massaged the bare skin on her back, slowing grinding her hips against him. He deepened the kiss moving his hands to her hips and around to her stomach, causing her to grind harder into him, it was him that moaned this time.

Ring…Ring…Ring


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is dedicated to VAcrazy13, she was begging for more Pete because she is in love with him, I might have to write a scene with him and Izzy just for her so she can get off my back :P j/k even though she would enjoy it :P**

"Shit" David groaned as his phone rang. He didn't want that moment to end, even though he knew that if they weren't interrupted it would have lead to something more that that. His kiss was only supposed to reassure her that what he felt wouldn't change, but it got hot fast, he would definitely have to rethink about all that teasing, maybe that is what caused this.

"Are you going to answer that?" Elena asked as she moved off his lap, noticing how turned on his was, not that she wasn't she was just glad to be a woman at that moment, no one could see how turned on she was, even though she was dripping wet.

"Yeah, I was trying to gain some composure before I did" He said winking at her.

"Hello" David said into the phone.

"Mate where are you we were knocking on your door but didn't get an answer, thought we told you we would be here in like twenty minutes" Pete said into the phone.

"I'm over at Elena's, next door" He told him.

"Oh ok be there in a second" Pete said hanging up the phone.

"Pete and Izzy are here" He said he couldn't answer the door like this.

"Go to the bathroom, I will get the door, it will still look suspicious but at least they wont see" Elena sad to him kissing him on the cheek.

"You are amazing you know that" turning his face so he could gently kiss her before walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh and again, I don't recall begging you to kiss me" she told him winking.

Roof…Roof

"You're saved by the door bell, this time Els, will you be next time? David replied back winking.

She walked over to the door opening it, not even realizing that her hair was all over the place from her heated kiss with David.

"Hi" Elena greeted Pete and Izzy.

"Elena?" Pete asked.

"You have the right house, David had to go to the bathroom" She told them.

"Ok, I'm Isla or Izzy and this is my husband Peter or Pete, It's nice to meet you"

"I'm Elena and its nice to meet you too, please come in she motioned for them to come in"

"Did we interrupt something?" Pete asked

"No why would you say that?" Elena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well your hair is all over the place and David is in the bathroom" He replied

"I was asleep" She said blushing.

"That is what we call bed head right babe" Pete looked at Izzy smiling.

"Yes and when you deny something your not supposed to blush it kind of gives you away" Izzy said smiling.

"Hey you two" David came up and stood behind Elena "Go fix your hair sweetheart" He told so only she could hear.

"If you will excuse me for a moment" Elena told them as she walked out of the room beat red.

"Pete your not even here five minutes you already made her blush with your debauchery, and you Izzy you helped him" David said smiling.

"Nice way to great your best friends, if we had known that you could have handled things we would have stayed home you know, I do rather enjoy my wife's talents in bed" Pete replied.

"I was using the bathroom" He told his friends.

"Davey, using the bathroom for personal use like that is none of our business" Izzy commented joining in on the fun.

"That's not what I was doing" He denied.

"Sure, sure, it's ok, Izzy has caught me a few times, granted she punished me for not coming to her for help" Pete joked with him.

"I'm back" Elena said as she walked into the room.

"We were just getting on Davey here for not asking for your help with his personal issue" Pete replied.

"Petey, you think maybe she is the one that caused it and we interrupted him before she could help release his issue" Izzy joking with them.

"Ok guys that's enough, do I need to remind you two about you disappeared at your house warming party for over an hour and that the entire party heard how much you were enjoying each other or about how you both left me alone with a blind date and we had to listen to you for about 20 minutes" David told them.

"That was uncalled for mate, Elena didn't need to know that" Pete said pretending to sound hurt.

"Anybody want some hot tea" Elena asked fully embarrassed at the way they talked.

"Yes please, Pete will want some too, he says no but then drinks mine" Izzy said.

"It's because I love the way your tea tastes, it's almost as good as you" Pete said winking at his wife.

"Pete, you promised you were going to be on your best behavior" She scolded him.

"I didn't, I promised that I wouldn't go off and hurt anyone tonight, not that I would be my normal horn dog self" He told her, squeezing her waist.

"Enough you too, you would think you too are newlyweds the way you act" David said interrupting them.

"You mean you aren't?" Elena asked.

"Nope been married eight years, together 14" Pete answered proudly.

"Have you two always been this way?" Elena asked.

"Pete was born that way, he what we call a window licker" David responded.

"Davey, how many times have we gone over this he is Special" Izzy joked.

"You're going to pay for that one later Babe" Pete said to his wife.

"Honey you know I would enjoy that far too much" She replied back to him.

"Window licker?" Elena questioned.

"Ahh yes, See I am half Australian and half American and in Australian Window licker is another term for slow people" Pete told her.

"As is special" David added.

"Do you want some help making tea" Izzy asked Elena, they may have been joking but she remembered why they came over here so late and wanted to make sure Elena knew that she had people she could count on.

"Sure, did you want some?" Elena asked looking at David not noticing Izzy was shaking her head no behind her.

"No, thank you sweetheart" David answered giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"That makes number two" Elena joked with him, making sure he knew she was keeping track of the times he kissed her without begging for them.

"Don't worry, I know" David winked at her.

"Makes number two of what" Pete asked

"Nothing" David and Elena said in unison.

"Ok, then I won't ask, count me out on tea too babe" Pete told Izzy as the girls walked out of the room. He had to hand it to his wife; she got Elena alone so she could talk to her about what that piece of shit ex-boyfriend that liked to call himself a man did to her.


	25. Chapter 25

**This by far was the hardest chapter I have written for this, I know you were hoping for some more Petey in this chapter VAcrazy13, but you will just have to be patient. I got somethings planned for you :P (I'm J/K i knew that would freak you out LOL) Read and Review! Oh and maybe if you review I will give you a preview to an upcoming chapter (Don't worry VAcrazy13 you will get one I know you'll review :P)**

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with all that banter in there" Izzy told her.

"It's fine, just never seen something like that before" Elena replied honestly.

"Ah, well Davey and Petey have been friends since they were like 13 so I had two choices change two men or be happy that not only did I find the love of my life but I gained a best friend too, I chose to be happy"

"They both seem like really great guys"

"They are I'm glad you like Davey, I've been wanting him to meet a nice woman, not just for him but for selfish reasons too"

"Selfish reasons?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah see they go fishing, I stay home alone or shop alone, now they go fishing I got you"

"You don't have any girlfriends?"

"Not really no, I had one, but she got stupid and threw herself at my husband, she forgot that my husband is madly in love with me"

"I had a friend that did that, except he wasn't madly in love with me"

"Was this ex Davey called us about?"

All Elena could do is nod when the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why don't we sit outside and talk?" Izzy said, knowing that Elena didn't want to talk about anything so close to the boys.

"Ummm" Elena was hesitant to say yes, she really didn't want to talk about it at all.

"I won't pressure you to talk about anything you don't want to" Izzy told her, placing her hand over hers to reassure her.

"Ok" Elena replied.

They both grabbed a cup of tea and made their way to the patio in the backyard.

"Your flower garden is beautiful, has David seen this?" Izzy commented as they sat down.

"Yes, He helped me plant it today" Elena answered her.

"Well then the two of you did a very nice job"

"Thank you"

Awkward uncomfortable silence filled the air, Elena knew that Izzy wanted to talk about what happened and Izzy knew that she didn't really want to.

"It's ok to ask Izzy, I know you want too" Elena told her.

"Your right I do, but I told you I wouldn't pressure you" Izzy replied.

"I know" She said.

"So what were you and David doing before we got here?"

"Oh…well" Elena said turning all colors of red.

"Girl, you have got to stop blushing so much" Izzy joked.

"I can't help it; if I could I wouldn't blush like I do"

"I figured"

"So your Ex left you for another woman?"

"Yeah my closest friend"

"She wasn't your friend; friends don't do that to friends"

"True, I couldn't ever hurt someone like that; I know how much it hurts and wouldn't want to bring pain like that on anybody"

"I got lucky I've never been cheated on, haven't ever cheated either, Petey is more than I can handle sometimes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away Els"

"Do you and Petey really get it on that often?"

"Oh my heavens no, we know how uncomfortable are banter makes Davey sometimes, so we do it just to get a rise out of him, Petey and I are nothing like that at home when its just the two of us"

"Awww, I bet you two are cute"

"We are, but we have had many years of practice, enough about Petey and I let's get back to David and you please"

"There really isn't much to tell, we have kissed 4 times"

"Granted I want all the juicy details, but that's not what I meant, what do you like about him?"

"I like that I can be me around him, I don't have to put on an act or get dressed up, like when we were planting flowers, I had no make up on, was dirty and sweaty but I could see that lusty look in his eyes, he is also really easy to talk to, like I know I can tell him what happened with Josh, I just don't want to change the look he gives me now"

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything to him, it's what Josh did to you and it wouldn't change the way he felt about you, if anything he would care for you more, knowing what you've been through"

"You think so?"

"I know so, so what exactly happened with Josh"

"Well do you want why I'm scared of him or why happened between us before that?"

"What ever you are comfortable telling me"

"Ok"

Elena told her all about Josh, how he made her feel like a princess in the beginning, how he supported her goals about becoming partner at the firm. She even told her about how she remembered him crawling into bed when he thought she was asleep and pulled her as close as he could saying that he couldn't live without her. She was crying by the end of it, that one memory would stay with her always, not because she wanted him back but because it was the most honest moment she knew he had. Elena didn't tell her about he beat her and raped her that day, she couldn't, she could never tell anyone, she knew that if she did it would change the way everyone treated her, besides how could she ever admit to anyone that she got wet while being raped. How could he understand that, she couldn't understand that and hated herself for it, was like her body betrayed her.


	26. Chapter 26

"Ladies, may I interrupt" David asked standing in the doorway.

"Of course you can" Elena replied.

"Where is Petey?" Izzy asked.

"Bathroom, Els so what do you want to do about tomorrow? I would prefer not leaving you here alone until we know what it is he wants" David told her.

"That's easy, she can go shopping with me while you and Pete go fishing and then lunch at our house after" Izzy answered.

"Did I hear my name" Pete said walking out onto the patio greeting his wife with a kiss.

"Yes, I was telling David that Elena could go shopping with me while you two went fishing, then lunch at our house afterwards or dinner whatever time we all decide to go" Izzy responded.

"That sounds great, be careful Els she has a shopping problem" Petey told her.

"Oh then we will get along great I love shopping and haven't really been since I've been here" Izzy said.

"Uh-oh, Dave I'm sorry mate, babe its late think we should head home" Pete asked looking at his wife.

"Yeah honey lets go" Getting up from her chair and walking back into the house the others following behind her.

"So what time do you want us here tomorrow?" Pete asked as they got to the front door.

"Well its Sunday so the mall doesn't open up until later" Izzy responded.

"What time does it open" David asked

"Noon" Izzy and Elena answered together making both of the men laugh.

"I am in trouble" David said winking at Elena, silently wishing that they could pick up right where they left off before Pete and Izzy showed up.

"So it looks like it will be dinner, see you two at like 1:30ish, take care, come babe lets go home" Pete told them before grabbing his wife's hand and walking them to the door.

"Ok see you tomorrow" Elena said giving Izzy a brief hug.

"What I don't get one, I came to the rescue" Pete asked jokingly.

"No" David answered before Elena could.

"Goodnight" Pete said laughing walking away from the door, he definitely had lots to talk about with his friend tomorrow he was already possessive of her.

They all said goodnight and Elena shut and locked the door behind them, suddenly being pushed against by David.

"Where were we?" He whispered into her ear, gently rubbing circles on her waist where he placed his hands.

"I'm drawing a blank, why don't you remind me" Elena said flirting with him, hoping he would kiss her forgetting about how she hadn't asked.

"Hmmm, I could do that" Placing kisses on her neck.

"You could" she arched her neck up to his mouth enjoying the sensations that were going through her body.

"But you didn't ask me so I think I'm going to have to pass" Smiling as he let go of her waist and backed away from her.

"Ugghh" Elena groaned damn tease she thought to herself.

"Sorry, but I am not kissing you again until you ask" He laughed to himself.

"What if I don't ever ask?"

"Sweetheart don't worry you will, it's only a matter of time"

"If you say so"

"Why don't we sit down and talk for a minute"

"Ok" Getting nervous what is it that he would want to talk about, please don't let him ask about Josh.

"Its nothing bad, I just want you sitting while I say something"

"Is that supposed to make me relax, because it's only making me more nervous"

"Then I will just come out with it, I would rather either I stay here with you or you stay at my house with me, I really don't want you alone"

"Oh, I don't know"

"Elena, even though I'm sure you know how much I want you, it's not something that we have to do if you don't want to" He told her placing a hand on her knee and caressing the skin there.

"How about we stay here tonight and tomorrow I stay with you"

"Deal, you tired"

"A little, I feel emotionally drained"

"I can understand that, why don't we get some sleep" He stood up reaching his out gesturing her to take it.

Elena didn't say anything she just nodded and took his hand and let him lead her back into her bedroom turning off the lights as they went. She pulled down the covers and climbed in; he followed her lead and climbed into next to her. She had her back to him, but he pulled her to him spooning, enjoying the feel of her body next to him.

"David" Elena said turning around to face him bringing her face close to his, their lips almost touching.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok, This chapter actually made me cry while writing it, I know I promised those that reviewed a preview and you will get It don't worry, I just had to get through this chapter, I thought the last chapter was hard, this was even harder. Thank you for the song Damaged by Plumb and Silence by Delerium for helping me get throught his chapter. Read and Review. **

"David" Elena said turning around to face him bringing her face close to his, their lips almost touching.

"Yes" was she just going to kiss him instead of asking.

"I want to tell you about Josh" she said quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes, promise me you will listen and not get angry at me" She said looking into eyes.

"Sweetheart I promise, nothing you could say about what happened would make me angry with you" He told her kissing her forehead.

"I'm not sure where to start" she said nervously.

"Start where you feel most comfortable, would it make you feel better if we sat up" He asked her.

"Ok" sitting up and crossing her legs to sit Indian style, he followed her lead and did the same.

"Well Josh and I were having dinner one night about 3 days after he asked me to marry him, and he told me that we couldn't be together anymore that he was leaving me for another woman taking our dog with him, that I wasn't the sexy, attractive, brilliant women he fell in love with, that I let myself go and he need someone who look like a lawyers wife" She told him tears falling down her face, she started with the part that was easy. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the top of hers trying to give her some comfort.

"He told me that he would be back tomorrow to get his things and that he didn't want me there, he said that he didn't need a desperate attempt to get me back and then he left me standing there crying, the next day I got up and I got dressed in a skirt I knew he thought I looked good in, I did my hair and my make-up, even though he told me not to be there I really want him to stay, I wanted to marry him, I loved him" She took a breath in between her cries.

David hated seeing her like this, she was so damaged so hurt, he just wanted to pull her into his arms, take away all those memories of what he did to her.

"He showed up and walked into the house, I stopped him trying to get him to talk to me, he told me it all meant nothing to him and then she walked in, my best friend, he was sleeping with my best friend, I yelled at her and told both of them to get out of my house. He told me not to raise my voice at him again, but I did and he smacked me and then when I got up he backhanded me hard enough to knock me to the floor, he picked me up and slammed me against the wall, he started kissing me roughly, I started to beg him to stop, he said he liked seeing me beg, that this is what I wanted, I told him no, he wouldn't listen said that it was the reason I wore the skirt, he banged my head against the wall, then he threw me towards the stairs" Sobbing at this point, he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her in his arms.

"You don't have to continue" He told her rubbing her back as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"No I do, I haven't told anyone, I want you to know, I just need a minute" She told him crying on his shoulder.

"Take all the time you need sweetheart" He stroked her hair, trying to calm her, he wanted her to finish, but not if made her cry like this, Josh better not show up here, he would kill him, hurting her this way. She sat back across from him and continued to tell about what happened.

"He threw me against the bedroom door, he started kissing me roughly, I starting begging him to stop, he didn't he just said that he liked seeing me beg, he lifted up my skirt and ripped off my panties, he brought his hands back up to my head and banged it against the wall, he starting undoing his pants, I tried to get away but he punched me and threw on the bed…

_"Where the hell do you think you're going I'm not finished with you" He said punching her and then throwing her on the bed._

_"Please Josh don't do this" She begged him._

_"No I deserve this, after all the shit I put up with" _

_He entered her in one swift movement, tearing her walls inside, causing her to cry out in pain. He pushed himself in and out of her, yanking on her hair and kissing her roughly. She felt her body start to betray her as it got slick making her sob even harder. _

_ "If I had known this is how you got wet maybe I wouldn't be leaving you" he said increasing his movements, she could tell he was getting close._

_"Please dear God make him stop" she prayed silently, wishing she were dead, with her parents. He came inside her with a deep groan; he got off her and put on his pants. _

_"Don't ever tell anyone about this, do you understand me?" _

_She didn't answer him she just laid there sobbing curling into the fetal position._

_"Answer me Elena" He yelled at her backhanding her again. _

_"I won't tell anyone" She whispered barely loud enough for him to hear her. _

Elena finished telling David pulling her hands to her face and sobbing, she couldn't look at him. She knew how he felt about her know, she was sick that something like that would turn her on.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know some of you are expecting a review don't worry I have not forgotten just give me time please, work as been a real pain. I hope I made it up to you by posting my longest chapter to date! **

**Froxe: Thank you so much for your compliment it brings me great pleasure knowing you love my story that much. **

**VaCrazy13: My dedicated fan you will be receiving two reviews, I have something special planned just for you, don't worry it is something you will LOVE! That I know is a guarantee.**

**XOXOXO Love ya! **

Elena finished telling David pulling her hands to her face and sobbing, she couldn't look at him. She knew how he felt about her now, she was sick that something like that would turn her on. She knew even though he said that it wouldn't change how he felt about her it did, he thought she was a sick freak. She did the only thing she knew she turned away and curled up in the fetal position and sobbed.

David didn't know what to do he just sat there in shock, he had beat her, raped her, and then threatened to do it again if she told anyone. What kind of sick freak did that to a person; put someone thought that kind of fear and pain? He and Pete would definitely take care of this prick soon that was a guarantee; he just had to find out a last name and then an address. This had everything to do with Elena but mostly he knew that if he did to her that he would do it again and he wanted to make sure that Josh knew Elena was his woman now and no one was going to hurt her like that. Being all caught up in his thoughts about how to murder that man he hadn't noticed that she was in the fetal position sobbing with her back to him. Shit, he told her it wouldn't change what felt and it didn't but because he had sat there just thinking about how to kill the man he gave her the impression that it did.

"Sweetheart, come here" David told her.

"No, its ok I knew it would change the way you felt about me" Elena answered him in between sobs.

"It didn't please look at me" He said placing his hand on her waist.

"Why so I can see how you look at a sick freak" She proclaimed.

"Els, please" He started rubbing her waist and back, dear God let her look at him.

"I know you have to stay here because you don't want to leave me alone, but you don't have to, I know you want to leave" She started crying harder all over again, why did the one person she decide to tell have to think she was a sick freak. She thought he would be different that things would be different but they aren't she made a mental note that she would no longer put her faith in a God that put people through this kind of torture.

"I'm not leaving because I don't want to leave, Els this doesn't change the way I feel about you, after you were done I'm sorry that I didn't respond appropriately but I was thinking about ways to murder the man, he is the sick freak, he put you through pain and torture and threatened to do it again" He told her moving closer to her and pulling her the rest of the way to him, not turning around.

"Please do not lie to me David, I know I'm a freak" Trying to move away from him.

Ok that's it he had enough of this, he deeply cared for this girl and she was going to look at him, she was not a freak why would she think that? Then like a light bulb it dawned on him, she got wet while he raped her, God could I be anymore dense. He turned her over and she covered her face, he removed her hands and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Elena, sometimes when stuff like that happens its perfectly natural for that to happen to a woman, sometimes it can not be helped" David said caressing her face gently. (See A/N at end of chapter.)

"It is?" Elena asked softly.

"Yes sweetheart it is, don't ever think for one moment that you are sick freak because your body had a natural reaction" Adjusting her so that she was straddling his lap with her head on his shoulders.

"So it's natural?" Still wrapping her head around that idea that her body did that all on its own regardless and that it can happen, she would definitely have to look that on the web later.

"Uh-huh, Elena can I ask you something" Rubbing her back calming her for his question.

"What do you want to now" She answered worried about what his question could be.

"Do you have any clue what it is that he might want, what did he mean by his share?"

"No, I don't have any money, my parents left all their money to various charities like I told them too, so I don't what his share is, the only thing I have is the house" She told him honestly.

"The house?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Josh and I bought a house together because we planned on getting married in the future and want to have kids, we could afford it so we got it, Oh my god that's it, both of our names are on the deed" She answered.

"But you haven't sold it, so I still don't understand what his share would be" He was officially confused if his name was on the deed she couldn't sell it.

"No but I contacted a lawyer and said I wanted my name off the deed, I can't sell it because that would require talking to him, the lawyer said he would handle everything and contact me when he knew something"

"When was this?"

"It was about a month ago, He said it might take a month or little longer to see what my options were"

"Pete being a lawyer and handling stuff like this before, I know your options, either sell him your half, buy his half, or let it be foreclosed on, unless you can strike a deal with the mortgage company"

"Pete's a lawyer?"

"Well was, per Izzy's request he no longer works"

"You mean he doesn't work at all" What kind of man doesn't work to support his wife?

"No, Izzy's job requires her to travel quite often and weeks at a time, and she hates being away from him so his job is to go with her"

"Oh"

"I know what your thinking, Pete had to let go of his pride on this one, he thought he wasn't being a man, but Izzy explained that they had the opportunity to see the world together and she could make money doing it, so why should he work, she managed the money and they had more than enough to be able to live exactly the same maybe even better, so why miss this chance, In the end he supported her decision, he knew he couldn't be without her and this was her dream job and he made a promise to himself years ago that he wanted her dreams to come true and this was one of her dreams"

"Awww, He is such a sweetheart"

"Yeah he has it bad for her, so tomorrow over dinner we talk to Pete, do you have the paperwork and everything to the house?"

"It's in the filing cabinet in the office"

"Ok, we will take that with us, he can offer some light on the situation, but in the mean time, we should head to bed, it is getting really late" He climbed off the bed and started to head to the living room.

"Are you staying in here with me?" She asked worried that he was going to sleep in the living the room or the day bed in the office.

"Of course, I was just going to make sure the front and back doors where locked" Smiling at her, he didn't think Jesus himself could stop him from sleeping in that bed with her, ok so maybe he could but he would be the only person.

He walked to the front door and made sure it was locked, dead bolted and chained, then making sure the sliding glass door was locked and the pole was down so it couldn't be opened. He stopped at the refrigerator getting a bottle of water for them to drink.

"Are you thirsty?" David asked walking back into the room holding up the bottle of water for her to see.

"Please" She said extending her hand for the bottle as he walked towards her.

David handed her the water and climbed in bed under the covers next to her. He watched her lips around the bottle and immediately thought of their kisses and how soft her lips were. Looking away from her, think of something else he told himself, he had to wait for her to ask him to kiss her, he was going to hold out regardless of how bad he wanted to kiss her. He felt her move on the bed and looked back at her, she had set the bottle of water on the night stand and moved closer to him, she was on her back and he could tell she wasn't sure if it was ok to cuddle up next to him.

"Come here" He told her pulling her to him, no way he was sleeping next to her without holding her.

"Goodnight" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Kissing her forehead.

Elena closed her eyes and smiled to herself, it felt so good to be in his arms. She got scared that he was sleeping somewhere else when he got out of the bed, but instead he was making all the doors in the house were locked, thinking about her safety. She started thinking about the day ahead of them and shopping, she would have to look at her accounts tomorrow to see how much she could spend. She didn't tell David the entire truth about the no money thing, she still had some left over from her severance package, but it was what she was still making the mortgage payment with until something was figured out. She would tell him tomorrow, slowly drifting off to sleep enjoying the warmth his arms provided.

**A/N: I really don't know if there is any truth to that actually happening to a woman while being raped, I saw it on a crime show and just went with it. So if I am wrong just pretend that it can happen and let me know for future reference so I don't make that mistake again**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter, Please don't hate me. **

**I need your help, David needs a nick name. Elena has Els, but I just can't seem to bring her to call him Dave, Davey or D, they just don't seem to fit him. So let me know what you guys think it should be :) I'm not offering previews because I already have people waiting on them, and well I don't want anyone mad at me, I'm just hoping you all love me enought help me out of the goodness of your hearts! **

**XOXOXO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Woot another long chapter! I hope you enjoyed your preview, I know it was short but I couldn't very well give you the whole chapter now could I, besides I have been known to be a little bit of a tease :P **

**VAcrazy13: Do I have you a little stressed about your special preview yet? Wondering what I got planned for you? Hehe the fate of Pete and Izzy lies in my hands. LOL**

David awoke with the sunrise, his arms still around Elena, they had changed positions sometime during the night and now they were spooning with his arms around her waist. He looked down at her; she is the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. In her sleep she looked so peaceful like nothing bad had ever happened to her, he was so thankful that she told him about what happened with Josh. It made him wonder if she had told Izzy about what happened, he would have to ask Izzy today, a part of him really wanted to be the first person she told. Elena adjusted in his arms rolling over to face him and curling up even closer, he smiled to himself, even in her sleep she knew he was there. He kissed her forehead and just stared at her for a while, thinking about what life would be like with her. She was passionate, loving, kind, gentle, funny, smart and gorgeous; he could definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with her. He was going to show her how a woman should be treated, show her how it feels to be cherished and loved. He would start today with breakfast in bed, he made great eggs, especially omelets.

David put on a pot coffee and made his way around the kitchen getting everything together to make her the best breakfast she had ever had.

"What are you?" Elena asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm making you breakfast, what are you doing up" He turned around looking at her; she looked great even with bed head.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when someone is making all kinds of noise in here" Winking at him and walking to him.

"Is it now?" He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too" Nuzzling up into his neck, he smelled so good.

"There is coffee on, you want a cup?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"Oh yes, that is a necessity in the morning" smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek and then going about her way to make herself a cup of coffee.

"I agree it is" Going back to what he was doing.

"David, you don't have to do that, I'm not really a breakfast eater" She told him as he was busying getting things ready to start cooking.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I typically don't get hungry until around lunch time, I don't want you to go through all this trouble for me to just pick at my food, why don't we go enjoy a cup of coffee on the patio?" She told him walking outside.

"Well I will just have to make you lunch then" Following her outside.

She sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the sunrise; it is so beautiful she thought. How was she going to tell him that she accidentally lied last night about the no money thing? She really didn't want him to think she was lying on purpose it was just her severance package and the only thing it got spent on was the mortgage payment.

"Come sit here with me" David said interrupting her thoughts motioning for her to sit on his lap.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I want to enjoy this beautiful sunrise and my coffee with my arms around the most beautiful bed head woman I have ever laid eyes on" Winking at her.

"Oh lord" She put her hands up to her hair, she completely forgot about how her hair looked when she got up in the morning.

"Stop, you looking amazing" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him on top of his lap when she started towards the door.

"I do not; I know what my hair looks like in the morning"

"Well, I happen to disagree" He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck.

"David I need to tell you something about last night" She really didn't want to interrupt this moment but she had to tell him before she forgot and it made things worse.

"Ok" He looked up at her wondering what she wanted to say.

"Last night I said I didn't have any money, that was entirely the truth, I forgot about the rest of my severance package that is the in back, its what I have been making the mortgage payment with, I'm sorry I didn't mean to lie to you" She told him frowning.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yeah that's it are you mad?" Looking at him with hope in her eyes that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Sweetheart how could I be mad at you for something like that? You didn't do it on purpose" He smiled at her.

"You're really not mad?"

"Nope not in the slightest" As he planted kisses on her neck, he wanted to kiss her so bad so he opted for the next best thing,

"Mmmm" Was the only sound she made as she arched her neck to him, was he trying to get her to ask him to kiss her, because she really wanted him to. The few times that they had kissed were absolutely delightful.

"Do…you…like…this?" He asked between kisses.

"Very much" she mumbled in response.

"I'm glad, I aim to please" He put his hands on her waist moving her to straddle his lap so he could kiss the other side of her neck.

"What time do we have to start getting ready to go with Pete and Izzy?"

"Not for a while, what do you want to do" Placing his hands on the small of her back bringing her closer.

"Ummm" Good lord this man knew how to kiss her neck in all the right places she wanted his lips on hers she was breaking down.

"We probably should pack a few things for you take over to my place" Stopping and looking up at her, he loved the way she responded to his touch, but he had to stop if not he would end up kissing her again before she asked or begged.

"Yeah and I need to check my account that has my severance package to see how much money I can spend today shopping with Izzy" she said frowning slightly; she didn't want him to stop kissing her neck.

"Don't frown, I just don't want to get caught up in the moment and forget about all our other plans today, so what do you need to pack?" He said cupping her cheek.

"I know, I'm not sure it depends on what I buy today on what I am going to wear to work tomorrow" She said getting off of him and going back into the house.

"You could always wear that dress you wore the other night" He said following her into the house.

"I could but it's dirty, that reminds me I have to do some laundry"

"You can do it at my place tonight if you want"

"I guess so, let me see about my account and then I will get to packing, I don't really have to pack much, I do only live across the hall"

"Very true, I'm going to put this stuff away while you check your accounts"

"Ok" She said and walked out of the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

**VAcrzy13: You have been good to me and shown me so much love that this is just for you, I know you have ants in your pants about where the money came from. **

**To save questions being asked her ringtone is Carla Vallet - Streets of Tomorrow, I think it kinda fits her life, check it out and let me know if you like it :) **

**XOXOXO**

Elena walked into the office sitting down at the desk and turning on the computer she was so glad that David was here with her. She woke up alone and it made her a little sad, she wanted to wake up in his arms and see what he looked like sleeping. But tomorrow would be different she had to get up and go to work so she would be able to wake up before him, that thought made her smile. She noticed that the computer was booted up so she logged into her bank account, she was going shopping today with Izzy. She hadn't been shopping with another woman in while, and she really liked Izzy she was easy to talk to, funny and really really pretty.

"Impossible" She said out loud.

"What's impossible?" David asked from the doorway.

"There is extra money in my account, a lot of extra money"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I haven't checked the account for two months but I know my balance should not read $29,924"

"What, did you look at the account history?"

"No, that's what I am waiting to load now" She glanced down and noticed the letter form Josh she picked it up.

"Is that the letter from Josh?"

"Yes I guess I should open it"

"Probably might help on knowing what he wants"

She opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_Elena,_

_So your lawyer contacted me and let me know that the contracts on the house were null and void. You are quite stupid, what makes you think that I wouldn't find out about this. I want my share, call me. I would hate to see something like the last we saw each other happen, even though I have missed the feel of your soft skin. _

_Josh_

She looked up at David shocked, the contracts on the house were null and void, how could that be? Josh looked over them himself to make sure they were ok before we signed.

"What?" David asked.

"The contracts on the house were null and void, I don't understand"

She looked up at the computer and saw that there was a deposit from the mortgage company.

"Well we will get Pete to look at them"

"The mortgage company made the deposit, why would they do that?"

"I don't know"

"I am going to have to call them; I want to make sure this money is mine before I spend any of it"

"I can't blame you there, so how much you going to spend today on shopping"

"Not much, I really don't need anything, but I do have an obsession with shoes"

"Ahh, well lets get your stuff together and over to my place, I want to shower before I go fishing with Pete.

"You can go do that now, while I get everything together here, I would like to shower as well" She smiled at him.

"I could" He replied.

"I know you don't want to leave me here alone, but I am perfectly safe, you're only across the way, and I won't open the door for anyone unless it is you, Pete or Izzy, deal?"

"Alright, I probably should clean up a little bit anyway, I don't want you see my house as a mess" He said coming closer to her.

"So I will see you in a little bit" She asked standing up from the chair

"Of course" He stretched out his arms to let her know that she was getting a hug before he left.

She stepped into his arms, she wanted him to kiss her goodbye and not on the forehead like he kissed her goodnight. She wanted a real kiss, like the ones he gave her yesterday. But she was not about to lose, he said she would be asking, no begging him to kiss her and well she planned on proving him wrong.

"See you in a bit" She said unlocking the door as they reached it.

"Lock the door behind me sweetheart, I will call you when I'm back on my way over" He told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I will don't worry" Kissing him back on the check and watching him walk to his door.

He turned and smiled at her before opening his door; she smiled back and shut her door, making sure all the locks were locked before she walked away.

She cleaned up the house and packed her brush, toothbrush, make-up, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, the things she knew for sure that she would need. Getting her laundry together and the bag she packed to set by the front door. She then went back to the closet to decide on what to wear today, shopping and dinner with Pete and Izzy, she could wear heels but that was very logical for walking around the mall. Deciding on a pair of jeans, sneakers and her Gators t-shirt, she set them into the bathroom and then went to make the bed. She looked at the sheets; this was the first time she actually had to fix both sides of the bed in awhile. For some reason she stayed on one side of the bed even when sleeping alone, she picked up the pillows and noticed that the pillow he used still smelled of him. Lord she was nuts, who the hell smells a pillow, he was making her act like a crazy teenager, she really had to get her act together.

"Streets of tomorrow, so many ways to go" Her phone sang

She looked at the number it was unfamiliar to her; she debated answering it but decided she better in case it was David.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetheart, think you could be ready in 30 minutes, I called Pete and Izzy to see if they wanted to meet us for lunch" David asked.

"Sure, I just have to hope into the shower really fast" She replied looking at the clock, wow it was 10:30 already.

"Ok, I'll let you go get ready, see you about 11:00 bye sweetheart"

"Bye" She said hanging up the phone.

Elena quickly finished making the bed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. She hardly ever took long showers, so she could be ready in 30 minutes without a problem. As she was getting ready she started getting excited, this was the first time she had been out with friends for lunch in months. She wasn't exactly sure if you would say that David and her are friends, because well friends really didn't do the things they had done together. She would have to talk to him about that, she really wanted him to be her boyfriend but she wouldn't rush it, she would take things slow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok here is your post, It is Friday so I am going to try and post quite a bit this weekend! Read and Review **

**XOXOXOXO**

Roof…Roof

David was here already, he was ten minutes early, luckily she was already dressed and ready to go; she didn't bother with make-up or doing her hair. She looked through the peep hole to make sure that it was David before she answered.

"You're early" She smiled as she opened the door for him.

"Was hoping to catch you in just a towel" He replied winking at her.

"Sorry, I'm dressed and ready to go" She smiled back at him.

"Well I guess I will just have to make due, actually I came early to get your stuff to take back over to my place so we didn't have to come back here tonight" He told her.

"Oh, it's right there" She pointed to the stuff sitting by the door; she did laundry every week so there wasn't that much.

"Let me take this and then we can head out" He said picking up the stuff.

"Sounds good"

"Don't forget the paperwork for Pete to look at" He said loudly walking into house.

"Thanks I almost forgot" She ran into the office pulling the file that held all the paperwork on the house out of her filing cabinet.

She walked back into the living room, picked up her purse, keys and cell phone and walked to the door slamming into David. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backwards.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking" She told him

"Its ok sweetheart, I don't mind catching you, I take it you got everything" He replied kissing her forehead.

"Yes I am ready to shop" Smiling and kissing her cheek.

"Then lets get out of here" He walked out the door and waited for her lock it.

The walked to the car hand and hand and he opened the passenger side door for her, he was such a gentleman. She liked that about him, he really paid attention to the small things, and Josh never did things like that. He only paid attention to the big gestures, when really the small things like this meant so much more to her. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway, when he was on the road he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling it into his lap; she really needed to know what they were to each other, before she ended up hurt.

"Sweetheart, what are you thinking about" David asked.

"Well what are we exactly?" She answered with a question.

"I'm hoping we are at least friends, but honestly I was hoping more than that" He looked at her.

"What exactly is more than that, I mean I can pick up hints, but I don't want to misread anything here" She replied, he implied that they he wanted to be her boyfriend but she wanted him to spell it out; she didn't want her heart broken again.

"I was hoping that you could tell Izzy while shopping and I could tell Pete while fishing that we were a couple" He said kissing her the top of her hand.

"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Could she possibly sound anymore like a damn teenager? What was wrong with her?

"Yes, that is what I'm hoping for" He smiled at her.

"Ok, so we are on the same page then" Now she was just babbling, of course they were on the same damn page, this man really turned her into a big pile of mush. She really needed to get her act together.

"I think so" He said chuckling, he could tell that she was saying something to herself in that beautiful head of hers and he could imagine what.

"What are you chuckling at?" She asked looking at him.

"Well it's just that I could see something going on in that head of yours"

"Oh" Was all she said, she wasn't about to tell him that she was scolding herself, that would sound crazy.

"So we are meeting Izzy and Pete for lunch and then going our separate ways"

"Where are we going for lunch?"

"Just this little Mom & Pop restaurant called Simple Pleasures"

"I like the name"

"I figured you would, its what drew me in, reminded me about the simple pleasures in life"

"Yeah it does"

"Do you know how to get to the mall?"

"David are you serious, what woman doesn't know how to get to the mall?

"True, I just wanted to make sure because Pete is driving us fishing in the truck, its easier to get our fishing poles and such out of a truck then in my car, so that means you get to drive my car"

"Why didn't we just take my car?"

"I didn't think about it honestly, I trust you with my car so it doesn't matter"

He made a right turn and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, she opened the car door and motioned to get out but he pulled on her arm.

"Hold on for a minute' David told her

"Ok, something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say how beautiful you looked before I did this"

Oh my god was he going to kiss her, please oh please let him kiss her.

"Hey you two" Izzy said interrupting them.

"Hi Izzy" David grumbled, slightly glad for the intrusion, he was going to kiss her regardless of if she asked for it not.

"I'm starving lets go eat" Pete said from behind her.

They got out of the car and followed Pete and Izzy towards the restaurant, David took a hold of her hand and locked the car doors with the alarm.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you guys thought this was a chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that it might be a few more days before I get an update in. I had writers block this past weekend, it seems that for some reason I see it in my head but it the words just aren't coming to me. Then I get to work today and it seems that we are on a deadline and I will have to work some overtime. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful words and love, It means the world to me. **

**For those waiting for previews (VAcrazy13) I have not forgotten you should still get it.**

**But I also need your help, I need a nickname for David, it doesn't have to be a shorter version of his name or have anything to do with his name, I just need something because David is to proper. If you let me know and I chose your idea well I might just do something special for you (hehe you know I will) **

**Love you guys and thanks for the support!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok, I am so sorry this took so long, I have been so busy with Real Life. Either way here is your long awaited update. I am dedicating this whole weekend to writing so you should have a few chapters before Monday. I can't get word working so this written in notepad, which means no spell check or grammar check. If you notice any mistakes, please oh please forgive me. Read and Review, I love hearing from ya'll.**

**VACrazy: I have not forgotten about your preview and what I have planned for you! You should have it sometime tomorrow if all goes according to planned. Thank you for keeping me sane when I thought I was losing my mind these past few weeks, you are truly and amazing person..Big Hugs! **

**Love ya'll (Ok I am sounding totally country, LOL)**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey you two" Izzy said interrupting them.

"Hi Izzy" David grumbled, slightly glad for the intrusion, he was going to kiss her regardless of if she asked for it not.

"I'm starving lets go eat" Pete said from behind her.

They got out of the car and followed Pete and Izzy towards the restaurant, David took a hold of her hand and locked the car doors with the alarm.

"Welcome, a table for four" The hostess greeted them at the door.

"That would be great" Izzy spoke

"Right this way, your server will be right with you" She told them as she sat them down at a table in the back.

"Pete, Elena brought some documents with her that I think you should take a look at for her" David told Pete.

"Sure, what kind of papers" Pete asked.

"Papers on the house I bought with Josh, it appears all my payments and down payment are in my bank" Elena said him.

"That is strange, how did you find this out?" Pete responded.

"Hey folks, my name is Sabrina and I will be your server today, what can I get ya'll to drink?" The server asked.

"Sweet tea for me" Elena answered.

"I will have the same" David added.

"Make the same for us as well" Izzy said.

"Alright, do you need a few minutes to look over the menu or are you ready to order"

"Give us a few minutes please" David told her.

"So what is good here?" Elena asked.

"The B.L.T., Turkey Club, Tuna, Rueben, actually everything is good here" David said smiling at her.

"Ok so what are you getting?" Elena responded.

"I always have a hard time deciding" David told her.

"Yeah we always sit here for about ten minutes just trying to figure it out" Izzy said.

"So how about we get all the sandwichs cut into fourths and then we can all have some of everything?" Elena suggested.

"You know that is a brillant idea" Pete said.

"Can you order while I go the restroom?" Izzy asked Pete, getting up from the table.

"Sure babe" Pete asnwered.

"I think I am going to go wash my hands" Elena added getting up from the table.

"Ok, I will order for you" David responded.

"I like her" Pete said as soon as the ladies were out of sight.

"Me too, she is wonderful" David told him.

"Nothing like a Rebecca, so you know your going to give me all the details right?" Pete asked.

"Yeah later not now" David answered.

"Good"

"Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Sabrina asked setting the drinks on the table.

"Yes, I will have the Rueben with fries, she will have the Tuna on Rye with fries" David said.

"I will have the B.L.T. and my wife will have the Turkey club both with fries" Pete added.

"Is it possible to get all those cut into quarters?" David asked.

"Sure not a problem" She answered walking back to kitchen to put in the orders.

"So about these papers, how does Elena know that all the money is back in her account" Pete asked.

"She was checking her account this morning to see how much she could spend at the mall" David answered.

"Is it what Josh is calling and harassing her about now?"

"I think so, but I can't be sure"

"Can't be sure about what?" Izzy asked walking back up to the table with Elena

"If Josh is calling about the money from the house" David answered.

"I'm almost positive it is" Elena said.

"Did he put any money into the house?" Pete asked.

"Not that I can remember" Elena asnwered.

"What?" Izzy asked shocked.

"Well, Josh's money was tied up in the stock market when we went to make the down payment and my parents made the first six payments as a gift" Elena responded.

"So what about the other payments?" Pete asked.

"We had three months were we didn't have to make a payment, then we split up so I have been making them until I figured out what to do about them, I didn't want the house to go into foreclosure and it show up on my credit and ruin my chances of buying again" Elena answered.

"That makes sense" David said placing his hand on her thigh under the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Here you are folks" Sabrina interrupted them with their food.

"Thank you" Izzy said.

"Did you get them cut into fourths so we can all share?" Elena asked.

"Yes I did" David answered placing a fourth of his sandwich on her plate and taking a fourth of hers.

"Thank you" Elena said smiling at him.

"Your welcome" David responded.

"This was the best idea" Izzy said as they finished switching the sandwiches so they all had a piece of each.

"I agree, I always want some of everything when I come here" Pete added.

"What can I said I am brillant" Elena answered with a grin.

"That you are" David replied giving her a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you" Elena said looking at him and then looking at her plate deciding on which sandwich to take a bit out of first.

The rest of lunch was quiet and uneventful as they ate. Elena had to admit that these were some of the best sandwiches that she had ever eaten. She would have to come back here, maybe she could get lunch one day for her boss from here. It was definitely healthier than any fast food restaurant.

"How did you want this check split folk" Sabrina asked them as she took the plates from the table.

"Just put in all on one bill" David answered reaching for his wallet.

"Ok" Sabrina replied walking away from the table.

"You don't have to pay mate" Pete told him.

"I know but you and Izzy are feeding us later so this is on me, I insist" David responded knowing full well that if he didn't that they would try and pay.

"Just let him pay hun, no need to argue about it" Izzy answered, the two of them would end up arguing over who paid because it was what they did.

"I will but I am paying for the bait" Pete said grinning knowing that he was going to take the oppurtunity to force it on his friend now.

"Fine" David replied.

"Wow, are you two always like this about paying for things" Elena asked smiling, she kinda liked seeing David getting all macho about paying for things.

"Yes they are, now lets get to some shopping," Izzy answered.

"Here you go" Sabrina interrupted handing the check to David.

"Thank you" David said looking at the bill.

They paid the bill and walked out of the restaurant, David reached for hand Elena's hand as she walked next to Izzy. Elena turned and looked at him her smile so bright it reached her eyes. That was the smile he loved to see.

"Here sweetheart" David told her handing her the keys to his car.

"Oh yeah, thank you" Elena replied taking the keys.

They walked up to the car and he opened up the drivers side to let her in, He didn't care how long Pete waited on him, he was going to say goodbye to her and make sure she had his number if she needed him.

"Do you have my number?" David asked her.

"Yes, I got it when you called me earlier" Elena answered him.

"Ok good, drive safe sweetheart" David said kissing her cheek, he really wanted to give her a proper kiss goodbye, but he wanted her to ask for it, he was about ready to give up on this little game that they had started. It was killling him not to just kiss her, her lips were so soft and inviting.

"I will, I promise, have fun fishing" Elena responded kissing his cheek.

"Ok, dont forget to tell Izzy" David said whispering in her ear.

"You better not either" Elena told him with a smile.

"I won't, have fun shopping, don't buy the whole mall" David replied smiling back at her.

"She makes no promises to that, I am going to be with her and I would never ever promise that to Pete" Izzy interrupted.

"No and I know better than to ask" Pete said laughing.

They said there goodbyes laughing at comment, Izzy was right she would buy the whole mall if she could. I guess it was the career in fashion Pete thought to himself. He stood there watching his wife and his best friends girlfriend drive away. Wait was that his girlfriend?


	35. Chapter 35

**Woot, two posts in one day! I am on a roll, ok I posted the links on my profile of what Elena bought, ****Enjoy and VACrazy dont kill me at the end please, you know how much I love you, again Word not working so forgive the errors, I will try and get it fixed up and reposted sometime soon, but I think you would prefer a post with errors than no post at all. **

**You know the deal Read and Review, its makes me all giddy :) **

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ok start talking" Izzy told Elena when they were out of the parking lot.

"About what?" Elena asked innocently, knowing full well what she wanted.

"Your funny, you know what" Izzy responded laughing.

"Well we are a couple, David is my boyfriend" Elena said with the biggest smile, it felt so good to say, boyfriend she could get used to it.

"Ahh" Izzy shrieked like a teenage girl.

"Ok, calm dow, those are my ears and I'm driving" Elena replied chuckling.

"Sorry, I am just so happy, David has been my friend for years and I am so happy he found a girl that I actually like" Izzy responded.

"Well I am really happy too"

"Good, so last night you said something about that makes two, what were you talking about?"

"Oh that" Elena said blushing

"Ok do I really want to know?"

"Well he just said that I would beg or ask for him to kiss me, and it was twice he kissed me without me begging or asking"

"That sounds like fun Pete and I are going to have to try that, but wait he kissed you during lunch"

"Oh kisses on the lips, those kisses don't count"

"Interesting, I see you are still holding out"

"Yes and it is getting very hard not to ask or beg, especially because I know he is a good kisser"

"I'm sure David isn't making it easy on you either"

"No, damn him"

"Someone is frustrated"

"A little"

"Well lets turn the tables we are going shopping and we are going to pick out something so cute that he is going to be begging you to let him kiss you"

"I like that idea and the way you think, I think we are going to be great friends"

"We are as long as you don't hurt him"

"I won't"

"Seriously Elena, I love David like my brother and after what his ex did to him, I will never let a woman hurt him like that, so just to warn you, you hurt him you have me to deal with"

"Wow, I promist I wont, I really care about him, he makes me feel...I can't even describe how he makes me feel"

"Good, now lets shop until we can't shop anymore"

They pulled into the mall parking lot, Although she was glad that Izzy was protective of David it made her sad, she didn't have anyone to say that to David. Besides David she didn't have anyone, she was alone, no friends no family, how did her life get like this.

"Elena, you ok?" Izzy asked interrupting her from her thoughts

"Yeah" Elena answered

"You didn't look ok, you had this sad look on your face"

"I was just thinking about what you said, and I realized that I don't have anyone to say anything like that to David"

"Well that is going to change, you have me, and your lucky I come with Pete so you get two for the price of one"

"Thanks, that makes me feel better"

"I'm serious Els, now lets shop we got a killer outfit to find, we have to knock that mans socks off"

"Ok"

"Did you talk to David last night?"

"Yes I did, told him everything"

"How did he react?"

"Like you said, he just held me while I sobbed, It was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"I still will not force you tell me but If you ever want to talk about I am here for you, ok"

"Thanks Iz it really means a lot to me, I am just really scared to talk about it"

"Why?"

"Well because I really don't want you to think I am sick or crazy"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure you kind know what he did me"

"He beat you and then he forced himself on you"

"Yes, but while he was forcing himself, I didn't get off, but it got wet, like I liked it, and I didn't"

"Oh, well I think that happens sometimes, I mean when it has happened to me when I went to the gyno and I surely did not enjoy that either so it would make sense that it would happen during that too"

"That is what David said that it was natural and I wasn't sick or anything like that"

"Your not, if you are then that would mean I was lesbian because my Dr is a woman"

"That makes me feel better, I hope your not going to spy on me in the dressing room"

"No way, I am not a lesbian, not that I have problem with it or anything I just prefer men, one man in paticular"

"I think I know who that may be"

"You would probably be right"

The laughed and walked from store to store trying on anything and everything they thought they liked. Elena had to find something to wear, she had already bought two pairs of shoes to add to her collection and had another pair in her hands to buy, Josh would have yelled at her. She already owned about 50 to 60 pair of heels but she couldn't help it, she loved shoes, was the only thing no matter what that fit right. Because of her height and the weight she had put on pants and tops were not on the top of her list of things to buy, which is why she had still yet to pick out anything. She paid for the shoes and decided that she would just go to Express, she loved that store, the pants there did wonders for her ass.

"Lets go to Express" Elena told Izzy as she signed her receipt for the shoes.

"I love that store, they have the greatest stuff" Izzy replied.

"I love their pants, they make my ass look good" Elena replied with a chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with flaunting your assests" Izzy said laughing at her pun.

"Good one"

"Thank you, I liked it"

Elena picked up a pair of black dress pants that had the sailor buttons on both sides of the front, she then found a black and white animal print top, this would match the shoes she got at Macy's perfectly.

"I love that top, Its good animal print, not the skanky looking animal print some of the girls wear, let me see the pants"

Elena held up the pants to show her.

"Oh sailor pants are totally in right now and that would totally match your shoes you just got, go try them on" Izzy told her and followed her back to the dressing rooms.

Elena tried on the pants and top man she looked good she went out to show Izzy.

"Yes, buy them they are totally cute, want to go to Dillards next and then get out of here?" Izzy said nodding her head in approval.

"Sounds good to me, I'm about out of money after this, I already spent more than I planned" Elena replied.

"I'm sorry I am a terrible influence" Izzy apologized

"It happens, besides I hardly ever do this anymore"

Elena walked out of the dressing room and up to the counter to pay for her things.

__

Streets of tomorrow, so many ways to go

"That would be my phone" Elena said digging into her purse smiling when she saw it was David calling.

"Hello" She said into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous, having fun?"

"I am having loads"

"Bought the mall yet?"

"Working on it"

"Ok well I jsut wanted to call and let you know I was thinking about you and can't wait to see you later"

"Thank you and I can't wait either, I want to show you the stuff I bought"

"Do i get my own private fashion show?"

"Depends on if your nice to me or not"

"Well I can be nice, talk to you later babe"

"You too hun" Elena hung up the phone.

"Aww you two are so cute, lets go check out the dresses after we look at the shoes" Izzy said.

"Yes, even though you can not let me buy a fourth pair of shoes, unless they are on sale, and it has to be a really good sale" Elena told her.

"I will try, but you know as well as I do that a shoe bonds to you and you can't walk away if calls to you" Izzy responded laughing.

"Very true, Oh my god, I LOVE these" Elena said picking up a dark denim blue shoe.

"Those are totally cute, I like Jessica Simpson's shoes they seem to fit really well and not hurt your feet"

"Ok I am totally getting these shoes, I don't care how much they are"

"I don't blame you, oh look they have them in black, I'm getting them in black, then we can share if you want, I love that we wear the same size, I am going to have raid your closet one of these day, you are more than welcome to raid mine as well"

"Deal, dresses and then we have to leave before I spend anymore money"

They walked over to the dresses and Izzy picked up a dress that was a halter style with a blue, white and such print, she held up to Elena.

"This would match the shoes and this is the killer outfit, if we leave now we can get you cleaned up, I can do you hair and make-up before the boys get back from fishing, and you can wear it tonight, yes I say yes"

"Izzy, I can spend that kind of money on a dress are you kidding?"

"Then let me buy it"

"No, I wont let you"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't let you do that, I would feel like a mooch or something"

"Your not and it would make my best friend happy to see you in it and that in turn would make you happy, whats wrong with wanting to make two of my closest friends smile"

"It would make him smile, If it fits, I will pay for it"

"Fine, and try on the shoes too, because they are a great match together"

Elena went into the dressing room and tried on both the dress and hte shoes, she looked at herself in the mirror, wow she did look good. She wouldn't wear it tonight, but the next time David took her out she would. He would really love the way she looked in this dress, Izzy was right.

"Are you coming out?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah sorry" Elena opened the dressing room door and Izzys mouth fell to the floor

"WOW, Yes you have to get that dress, you looking frigging gorgeous"

"I do look pretty good huh, I wont wear it tonight, I want to save it for the next time we go out"

"Ok I can't blame you, lets get out of here, I think I have forced you into spending more than enough money"

Elena paid for everything, picked up her purchases and started walking towards to door to the car.

"Isn't it nice to run into you here, Elena" A voice said behind her.


	36. Chapter 36

**VACrazy: I know you probably hate me right now, but in my defense I had this planned, thank you for the song, I listened to it and I really like it. I'm not sure if I am going to use it yet, but I might you never know with me :) I am already working on the next chapter and it should be up today, I'm hoping that I can post three chapters today and tomorrow, that would make a total of 8 :) But I make no promises. **

**You all know the drill though Read and Review, you know how much I love it! **

**XOXOXO**

"So mate I truly want all the details, Izzy adores her, and she is gorgeous" Pete said as they got into the truck.

"I told you she was beautiful" David answered.

"That you did, so details please" Pete responded.

"Alright, alright, what kind of details you want?" David asked.

"All of them" Pete told him

"Alright well her parents died almost a year ago, she is an only child, She is smart, charming, funny, flirty and man can she blush"

"You like her blush?"

"Well yeah its weird, I know she has had sex before but it you mention something about it and she blushes, makes me wonder if she blushes everywhere"

"Ok, I am going to ignore that because I don't think you want me to wonder if she bluses everywhere too"

"Your right I don't, forget I said that last part"

"So can she cook?"

"I don't know, probably, haven't really given her a chance"

"I thought you had dinner with her the other night"

"Yeah we order Thai, man it was really really good"

"You need to give her a chance to cook, find out if she is a keeper"

"Elena is a keeper even if she can't cook, but i'm sure she can, she has cookbooks that look very worn"

"Mate, that doesn't mean she can cook, look at your sister, she has all kinds of cookbooks and remember what she did to the turkey last year at Thanksgiving"

"Well my sister is an exception, besides she has Rick who happens to be a chef, she doesn't need to cook"

"I know which doesn't explain why she was cooking on Thanksgiving"

"Rick was letting her cook because she told him that she wanted to cook for her family"

"What is it with us men, we let our women just walk all over us"

"I don't think its letting them walk over us, we just like to make them happy"

"Yeah, I mean I quit my job to make Izzy happy and to travel with her"

"Do you miss working?"

"No not really you know, its weird I love traveling with her, we have seen much of the world together and its great, I'm lucky that I found her"

"Yeah you are"

"Dave, really let that shit with Rebecca go, Elena is a wonderful person from what I can tell, and she would never do anything like what she did to you"

"I know, It weird I can truly see a future with her"

"Really so your serious about her?"

"I am, more than I thought I would be"

"Thats good mate, you deserve to be happy, you have been sulking for way to long in that apartment of yours"

"Yeah I know"

The got out of the truck to buy the bait outside the lake, it was nice living in a place with lots of places to fish. David loved to fish, he loved being on the water, it was so peaceful, so relaxing. Sometimes he would come out here and not even fish just sit and listen to the water. Was where he came to think, especially when he started missing his Mom, he was out here a lot last year after he saw his Dad. He had to tell his Dad again that Mom was dead and he had to see him break down and cry again. He told his sister that he wouldn't go see Dad again, but it hurt to much to have to tell him what happened to Mom. The nurse at the home said that it was normal for him to have these emotions and a lot children do end up not coming back after a while. It made him feel slightly better but he still couldn't help feeling like he was just forgetting about his Dad.

"Mate you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

"You thinking about your Mom and Dad?"

"Yeah"

"When was the last time you saw your Dad?"

"Last month, I haven't been able to go back, I can't bring myself to go, How many times do I have to tell him Mom is gone?"

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard that is for you, has Faith been to see him?"

"Yeah as far as I know she still goes and sees him everyweek, we don't really talk about it anymore"

"I can understand that, you know me and Izzy are here if you need anything"

"Thanks means a lot to me"

"No problem, now lets catch some fish"

Pete and David stopped talking and cast their lines out into the water. David loved this part, he could fish with Pete for hours and not a word said, was like the two of them had a mutual understanding that no words had to be said out here. That they could just sit in peace and listen to the water, birds and the sounds of life. David allowed his thoughts to travel to this morning and waking up next to Elena, he couldn't remember feeling that content waking up next to Rebecca. They were completely different, Elena liked the nice things in life, but it wasn't a necessity to her, it was a luxury. She had come from money, but he learned that she worked for everything, she didn't really allow her parents to spend money on her. She graduated with valedictorian from her high school and then graduated college summa cum laude, he was a little intimated at first by her intelligence. He realized that no matter how intelligent she was she would never make him feel like he was beneath her, because she didn't feel that way, she knew she was smart but that other people might know things she didn't or had never even heard off. He smiled at that thought, he started to miss her, he pulled out his phone and called her

__

"Hello" Elena answered

"Hey gorgeous, having fun?" David said

"I am having loads"

"Bought the mall yet?"

"Working on it"

"Ok well I jsut wanted to call and let you know I was thinking about you and can't wait to see you later"

"Thank you and I can't wait either, I want to show you the stuff I bought"

"Do i get my own private fashion show?"

"Depends on if your nice to me or not"

"Well I can be nice, talk to you later babe"

"You too hun" Elena hung up the phone.

"Give me your phone" Pete told David as he hung up the phone.

"Why what for?" David asked.

"Because I said so, you are way to into this girl and I'm taking your phone so you can't call her again" Pete said.

"No, I am not giving you my phone" David responded.

"Mate either give me your phone or land in the water with your phone" Pete replied.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Is it worth the risk to find out?"

"Fine just don't push me into the water" David answered him handing Pete his cell phone.

"Thank you" Pete said as he pushed him in the water.

"What the hell Pete"

"Sorry mate, I had to"

"That was uncalled for"

"I have dry clothes in the car"

"Hell no your driving me home so I can shower and clean up"

"Fine, I kinda wanted to beat the girls home anyway, come on" Pete leaned over to help David out of the water.

"Thanks" David said taking his hand and pulling Pete into the water with him.

"I should have seen that one coming"

"Yes you should have and you know you deserved it" David replied laughing.

"You know your phone was in my pocket" Pete told him.

"Shit, I didn't even think about it"

"I guess revenge isn't that sweet after all"

"No we will just stop at a AT&T store after I stop at my house" David responded.

"Sounds good to me, lets get out of here" Pete said climbing out of the water.

They got into the truck and drove to David's house.

"Who is that?" Pete asked as they pulled into the drive next to Elena's car.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen her before, should I say something?"

"I think so"

"Excuse me, do you know the woman that lives here?"


	37. Chapter 37

**VAcrazy13: Because you show me so much love, this is for you, I listened to that song a few times and it does fit David and Elena very well, I know this chapter answers one of the questions you had about who had spoke to Elena, so who is at Elena's house? Will there be violence? I know I am so evil but you love me anyways. **

**As always Read and Review, show me the love that I enjoy so much!**

**XOXOXOXO**

"Isn't it nice to run into you here, Elena" A voice said behind her.

Elena turned around and greeted the voice with a smile.

"Kirsten, how nice to see you, how are you doing today" Elena said

"I'm great, I see you are taking a much deserved shopping trip" Kirsten told her

"I am, oh I am so rude, Kristin this is my friend Izzy, Izzy this is my boss Kirsten" Elena introduced the two women.

"Nice to meet you" Izzy said extending her hand to Kirsten.

"Thank you, its nice to meet you as well" Kirsten replied taking her hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence, Elena liked her boss but what was she supposed to talk about with her outside of work, because she truly didn't want to talk about work.

"I see you bought more shoes, how many pairs of shoes do you own?" Kirsten asked breaking the silence.

"I lost count at 50, and in my defense I LOVE shoes" Elena answered.

"Whats funny, is I lost count at 60" Izzy added.

"Well than I can see why you two are friends, my obsession is purses, I love them, not sure why either, my husband has learned that its a losing battle so he just smiles and nods when I show him the new purses I buy" Kirsten responded.

"I really don't own that many purses" Izzy said.

"You know Elena, I love that purse your carrying, is that a real Louis Vuitton?" Kirsten asked

"Oh yeah, my Mom got it for me in France, I always carried the knock off's and she knew how much I would love a real one so she got it for me" Elena said proudly, its not that she was proud of her purse, but she was proud that her Mother got it for her, it showed off her Moms great taste.

"Well your Mom has great taste, so what are you two doing? I was on my way to Victoria's Secret to get some perfume, I love their scent Heavenly and I'm almost out" Kirsten asked.

Kirsten liked Elena, and not just as a coworker, but as a person and she wanted to be friends with her. She had seen Elena cry at her desk before and she didn't know why but she knew for some reason that Elena felt alone and she didn't want her to feel that way. No one should feel that way, she had talked to her husband about it and he told her that she would get her chance to befriend her and here it was staring at her.

"You Els I could use some new things for Pete" Izzy told her, for some reason she had a feeling Elena's boss wasn't just being nice to her because she was her boss but because she actually liked her.

"Well I guess, I just wanted to beat the boys" Elena said.

"Boys?" Kirsten questioned.

"Yeah my husband and Elena's boyfriend" Izzy answered nudging Elena's elbow smiling.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kirsten replied.

"Well..." Elena started to say.

"He just asked her this morning" Izzy interrupted.

"Well than, then its a new relationship" Kirsten responded.

"Yeah, it is" Elena answered.

"Elena, I know I am your boss, but if you aren't comfortable hanging out I would understand" Kirsten said sensing that Elena was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"It's not that I just don't want people at work to think that I am getting special treatment or anything like that" Elena replied.

"I know how to be professional at work, and trust me the only thing that is going to get you special treatment at work is your way with numbers, have you seen how good she is Izzy?" Kirsten asked.

"No, but I know she is smart, come on Els lets shop some more, besides you told David you were working on buying the mall, I don't think we have enough shopping bags to qualify as buying the mall" Izzy answered.

"Ok, Ok, you twisted my arm" Elena responded with a smile.

"That didn't take much" Kirsten replied walking towards Victoria's secret.

"You know you could get some nice things for David" Izzy told Elena.

"Ummm I dont think so" Elena responded.

"Why not? Men love Victoria's Secret, not that its really that much of a secret" Kirsten said chuckling.

"Why not, umm because that is moving way to fast" Elena answered.

"Elena, it looked like last night you were about to show him Victoria's Secret" Izzy grinned.

"See I told you not much of secret" Kirsten add making her and both bust out into laughter.

"Elena, you have the greatest boss" Izzy said between laughs.

"Wow, how did I get myself into this" Elena asked rhetorically.

"I'm not sure but I am enjoying myself" Izzy answered.

"It really wasn't a question you were supposed to answer" Elena said.

"I know that" Izzy responded as they walked into Victoria's Secret.

Kirsten walked and picked up her perfume and then started picking up matching sets and telling her how much David would like them. Then Izzy joined in on the fun, causing Elena to smile brightly, she never had girlfriends like this before. Although Kirsten was her boss, she liked her and she was fun to be around, she had a sense of humor like Izzy.

"Els you have to get this one to wear with that dress" Izzy said holding up a blue floral very sexy 100 way bra.

"Ohh that is nice, you can wear that so many different ways so that way you never have to worry about showing your bra strap, I have one in black and beige" Kirsten added.

"And look they have matching lace trim panties, I say that this is a yes" Izzy told her.

"Izzy you know David is never going to let me go shopping with you ever again" Elena responded taking the bra from her.

Elena had to give it to her, she had to give it to her, the bra and underwear did match perfectly and they would look good with the dress. She liked the idea of the bra, she would have to get one in beige or nude to wear with other things, Its not like they didn't have underwear to match that as well.

"Are you kidding, he is going to tell you to go shopping with her all the time" Kirsten answered.

"Especially if you come home with things like that" Izzy added.

"Alright you know I actually like the bra and panties so I think I am going to have to take them and get one in nude so I can wear it with some of my other tops that this blue is to dark for, I also need to get some of the perfume Desire, I think that I am almost out of it" Elena said.

"Thats my girl, now I hate to say goodbye Kirsten, but I have let Els here spend way to much money and I know she is going to kill me if I let her spend anymore" Izzy told her.

"Yes I would kill you, Kirsten let me give you my cell number so you can call me and we can shop again sometime or have girls night out" Elena answered her pulling out her cell phone.

"That sounds like fun" Kirsten replied

"Let me give you my number too" Izzy said as well.

They exchanged phone numbers, goodbyes and hugs and went their seperate ways.

"She is super nice" Izzy said when they got back to the car.

"I know she is" Elena replied.

"I don't know about you but I am pooped" Izzy told her.

"Same here I could go for a nap" Elena answered.

"If we beat the boys home we should put on a movie and instead of watching it we should curl up and sleep, make it look like we didn't mean to fall asleep" Izzy suggested.

"I like the way you think, so tell me how to get to your house" Elena answered.

Izzy gave her the directions and they drove the rest of the way home enjoying the music playing. It started out with Daughtry "It's not over" and then it went to Carolina Liar's "Show me what I'm looking for". She listened to the lyrics as the song played. It brought tears to her eyes because it described how she felt about David, he was showing her what she was looking for, he had brought clarity in a state of confusion. She hoped she could remember to play this song for him later she wanted him to hear how he made her feel.


	38. Chapter 38

**　Awesome I meet my goal of three chapters posted today! Ok this is the final post of the day, I will probably still write some later but you wont post it until tomorrow. Read and Review as always, please VACrazy13 be kind :) **

**XOXOXO**

"Excuse me, do you know the woman that lives here?"

"Elena, yes I know who her, who is asking?" David said.

"I'm Brittany her best friend, I was trying to surprise her today by taking her shopping" the woman answered.

"Really, her best friend?" Pete said, he didn't like this woman, something about her just didn't seem right.

"Yes, so where are you from, I like your accent" She said flirting with him.

"I'm from Australia and im also married" Pete answered coldly, he truly didn't like this woman.

"Well to bad, are you?" She asked David with a smile.

"I might as well be, my heart belongs to someone" David told her, god this woman reminded him so much of Rebecca how Elena ever be friends with her.

"Well I guess thats to bad for both of you than, I guess I will just have to catch Elena another time" She told them and walked down the drive as a car pulled up with a man driving. She got in and greeted him with a kiss.

"That has to be Josh" David said softly to Pete.

"Can we jump him now?" Pete asked.

"No, but he knows were Elena lives and I know what kind of car he has so when we come back tonight I know what to look out for" David responded.

They walked up to Davids door and went inside

"Is she staying here?" Pete asked noticing some of Elena's things.

"Yeah and now I am glad that I asked her because he might jsut show up later tonight, you have to look at those documents Pete, I can't let him hurt her again, I would end up in jail" David answered.

"I would be right there with you, did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah she did, and it was something that no woman she ever go through, she didn't tell Izzy?"

"No she didn't, apparently they talked about girl stuff"

"Which is what?"

"She wouldn't tell me apparently Izzy keeps her word about not telling anyone anything, which I figured as her husband that I would get some inside look to things but nope, she left me in the dark as well on this"

"Well that sucks for me, Izzy is supposed to tell you so you can tell me, I have to make sure that she is aware of this later"

"I tried explaining that to her last night but she wouldn't listen, told me that a girl always keeps her girlfriends secrets even from her better half, she only threw in the better half part so I wouldn't get mad"

"That sounds like Izzy, I'm going to go get in the shower so we can get back your house, I want to beat the girls there"

"Don't forget we have to stop at the AT&T store for a new phone Dave"

"Damn, I already forgot about that" David told him as he shut his bedroom door.

What was with that woman? How could she flirt with both of us and then greet Josh with a kiss, so much like Rebecca, he would never understand women like that. If Elena was friends with her then maybe she was like that. He had to talk to her, he turned on his stereo in the bathroom to the cd playing, was the same one he had in the car. The first song on that played was Eskimo Joe's "Comfort you", He stepped into the shower as the song started, Even though it was the same lyric repeated over and over it really described how he felt about Elena, he just wanted to be there to comfort her, there was no need for any other lyric he would be there to comfort her.

"Alright I'm ready, lets get out of here" David told Pete walking back into the living room.

"Ok, here is your phone, what are you going to tell them?" Pete said handing him his phone.

"The truth, your dumb ass pushed me into the water, besides I was due for an upgrade anyway" David answered chuckling.

"Thats not the the complete truth your phone was in my pocket, your the dumb ass that pulled me into the water" Pete joked.

"Well thats the part that they are going to hear, its water damage so it doesn't really matter how it happened, the insurance I pay for doesn't cover it, so I am going to have to pay for a new phone" David told him walking out the front door.

"True, you should get one of those Iphones" Pete replied following him out the door and walking towards the truck, noticing that the Josh was still parked a little ways down the street.

"I like those they are pretty nice, but maybe I should get a blackberry so I can keep up with work emails even when I'm away from from home" David told him.

"Do you see that?" Pete said looking in the direction that Josh was parked.

"I do, and I don't like it at all, how long will he wait, does he think that maybe Elena is home and just not answering?" David questioned.

"It's possible, but you live in a good neighborhood, someone is going to end up calling the cops if he sits there to long, you know the neighorbood watch and all" Pete answered.

"Oh yeah, remember when they got called on you and Izzy for sitting outside waiting for me" David said laughing.

"Yes we were only out here waiting for about 30 mins" Pete replied.

They got into the truck and pulled out of the drive. David didn't like this one bit, what if he couldn't protect Elena, What if something happened to her anyway? He started getting nervous about this, maybe Elena should stay at a hotel and not even come home. The drove by Josh's car and he took the chance to get a really good view of what Josh looked like, making sure that he remembered his face in case he saw him anywhere around he could jump him. If he was sick he was sick, but he started thinking about ways to kill him and do away with his body, he had watched enough crime shows that he might be able to get away with it, but he didn't care if he did or didn't.

"I am doing hte same thing you are doing" Pete interrupted his thoughts.

"What thinking about ways to kill him?" David asked.

"Yeah and remembering his face so in case I see him around" Pete answered.

"Good, I'm actually a litte nervous that maybe I wont be able to protect her" David told him honestly.

"You will, it shows how much you care about her"

"I do, I think I may even be falling for her"

"Well If you think you are, more than likely you already have"

"I plead the fifth on that one"

"Just remember that I'm not the one you should tell, she neds to hear it"

"I know lets just get to the AT&T store and back to your house, I wont feel right until I can see her face"

"Glad you chose to take the fifth because you have"

They drove to the AT&T store and just like David thought insurance wouldn't cover a new phone, but since his contract was about up he could get a new phone. He chose the LG Incite, was very similar to an Iphone and he liked that it was a camera phone, gps, Web, mobile email, and live music. Was a huge upgrade to his other phone that he had for years and he only had to pay $80 for it, which isn't bad for a $350 phone.

"You have a good day Mr. Collins" The salesman said.

"Thanks you too" David replied and walked out of the door with Pete.

"I hope we beat the girls home, I sure would like a nap, we stayed up way to late last night" Pete said getting the truck.

"I know what you mean" David answered.

They drove to Pete and Izzys home and noticed his car in the drive.

"Looks like we don't get our wish, my car is here" David told him as they pulled in the drive.

"Yeah, maybe we can talk the girls into a nap though" Pete answered as the got out of the truck and walked up to the front door.

"I hope so, I am really tired" David answered.

Pete and David walked into the foyer of their home and heard the T.V. on.

"Sounds like they are watching Coyote Ugly" David looked at Pete.

"Means that Izzy is asleep, she doesn't know that I know but she always puts the on when she plans on falling alseep watching T.V., it's either that or The Skulls, for some reason both of those movies she falls asleep before the opening credits are finished" Pete told him as he walked quietly through the house.

They walked into the living room and saw both girls curled up on the couch, each had their head on opposite ends sharing the middle and a blanket.

"Let me get the camera, they look so adorable" Pete said walking back towards the bedrooms.

"Yeah the do" David agreeing with him.

Pete came back out with the camera and took a couple pictures of them.

"What should we do?" David asked.

"It's only 3:30 in the afternoon, take Elena into the guest room and you two can nap together and I'll take Izzy to our room, we can think about dinner in a bit" Pete told him walking over to his wife.

David walked over to Elena and brushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. She looked so peaceful he really didn't want to wake her, but as he started to pull his hand back she opened her eyes slightly.

"Your back" Elena said softly.

"Yeah come let's go into the guest room and we can nap together" David reached down and picked her up walking towards the guest room.


	39. Chapter 39

**VACrazy13: This is just for you, I wanted to get back in your good graces so I thought maybe a fourth post today would do it. I know that your not happy with how the story turned, but I promise you David will not hurt Elena, and on that note Josh either. You know how much I love ya girl. Big hugs!**

**To my new reader LM! If you have made it this far I hope you are enjoying it! Please feel free to review and leave me some suggestions. **

**As always read and review you know how much I love to feel the love :) **

**XOXOXXO**

David walked over to Elena and brushed some of the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. She looked so peaceful he really didn't want to wake her, but as he started to pull his hand back she opened her eyes slightly.

"Your back" Elena said softly.

"Yeah come let's go into the guest room and we can nap together" David reached down and picked her up walking towards the guest room.

Elena allowed him to carry her to guest room, not because she was tired but because she was surprised that he could, she knew he as strong but he was a lot stronger then he look. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder taking in the smell of him, he smelled of so many things at once. She inhaled deeply trying memorize his smell and let out a sigh as she exhaled.

"What are you sighing about?" He asked as he laid her down on the bed.

"Your smell, you smell wonderful, what cologne do you wear?" She answered him, grabbing his hand to pull him on the bed to lay next to her.

"Acqua Di Gio by Giorgio Armani, I take you like it?" He said as he came to lay beside her.

"I do very much, I can smell a hint of flowers but its not girly, its still a very manly smell" She replied snuggling up to him.

"I am glad you like it, now what perfume do you wear because you smell heavenly" He asked smelling the spot behind her ear.

"Desire by Victoria's Secret" She answered softly his breath on her neck was sending shivers down her spine.

"You are desirable enough without it" He said placing a kiss on her neck.

Elena couldn't answer she knew if she opened her mouth that she would ask him to kiss her, so instead she just snuggled up as close as she could.

"Nap sweetheart, when we get up we will have dinner and then get you home" He told her placing a kiss on her temple.

"Ok" She closed her eyes and dreamed of what it would be like at his house tonight.

David laid there and watched her face relax as she fell asleep, he was falling in love with this woman. He started thinking about how he was going to tell her about Josh sitting outside her house and Brittany looking in her car. After knowing what Josh did to her he knew that she would be scared of going home, he wanted to make sure she felt safe there, safe with him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about to protect her, how to make sure she felt safe in his home with him.

Elena woke up about an hour later and looked up at David his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. He was asleep she wondered if he was dreaming and what he was dreaming about. She took the time to look at his sleeping face, he looked so handsome asleep, he looked handsome all the time but now it was different, it was like he let go of everything he was holding onto. She wouldn't say peaceful because he always looked peaceful, it was more of lighter, like he wasn't carrying a huge weight around with him. She reached up and caressed his face, she felt she could really wake up to this man for the rest of her life, she was falling for him. It scared her, how could she fall for someone so fast, she didn't even fall for Josh this fast. It took months for her to even think she was falling for him, but David captivated her heart and soul quickly and it made her nervous. She told herself that she would never give another man the power to hurt and that is exactly what she had done.

__

"Baby, don't be afraid, he would never hurt you" A voice deep within her soul told her, a voice she recongized as her mothers.

"Yes baby its me, I am always with you, trust him, trust yourself, I am so sorry we weren't there to protect you from Josh, Daddy and I love you very much, we know you miss us, but let go and let love back in." Her mother told her

Elena felt the tears start to fall down her face she missed her mother so much, she was her best friend. She felt Davids arms tighten around her and she looked up and saw his eyes looking down at her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about my mother and how much I missed her" How could she possibly tell him what just happened, he would think she was crazy.

"I know not a day goes by that I don't miss my parents either, even though my father isn't dead he isn't the man I remember" He told her kissing her forehead.

"Thank you" She relaxed in his embrace.

"I need to tell you something and for you not to be scared"

"Ok, then I can tell you about my day"

"Yes I want to hear all about it, I saw Brittany today outside your house looking inside your car" He debated telling her about how she flirted with him and Pete both, he didn't want her to be insecure, he was not attracted to that woman in any way, if anything he was revolted by her.

"She was outside my house?" She asked

"Yes she asked if Pete and I knew who lived in your house, then said she was your best friend and that she wanted to surprise you by taking you shopping, then said goodbye and got into the car with Josh"

"Josh was there?" She questioned her voice full of fear.

"Yes sweetheart, I told her that I knew you but didn't say anything else about it, I knew that she would tell Josh everything, I know your scared Els, but I will keep you safe"

"What if he follows me to work, what if he waits until your not there?" Elena started crying against his chest.

"We will figure something out, I will protect you, do you trust me" He told her lifting up her chin so he could look in her eyes.

Elena thought about her mothers words before she answered, even from the grave her mother looked out for her, her mother never said she didn't like Josh but she never said anything like what she just told her about Josh. She was going to trust her mother, she knew her mother would never hurt her even from the grave.

"Yes I do" She answered him honestly.

"Good because I will never let him lay a hand on you or hurt you in any way" He replied kissing her nose.

"Ok" She hugged him tight knowing that she would be safe.

"Tell me about your day babe, I want to hear all about it and then I will tell you about mine"

"Well first I love Izzy she is so awesome and wonderful, then I spent way to much money at the mall, I bought four pairs of shoes, two outfits, some more perfume and some other things, I will show them to you when we get home if you want"

"I would like that very much" David smiled, she didn't even notice that she said when we get home, he loved the sound of that.

"Then we ran into my boss and I really like her, we are going to try and have a girl's night, I don't even know what women do on girl's night anymore"

"I'm glad you had fun today babe"

"I did very much, how was your day baby?"

"Baby?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, I like it, its just the first time you said it and I had a great day, Pete pushed me in the water and then I pulled him in, so I had to stop and get a new phone, do you want ot see it?"

"Yeah let me see" Elena sat up as she felt David reach into his pocket for his phone.

"Oh I like, I like a lot"

__

Streets of tomorrow so many ways to go

"Thats my phone, I wonder who it is" Elena reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id.

"Who is it?"

"I think its Josh, but I can't be sure, should I answer?"

"Yes, if its Josh just hang up"

"Hello" Elena said answering the call

"Love, why are you not at home?"

"I don't know what you want Josh and I don't care, Fuck you and leave me alone" Elena said with power and confidence, she was not going to let him affect her anymore, she had found what she always dreamed of in David.

"Nicely done sweetheart, I'm proud and scared at the same time" David told her smiling and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you" She replied.

"Did you change numbers when you moved here?"

"Yes and he got it from a private investigator, he is a lawyer, so I guess he has them at his beck and call"

"I have an idea, but it is entirely up to you"

"What is that?"

"Let me put you on my plan, you can pay the difference, but then he wouldn't be able to get your number because it would be under a different name"

"If I know Josh he would find out about us and then he would jsut start calling your numbers"

"Babe, I had a problem with an ex-girlfriend and I had my phones put under my mothers maiden name, so I doubt he would look under that because I happen to have a cousin with the same name"

"Oh, you would do that for me?"

"To give you peace of mind so that way when your phone rang you know it would be someone you want calling you absolutely"

"Let me think about it, ok?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, are you hungry?"

"Starving, I think we should find out what Izzy and Pete are up to and get some food"

David got off the bed and then extended his hand to Elena to help her up and lead her into the living room area.


	40. Chapter 40

**VACrazy13: My most faithful reader, this is just for you, Pete and only Pete, are you satisfied now or do you have some more requests? LOL I am just kidding. You know I love ya girl! **

**Read and review please, show me the love! **

**XOXOXO**

Pete picked up Izzy off the couch and took her into there room laying her gently on the bed.

"You stink" Izzy told her husband softly

"I know I am getting ready to get into the shower and than lay down with you" He responded chuckling.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere, don't take to long hun" She said climbing under the covers.

"I won't" He answered and walked into the bathroom.

Pete took the quickest shower possible and climbed under the covers joining his wife. He reached out and pulled her to him, he loved snuggling with his wife, he would never admit to anyone but he loved cuddling with her, she fit against him perfectly. He kissed her nose and looked down at her face, he needed to talk to her about kids again, they hadn't talked about it a year or so. The last time he wasn't ready for kids and now he was, he hoped she still was, he wanted to hear a little boy or girl's laughter in this house. He closed his eyes and thoughts of what their children would look like are what helped him drift off to sleep.

"Wake up babe" Pete said to his wife kissing her gently on the lips.

"Mmmmm, do I have too?" She responded snuggling closer to him.

"Yes we have guests and I'm hungry" He told her as his stomach growled.

"If I have too, did you have fun with David today?" She asked smiling at him.

"I did, how about you how was your day?"

"I had a blast, we ran into Elena's she is so funny and nice, we are going to have girls night soon, I can't wait"

"I'm glad so how much did you spend?"

"Not that much, Elena was the big spender today, she got a bunch of cute stuff, I only bought a pair of shoes and some stuff from Victoria's Secret"

"Ohh when do I get to see that?" He asked kissing her.

"Maybe later if your nice to me"

"I can be nice"

"I'm sure you can"

"By the way I met Brittany today and saw Josh"

"What" Izzy shrieked.

"Yeah I pushed Dave into the water and then he pulled me in so we stopped by his house so he could shower and change, Brittany was outside, she flirted with both us and then got into the car with Josh"

"She flirted with you? What did she say?"

"She asked where I was from, I told her Australia and that I was married, she proceed to then flirt with David and then said to bad when he told her wasn't married but he might as well be"

"Bitch, you know that was Els best friend that Josh left her for right"

"I didn't know that, babe how could someone be friends with a person like that?"

"I don't think she was always like that, did she say what she was doing there?"

"Yeah that she wanted to surprise Elena by taking her shopping, we told her that we knew Elena but we didn't give her any more information than that, they were sitting a little ways down the street when we left"

"Can she go home? She should stay here, you can take her to work and pick her up, we can't let him hurt her again"

"Babe, relax, let David protect her"

"So David stays here too and he takes her back and forth to work, what happens when he figures out that they are together? What if he tries to hurt Davey?"

"Babe, you are over reacting, everything is going to be fine"

"And your not reacting enough, that is like my brother and I happen to adore that girl, we can't let anything happen to them"

"Sweetheart, please calm down, lets discuss this with them, I know how much you love Davey, trust me everything is going to be ok, when I have ever let you down?"

"You never have, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you, I just can't see him hurt, and it would hurt him if something happened to Els"

"I know babe, its going to be ok, I love you"

"I love you too hun"

"Can we talk about something else that has been on my mind?"

"Sure what is it"

"I'm ready to have children with you, are you still ready?"

"Pete are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure, I know that you travel a lot for work, but we will figure something out, do you want children still?"

"Hun I never stopped wanting children and have been ready for sometime now, I have just been waiting on you"

"Can we start trying right now?" Pete asked giving her a devilish grin.

"No, because we are loud and I don't want Dave and Els to hear"

"Dave has heard us before"

"Els hasn't and besides I have to stop taking my birth control and go to the doctor"

"We can you go?"

"I'll call tomorrow and find out, come on I am hungry now"

"Ok, Babe?"

"Yeah hun"

"I love you" Pete said kissing his wife with all hte love he had for her.

"Oh, hunny I love you too" She responded kissing him back.

"Lets go see if our guests are awake and figure something out about dinner"

Pete and Izzy got off the bed and went into the living room, David and Elena were sitting on the couch watching some kind of movie on HBO. They looked so cute together, she had her head in his lap and he was stroking her hair gently, it seemed so natural for both of them.

"Hey you two, I'm hungry" Izzy said hating to interrupt their moment.


	41. Chapter 41

**Dear One: Hmm I am thinking that it's time to start shaking things up a little bit :) I'm just kidding, but how much do you love me right now? I have posted almost 10,000 words in a weekend :) We have lots to talk about tomorrow, so have a great day at school, there is a part in this chapter just for you. Big hugs and Love ya Girl!**

**As always Read and Review, you know the little green button at the end of every chapter :) **

**XOXOXOXO**

David and Elena walked into an empty living room.

"I guess they aren't awake yet, want to watch some T.V.? David asked grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.

"That sounds good" She replied sitting down.

"Well lets see whats on" He responded picking up the remote and sitting beside her.

"Before I forget, there was a song that played in the car when I was with Izzy today, I want to play it for you later, it made me think of you" She told him curling up against him.

"What song was it?" He asked her flipping throught he channels.

"I don't know the name of it, it didn't sound familiar to me" She told him.

"Do you remember any of the lyrics?"

"I think so"

"Sing them for me"

"Baby I am not a singer and I'm not going to sing them"

"Ok, you don't have to sing for me, but what are the lyrics you remember?" He said kissing her temple.

"It was Save me I'm lost, oh lord I have been waiting for you" She told him looking up at him.

"I think the song you are talking about is Show me what I'm looking for by Carolina Liar, that song made you think of me?"

"Yeah, David I know it sounds crazy but you are kinda showing me what I am looking for, I have never felt so beautiful and wanted before, I know that you want to sleep with me, but I'm not just a toy to you"

"That doesn't sound crazy, I want to be show you everything and more"

David wanted to tell her so much that he was falling in love with her but he knew that it was too soon. She said that he made her feel beautiful and wanted but not loved, does that mean she didn't feel loved? He would have to work on making sure that she felt loved, because not only did he want to show her everything, he wanted to be her everything. He hoped and prayed that she could give herself completely again, he wanted to rebuild what Josh destroyed. He knew eventually that he was going to have to tell her about Rebecca and how they split up but he didn't want to scare her, he didn't want her to think that he would hit her. That night was the first and only time he had ever laid hands on a woman, he had never hit his sister when they were growing up.

"What are you thinking about Baby?" Elena interrupted his thoughts

"You and how wonderful you are" He told her honestly.

"Oh" She blushed.

"What else can I do to make you blush?" He asked her playfully.

"I don't know" She answered him.

"I think I do" David pulled her onto his lap, so he was straddling him.

"Do you now?" She asked resting her forehead against his.

"I do" He moved to start placing kisses along her neck.

"Are you teasing me again?" She arched her neck up to him.

"Maybe....Maybe not" He answered continuing his kisses.

"Ummm"

"Babe, we have to stop, I don't want to Pete and Izzy to walk in" He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"Oh"

"We can continue this later when we get home though" He hugged her and kissed her nose.

"Ok" She hugged him back and moved to where she was sitting next to him again.

"What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what is on?"

"Let see"

"Ohh The Godfather, lets watch that"

"You like The Godfather?"

"How can you not? I love Mob movies and shows, did you like The Sopranos?"

"Yes, a girl that likes Mob movies, how did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad you realize that you are"

"Trust me I do know how lucky I am" he pulled her close and kissed her temple.

"Do you mind if I lay my head in your lap and stretch out?" She asked looking up at him.

"Babe of course, you don't even have to ask"

"I don't?"

"No you don't I am your boyfriend and that is part of my job"

"Say that again"

"Say what again?"

"That your my boyfriend, I really like the sound of it"

"I am your boyfriend, now stretch out" He smiled at her and moved a pillow on his lap.

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek and laid down.

David said he was the lucky one, but Elena thought differently she was the lucky one. She felt David stroke her hair, she loved it, whenever she was upset as a girl she would lay her head down on her mothers lap and ask for her to scratch her head. She instantly started to relax, how could she not, she could defintitely get used to this. She turned all her attention to the movie, she didn't care how many time she saw this movie, she loved it.

"Hey you two, I'm hungry" Izzy said from behind them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Dear One: Hope you like it and who gets to save Elena :) Love ya, and I love what you sent me to read for you, post it soon, I am almost positive you will get tons and tons of reviews :) **

**Please read and review, it makes me feel loved :)**

"Hey you two, I'm hungry" Izzy said from behind them.

"Me too" Elena sat up.

"Dave she let you choose The Godfather" Pete said sitting down on the love seat.

"No, she chose it" David said putting his arm around her.

"Seriously?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, I love Mob movies, Scarface, Goodfellas, Mystic River, The Departed" Elena answered.

"Can you teach it to Izzy she doesn't like mob movies" Pete answered as Izzy sat down next time.

"Thats not true I liked Departed" Izzy replied.

"You only liked that because of Mark Wahlberg" Pete responded.

"He was a bonus, that movies was frigging great!" Elena said.

"So about food, its 5:00pm, I'm starving what are we eating?" Izzy asked.

"You mean your not cooking?" David questioned.

"No, I'm tired and really don't feel like it"

"Hot Wings?" Elena suggested.

"Ok, Els do you like beer too?" Pete asked.

"I like college football, the Gators more specifically, pizza, beer, cars and video games" Elena answered him.

"Dave mate, don't let that one go, she is a keeper" Pete told him.

"Pete hun are you jealous that I'm not more like Elena?" Izzy asked him.

"No babe, I love you just the way you are, besides you watch football with me because I love it, same with Mob movies" He answered her kissing her.

"Thank you" Izzy said kissing him back.

"Back to food please, does anybody besides me like wings" Elena interrupted.

"We can do wings, I love wings" Izzy agreeing with her.

"Only if they are hot wings, that mild crap is just well crap" Pete said.

"Wings are good with me sweetheart, I know a good place we can get them" David suggested.

"Ok, so wings and a movie?" Izzy asked.

"Depends on who is picking the movie, I am not going to get stuck watching Pretty Woman or something similiar" Pete told her.

"You liked the Notebook, If I remember correctly you even had a few tears at the end" Izzy said poking at him.

"Babe, you said you would never say anything, how could you?" Pete answered acting hurt.

"Awww, stop you two, no fighting" David interrupted them.

"Yes, I will pick the movie, problem solved" Elena said.

"Ok, so why don't you and Dave go pick up the food and Elena and I will get plates and drinks ready" Izzy told him walking over to the phone to place the order.

"That sounds good babe, find out how long it will be, If I have time I want to look over those documents for Els before we eat" Pete told her walking over to the dining room table were the papers Elena gave him were.

Elena got up and followed him to the dining room pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Ok let see what we have here" Pete said sitting down.

Pete started looking at the documents and it looked pretty normal, until he got to one page, the final page.

"Els did you sign this page?" Pete asked handing her the page.

"No, why would I sign my last name Rollins, that is Josh's last name?" Els told him.

"Is this paperwork you gave to the lawyer?" Pete asked.

"Yes it is, those are my originals or copies, I got them from the mortage company and Josh" She told him.

"Well Els, it appears that this is the final draft of the mortage financing and this signature would make it null and void" Pete told her. (See A/N at the end of the chapter)

"So thats why I got all the money back on the house?" She asked.

"Yes, and since this document was forged you could get Josh for fraud" He told her.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yes really, now are you sure that he hasn't put any money into that house?" He asked her.

"I am almost positive" She answered.

"Well would you let me represent you and call him tomorrow?" He asked her as David walked in the room with Izzy.

"Did you get it figured out?" David asked placing his hand on Elenas shoulder.

"Yes, and I am asking Els here if she would let me represent her to make sure he never bothers her again" Pete answered.

"What would you do?" Elena asked him.

"I would tell him plainly that what he did was fraud and he could go to jail or he can leave you alone" Pete told him.

"Fraud?" Izzy asked.

"Yes he forged the final page of the financing from the mortage company" Pete smiled at her.

"I don't want to press charges, I just want him to go away" Elena told everyone.

"Thats fine, but he doesn't need to know that ok" David said to her.

"I agree with David he doesn't need to know that you won't, but I will make him believe you will, is that ok?" Pete asked her.

"Els, let Pete do this" Izzy pleaded with her.

"Ok" She told them.

"Alright so I will need to know his numbers and the name of hte attorney he works for" Pete told her.

"There should be a letter in there that he sent from his office that has their number on it, and I can give you the number he has been calling me from" Elena replied.

"I will take care of this tomorrow, so how about those wings?" Pete asked.

"By the time we get there they should be done" David answered him.

"Lets get out of here so we can watch that movie" Pete said.

"I'll be back sweetheart" David told Elena kissing her cheek.

"Ok, see you in a bit" Elena replied.

"Love you babe" Pete said to Izzy kissing her goodbye.

"Love you too, drive safe" Izzy responded as they walked out the front door.

**A/N: Ok I don't know if there is any truth to that at all, but it sounded good to me and I'm the writer and its my story so if you don't like well too bad.... J/K. But truly I don't know if that could really happen or not, so if I am wrong please let me know so I can not make an arse out of myself again :) **


	43. Chapter 43

Dear One: Please do not be mad at me, I didn't have this planned but I got the feeling that Pete and Izzy were just to perfect and It started to bother me a bit. I know you will review and you will not be happy with me, but I still love you :) 

As always Read and Review 

XOXOXOXO

"Els, I am so glad they are gone, I so have to talk to you" Izzy told her as soon as she heard the front door shut.

"Ok, what is it?" Elena questioned.

"Pete talked to me about having children" Izzy said

"Thats great Iz, but why do I feel a but coming here?"

"Because I stopped taking birth control two mths ago, we had this talk a year ago and he wasn't ready, we have been together for a total of fourteen years and I was afraid he would never be ready, so I stopped taking them"

"Iz, I understand, but why would you do that?"

"I know it was stupid and mistake, but regardless I am already pregnant, I have been so scared to tell him, now I am even more frightened, he is going to be so angry at me for lying all this time" Izzy told her sitting down and starting to cry.

"Iz, don't cry, he is going to be angry with you but he loves you, he will forgive you especially since your giving him what he was asking for anyway" Elena sat down beside her and gave her a big hug.

"Els, you really think he will forgive me?" Izzy looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes I do Iz, come on lets get your face cleaned up, I know he loves you and if he really wants kids with you he will forgive you" Elena helped her up and walked her to the bathroom.

"Thanks Els, I am really glad that your here and with David, I know we are going to be friends for a really long time" Iz told her.

"A long time, girl we are going to be friends forever" Elena replied with a smile hugging her.

"Forever" Izzy responded hugging her back.

"Ok get cleaned up I am going to get the movie picked out, I think we need something funny, by the way you should tell him tonight when we leave and then you can tell me about tomorrow, we should go out to lunch" Elena told her as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Lunch sounds good" Izzy said looking at herself in the mirror.

How could she lie to her husband for two months, she loved him more than anything in the world. She would sleep on the floor as long as he was next to her. Please God let him forgive me, I can't live without him, Izzy silently pleaded with God.

"I am so glad that you got that figured out for her Pete" David told him as the got into his car.

"I know me too, he may not go away as fast as we like, he does know where she lives" Pete replied.

"Your probably right, I would still like to deck him at least once" David said.

"Me too, so umm I have some news for you" Pete responded.

"News what kind of news?"

"I told Izzy that I am ready for children"

"Thats great man, so you two are going to start trying?"

"Yeah would like to try tonight after you guys leave"

"I don't blame you, I know that made Izzy really happy"

"It did, I have been thinking about it for a few months but I just wanted to be sure, but today at lunch I saw that family and it really made me realize that I have my soul mate, she is honest, loving, kind, caring, sexy, everything I have always wanted"

"True, I know how big honesty is with you, and she is the most honest woman I know"

"Yeah, Elena seems pretty honest as well"

"She is, I know she has secrets, but in time I know I will learn them"

"You will, so you admitting that your falling in love with her?"

"Maybe, she is just so different than any woman I have ever met"

"I know the fact she likes college football, video games and mob movies, we have to find out if she plays poker"

"Knowing her probably, she is very competitive"

"Maybe playing games with her isn't a good idea, I have known a few people that like to throw temper tantrums when they lose"

"She isn't one of them, but she does talk smack"

"We should get togehter next weekend and play some cards or something, maybe have a few drinks"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"Did you tell Elena about Brittany and Josh outside her house today?"

"I did, but I didn't tell her about the part where she flirted with me, did you tell Izzy about that?"

"Yeah and told her that she flirted with you too, she was pissed, I think she wanted to rip her head off"

"I wouldn't be surprised, Elena and Izzy really clicked"

"Yeah I have a feeling that we are going to fighting with our women for time"

"I get that feeling too, I hope Izzy doesn't say anything to Els about the flirting"

"Sorry I didn't know you weren't going to tell her"

"I jsut wasn't sure how to tell her, I am in no way attracted to that woman and I don't want her to think that Brittany could have me"

"I know what you mean, Izzy also recommended that Els stay here instead of going home, she got really protective, it was weird, I mean she is always protective but this was really intense, she actually yelled at me and said I wasn't reacting when I told her she was over reacting and that you could handle it"

"That is a tad weird for Izzy"

David and Pete pulled into the Toot's parking lot and parked in a curbside service parking space and went inside to get the food.

"Oysters, who ordered oysters?" Pete asked

"Your wife, she said she has been craving them lately" David answered

"Ok, they are an aphrodisac you know, man oh man, I am truly going to have a great time with her tonight" Pete replied

"Yeah mental pictures that I truly didn't need" David responded

"Sorry, Miss, can you split this bill in half?" Pete told the lady behind the counter.

"Sure not a problem" She told him and walked over to the computer.

"I don't see the point in aruging over who pays when we can just split it" Pete said to David.

"Yeah, besides, I would like to get back to Els, I am really looking forward to her staying with me, you know she has said twice today, when we get home"

"Really"

"You have no idea how that makes me feel, that even without her noticing she calls it home"

"Here you gentlemen go" The waitress handed them each a check and walked away.

"I can imagine" Pete replied.

Pete and David took care of the bill and headed back to the girls. David started wondering what movie Elena had picked out, if she liked Mob movies he was sure that he wouldn't be disappointed. He was deep in thought when "Show me what I'm looking for" came one, he sat and listened to the lyrics more carefully than he had before, if Elena said this song reminded her of him, he wanted hear all the lyrics and see why. By the end of the song he think he understood, he would talk to her about it on the way home, then he would tell her about the song that made him think of her and how Brittany flirted with him. He didn't want any secrets between them. He pulled up to Pete and Izzys house and got out carrying one of the bags of food, leaving Pete to carry the others.

"Ladies we are back" Pete called as he walked into the house.

**What do you think? Should Pete forgive Izzy?**


	44. Chapter 44

**VACrazy13: I do have faith in you, lots of faith, I just expected since you wanted Josh to be at the mall instead of Kirsten that you wouldn't like what I had done to Pete and Izzy. So to show you how much I adore you and have faith, I posted for the third day in a row! I am on a roll! LOL I know that it is kinda short compared to what I have been posting, but it was more of filler to get to the good stuff! **

**As always Read and Review it means so much to us writers to let us know what you think :) **

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ladies we are back" Pete called as he walked into the house.

"Yeah food I am starving" Elena greeted them.

"Where is Izzy, she ordered oyster's" Pete asked setting the food down on the counter.

"I'm right here hun, I did order them, I have been craving them" Izzy greeted her husband with a kiss.

"Ok, so what movie did you pick out Els?" Pete asked.

"I didn't, I was hoping that we could take our food back with us, I have work tomorrow and still have all that laundry to do" Elena told him hoping to give Pete and Izzy a chance to talk about what Izzy had told her.

"I can do it for you tomorrow while you are at work sweetheart" David suggested.

"Umm, I think I will pass on that over, I'm kind of obsessive about how the laundry gets done" Elena told him.

"Well, Pete suggested that we get together next weekend and play cards or something, what do you think?" David asked her, raising an eye brow, he saw how much laundry she brought over it truly wasn't that much so something was going on and he was going to find out.

"That sounds great, what card game are we talking about playing" Elena asked Pete.

"Can you play poker?" Pete replied.

"I know how to play poker, but you don't want me to play, I have a terrible poker face" Elena responded.

"Do you now?" David asked.

"Yes I do, spades, rummy or anything else like that, I can do, but no poker, after what I spent at the mall today I can not afford to have any of you taking all my money" Elena smiled brightly at him.

"I am going to have to remember that the next time we decide to drink two bottles of wine" David smiled back at her.

"You know it's too bad that you aren't staying, I was looking forward to what movie you were going to pick out, I mean a girl that loves Mob movies" Pete told her.

"I know but just think now you have your wife all to herself" Elena smiled at Izzy who was busy devouring her oysters.

"Babe, are you ok, you act like your starving" Pete asked Izzy.

"I am hun, I haven't eaten since lunch today and its almost 6:30" Izzy smiled at him, she was starving but it was nerves, she always pigged out when she got nervous, she hoped that he wouldn't notice.

"It doesn't help that we walked around the entire mall today at least twice" Elena added smiling back at Izzy, silently helping her.

"Elena do you happen to have the number to the attorney you sent all that paperwork to?" Pete asked her.

"No but I can call you with it tomorrow" Elena answered him.

"That sounds good, I know you're at work early so just call me anytime after 9am" Pete told her.

"Ok, are we still on for lunch tomorrow Izzy?" Elena asked as she walked up to give Izzy a goodbye hug.

"Yeah I will talk to you when you call Pete and get directions to pick you up" She answered.

"It's going to be fine" Elena said so quietly that only Izzy could hear as she hugged her goodbye.

"Ok we will see you two later, have a good night" David winked at Pete.

"Thanks mate, drive safe and call the cops if his car is still there" Pete told him as they walked out of the house.

"I will don't worry" David answered him as him as he unlocked the car.

David helped Elena into the passenger's seat and got in on his side.

"I saw how much laundry you brought over, why are you in such a hurry to get back?" David asked as he started the car and began to pull out of the drive.


	45. Chapter 45

**Woot, another chapter! Enjoy!**

David helped Elena into the passenger's seat and got in on his side.

"I saw how much laundry you brought over, why are you in such a hurry to get back?" David asked as he started the car and began to pull out of the drive.

"Can't I just want to get home and relax for the rest of the evening before having to go back to work tomorrow?" Elena replied.

"Well yes, but for some reason I don't think that is the case" David responded.

"Ok so it's not the reason, will you accept that I can't tell you?" She asked.

"I can, but I would really like you to tell me"

"If I tell you, will you promise not to say anything to Pete or Izzy that I told you?"

"Of course"

"I'm serious David, I know they are your best friends, but promise me"

"I promise sweetheart what is it?"

"Pete told Izzy that he wants to try and have a baby"

"Pete told me that, so you are giving them time to start trying, babe that is so sweet"

"I wish that were the case, Izzy thought Pete would never be ready so she stopped taking her birth control two months ago and well she is already pregnant, I wanted to leave so she could tell him"

"She told you this?"

"Yes, she is so scared that Pete won't forgive her because she has kept this from him and lied about it, Baby Pete will forgive her right?"

"Sweetheart, Pete is going to be upset, I'm sure he will forgive her, because he loves her very much, but I know he is not going to be thrilled that she lied, he is really big about being honest"

"I hope so"

"Babe, they are going to be fine" David reached over and grabbed Elena's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the top of her hand gently.

"Thank you for reassuring me"

"You are more than welcome, so how about you play that song for me and then I want to play a song for you" he told her laying their hands in his lap.

"Oh, I am so glad that you remember, I hope I know what number it is, I wasn't paying attention to that part"

"I think its number six"

"That's it" Elena said as the music filled the car.

Elena squeezed David's hand letting him know that she truly did think of him when she heard this song. They sat quietly listening to the lyrics, tears started to swell in Elena's eyes so she looked out the window, she didn't want David to notice that she was crying.

"Babe you don't have to hide your tears from me" He told her as they turned onto their street.

"Oh" was all she could muster out.

David didn't notice Josh's car so he pulled into the drive.

"Come on babe, lets get you inside, I will play your song for you inside, I have that same CD in the house" He told her getting out of the car and walking over to her side to help her out.

"Ok" She answered him.

"Where are your bags from the mall?" He asked her.

"In the trunk"

"I will get them, this is the key to the house, let yourself in I will be there in just a minute with your bags" He told her kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Alright, where are the plates so I can get them out I really am hungry"

"First cabinet to the left of the refrigerator"

Elena walked to his door and glanced at hers there was a note on it, she grabbed the note and then opened David's door. She set the note on the table and went into the kitchen to get the plates, she knew the note would be from Josh or Brittany, she didn't care what it said, and soon it would all be over.

"Babe I put your bags in my bedroom, was this on your door?" David said from behind her holding up the note.

"It was and I couldn't decide if I was going to read it or throw it away, I know it is from either Brittany or Josh so why even bother reading it if Pete is taking care of it tomorrow"

"Well it's your decision; just know I am here for you ok?"

"Thank you, why don't you pick out a movie and let's eat I am starving"

"That sounds good sweetheart" Taking a plate from her hand and following her into the living room.

David loved seeing her in his kitchen; it was like she was meant to be there. He hoped that he could convince her to stay even after this was all over; now that he had woken up next to her he wasn't sure if he could not wake up with her. He smiled at Elena as she sat down on the couch, and took his plate so he could go pick out a movie. David was silently praying to God that she asked him to kiss her because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. She truly had the most beautiful lips he had ever seen and felt.

**A/N: So what do you think should Elena break down and ask or should David finally give in to temption? Should Pete forgive Izzy? **

**Read and Review you know how much I love hearing from you!**


	46. Chapter 46

"Babe are you sure you're ok?" Pete asked when he walked back into the dining room.

"Yes" Izzy answered.

"You only eat like that when your nervous, are you nervous about sex?" Pete questioned kissing her forehead.

"No, why would I be nervous about that?" She replied.

"I don't know but I can tell that something is bother you, and I'm sure you told Elena because she sure was in a rush to get out of here" He responded.

"Ok fine something is bother me but I can't tell you, you won't love me anymore if I tell you"

"Babe come on, what could possibly make me not love you"

"Trust me I know you Pete we have been together forever, honesty is such a big thing to you" Izzy started crying.

"Honesty? Isla I'm going to try and keep a level head here, but the way you are talking I'm pretty sure that I am not going to like it, so just come out with it"

"I've been lying for the past two months"

"Are you telling me that you have been sleeping around on me for two months? Two fucking months" He yelled, how could the love of his life do this to him?

"Pete no, I would never do that, never" She started to sob.

"So what is that you have been lying to me about, Damn Izzy would you just come out It with already, this shit is starting to make nuts"

"I'm pregnant"

"What? Isla, you tell me that you haven't been sleeping around on me for the past two months but that your pregnant, well who the hell is it if it isn't mine" he started it pacing the dining room.

"It is yours"

"Like I am truly going to believe that, I'm can't stand to be in this house any longer" Pete yelled back at her.

"Please don't leave" She pleaded with him.

"Don't leave, you know Isla, I appears I lied, I told you that you couldn't do anything to make me not love you, well you did, You were mine, you gave away something that you only shared with me, I can't even stand the sight of you, you disgust me" Pete screamed as he walked out of the house.

Pete got into the truck and pulled out of the drive. He didn't know where to go; he and Izzy had never fought like this. He thought about going to David's but he knew that Elena was there. He was sure that Izzy had told Elena what she had done, he needed to talk to her, he dug into his pocket and dialed the number.

"Hello" David answered on the first ring.

"Hey, please put your girlfriend on the phone I need to speak to her" Pete demanded.

"Pete calm down" David told him.

"Calm down, are you seriously telling me to calm down, when Izzy just told me that she is pregnant and it's not mine" Pete screamed into the phone.

"Wait, it's not yours, Izzy cheated on you?" David questioned.

"Yes it's not mine, I never in a million years thought she was even capable of that kind of pain, but turns out she isn't the woman I knew" Pete started to cry silently.

"Pete, its Elena, what do you mean she cheated on you?" Elena asked.

"What do you think it means, she saved herself for me, for our wedding night and then she does this" Pete yelled.

"Ok, that is not what she told me, she told me that she thought you would never be ready to have children so she stopped taking the birth control" Elena responded, no way Izzy cheated on him, after the few talks they had shared, she knew that Izzy loved that man more than she loved herself.

"What?" Pete asked.

"Did she even tell you that she cheated or did you just assume that?" Elena asked.

"No she didn't" Pete answered honestly.

"Well then listen here your imbecile, you get your ass back to that house and listen to your wife, she is pregnant with your child, not someone else, I may have not known either of you that long, but the talks that I have had with Izzy she would never and I mean Never do that to you, she loves you, so you go to her and listen, and let me tell you if she calls me crying saying that I was wrong, I will hurt you" Izzy yelled at him through the phone.

"Elena please calm down, I'm going back there now" Pete told her, he sure hoped that David realized then that she was a spitfire.

"You better, I'm hanging up now, I hope that you can fix whatever it is you damaged for being stupid" Elena said frustrated.

"Me too, hey Els"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, your going to be a great addition to our little family" Pete told her.

"I know, now go fix things" Elena responded smiling and hanging up the phone.

Pete was already pulling into the drive by the time he got off the phone with Elena and David. Did he really say those things to Izzy, maybe he should go get her some flowers, he would get them tomorrow.

"Iz" Pete said as he walked into the house.

She didn't answer him, so he started walking through the house calling her name. He walked into there bedroom and heard the shower running. He could hear her sobbing even with the water running, he opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor of the shower just letting the water beat down on her; she didn't even take the time to get undressed. Dear God please let this woman forgive him he silently prayed to himself.

"Sweetheart, don't cry, please don't cry" He said softly to her

"You came back?" She looked up him her eyes so full of hurt.

"Of course I did, Isla I am so sorry for the things I said" He stepped in the shower and pulled her up.

"Pete, I didn't cheat, I stopped taking my birth control because I thought you would never be ready, I didn't expect to get pregnant so fast, I'm so sorry I lied" She said quickly afraid that he would accuse her again.

"In the words of your friend Elena, I'm an imbecile, I should have never accused you of that, I know you would never do that, please forgive me" He asked pulling her into his embrace.

"Only if you can forgive me"

"Isla look at me"

Izzy looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul" She answered him.

"Then there is nothing to forgive, sweetheart, you have never done anything to hurt me on purpose, if anything you have saved everything for me and me alone, you only did this to show me that maybe I was ready without having to figure it out on my own, what I said, I am so sorry so, I love you so much" Pete said tears on his face, how could he have ever said those things to this amazing woman.

"Peter, I forgive you, I know you only said them out of hurt, don't cry, you know I can't stand it when you cry, I love you too" She answered him.

"That makes two of us, so a baby, really?" He asked hugging her

"Yes really, are you happy?"

"Happy, babe I am elated"

"So Elena really called you an imbecile?"

"Yeah, I called David because I was going to give Elena a piece of my mind too, and well she gave me one of hers instead, told me that I was an imbecile and I need to get back to this house and make it right, then she told me if you called her crying or hurt in anyway, that she would hurt me, oooh babe want to play a practical joke on her"

"Hell no I don't, I want to call her say right on"

"I figured, but let me tell you that girl is a spitfire, David better not cross her, makes me wonder how she let Josh do her that way"

"Hun" She interrupted him kissing him tenderly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Can we forget about all of that right now and make up?" She asked winking at him.

"Your wish is my command" He kissed her passionately, shutting off the water, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom.

**Ok I know you are wondering why Izzy didn't yell and fight with him, I figured that having Elena yell at him was enough, besides as we all know us women, we will remind you later of the terrible things you say in anger :) I hope you enjoyed it. I am trying to work in another chapter that is dedicated more to the history of Izzy and Pete, or maybe I will make that another story all together, you never know, I'm sure that VACrazy would love just a Pete and Izzy story :) **

**You know please press that wonderful green button that says Review, it may say review but it actually means so the love!**


	47. Chapter 47

**OK, VACrazy13: You are warned this chapter is rated M for a reason, don't get mad at me. You know I love ya, but Elena and David had all this pent up frustration that I felt really needed to be left out hope you noticed that I took your advice on something :) **

**Read and Review!**

**XOXOXOXO**

David decided on Reservoir Dogs as the movie, he was sure that Elena had seen it but it was a great movie.

"This ok?" David held up the movie for her to see.

"I love that movie, Mr. Pink is fantastic" She answered him smiling.

"Great" David put the movie in and sat down next to her, taking his plate that she handed to him.

He started the movie and started eating, but was distracted by the sounds she made as she was eating, he had never heard a woman so appreciative of food before. He wasn't sure if he could not kiss her now, he thought if she made those sounds as she enjoyed her food, what kind of sounds would she make underneath him.

"What are you looking at" Elena asked, why was he staring at her?

"You, you make the most amazing sounds when you enjoy food" He answered her.

"Oh" She replied blushing.

Ring…Ring

"That would be my phone" He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller id, Pete, why was it always one of them interrupting them, he would have to have serious talk with them.

_"Hello" David answered on the first ring. _

_"Hey, please put your girlfriend on the phone I need to speak to her" Pete demanded. _

_"Pete calm down" David told him. _

_"Calm down, are you seriously telling me to calm down, when Izzy just told me that she is pregnant and it's not mine" Pete screamed into the phone. _

_"Wait, it's not yours, Izzy cheated on you?" David questioned._

_"Yes it's not mine, I never in a million years thought she was even capable of that kind of pain, but turns out she isn't the woman I knew" Pete started to cry silently. _

_"Pete, its Elena, what do you mean she cheated on you?" Elena asked. _

_"What do you think it means, she saved herself for me, for our wedding night and then she does this" Pete yelled. _

_"Ok, that is not what she told me, she told me that she thought you would never be ready to have children so she stopped taking the birth control" Elena responded, no way Izzy cheated on him, after the few talks they had shared, she knew that Izzy loved that man more than she loved herself. _

_"What?" Pete asked. _

_"Did she even tell you that she cheated or did you just assume that?" Elena asked. _

_"No she didn't" Pete answered honestly._

_"Well then listen here your imbecile, you get your ass back to that house and listen to your wife, she is pregnant with your child, not someone else, I may have not known either of you that long, but the talks that I have had with Izzy she would never and I mean Never do that to you, she loves you, so you go to her and listen, and let me tell you if she calls me crying saying that I was wrong, I will hurt you" Izzy yelled at him through the phone. _

_"Elena please calm down, I'm going back there now" Pete told her, he sure hoped that David realized then that she was a spitfire. _

_"You better, I'm hanging up now, I hope that you can fix whatever it is you damaged for being stupid" Elena said frustrated. _

_"Me too, hey Els" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks, your going to be a great addition to our little family" Pete told her._

_"I know, now go fix things" Elena responded smiling and hanging up the phone. _

"Wow" David said as she hung up the phone.

"What?" She looked at him.

"You are truly amazing, that was something Izzy would have done, I see now why you two get along as well as you do" He told her.

"Well he deserved it, he needed to get his head out of his ass and make up with his wife, I swear sometimes you men truly are dense" She smiled at him.

"Yes we are, now lets get back to the movie and our time" He told her.

"Ok"

David noticed that she didn't make those sounds this time, but he had heard them enough earlier that he knew she was still enjoying her food.

"I'm stuffed" She told him.

"Me too" He stood up and took her plate to the kitchen.

"Let me help" She followed him into the kitchen.

"No sit, relax, enjoy" He told her.

"Well I don't want to, I want to help you clean up" She replied.

"Fine" He responded putting the bones into the trash and putting the dishes into the dishwasher.

He turned to see her putting the leftovers into the refrigerator; he took the time to completely look at her. He couldn't help but stare at her ass when she bent over. He approached her and was standing right behind her when she stood back up.

"Els" He said softly.

"Oh" She shrieked, she could feel how close he was.

David turned her around so she was facing him, he couldn't fight it anymore, and he brought his lips down to hers. He could tell she was surprised by his kiss, but it didn't take long for her to respond and start kissing him back. He pushed her back up against the kitchen counter and groaned into her mouth when she put her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He put his hands on her ass and picked her up and sat her up on the counter, causing her to moan. He took his chance and swept his tongue inside her mouth, caressing hers gently. David then went to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking gently on the spot that he knew made her crazy.

"Ohh" She cried out as he attacked her neck.

David pulled her to the edge of the counter so she could feel the reaction she had on him. He then moved his hands up her shirt to caress the skin on her back, when she didn't try to stop him he moved around to the front to her breasts. She still didn't try to fight him instead she arched her back pressing her breasts harder into his hands. Elena put her hands down the collar of his shirt digging her fingers into his shoulders; he pulled away for a moment to take his shirt off and then hers. He brought his lips back down to hers, kissing with all the passion and lust he felt at that moment. He pulled her legs around his waist and picked her up off the counter and carried her into the bedroom laying her gently on the bed, not once breaking the kiss.

"David" She broke the kiss; things were moving way to fast for her.

"Ssshh, don't worry we are going to do anything you aren't ready for" He told her, he wanted to be inside her but he knew that was moving way to fast, right now he just wanted to explore her body.

"Ok" She replied as he brought his lips back down to hers.

David took the moment to pull her leg up so his erection was nestled up against her, he wanted to make sure she felt how beautiful he thought she was and what she did to him. He brought one of his hands up to her face and caressed it softly removing his lips from hers.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck again.

He felt her arch up to him again, causing her hips to grind up against him, he groaned against her neck. God this woman was going to be the death of him, she had no clue what she did to his insides, she could tell the physical reaction she had but not what she did to his heart. He moved his hand to her thigh the leg he had pulled up and pressed up against her causing her to moan, loving the sound he did it again this time not only did she moan but she dug her fingers into his back. He continued moving against her, her moans getting louder as she got closer to her release. He felt one of her hands move from his back and onto his chest and down to rub his erection.

"Els"

"Yes baby?"

He groaned against her neck as she rubbed his erection harder, he realized what she was doing; she wanted to make sure that he got release as well. He increased his movements to match hers; he wanted to make sure that they came together.

"Oh David" She cried out and closed her eyes, she was so close.

Hearing his name on her lips was almost enough it send him over the edge, he started to attack her neck again moving against her.

"Cum for me Elena" He told her.

He moved against her one last time causing her to cry out and throw her head back screaming his name, as he cried out her name in ecstasy. Realizing that both of them were still dressed from the waist down, he laughed out loud.

"What is so funny" She looked up at him.

"We are a bunch of teenagers, you know that" He told her still laughing.

"Why?" She asked.

"We are dressed from the waist down" He answered her.

She finally realized what he was talking about and laughed with him.

"You know maybe you should just give up me asking for a kiss, because you seem to give in to temptation way to easy"

"I think I just may have to, but you have no idea, you have the most beautiful lips" He kissed her softly.

"Crap I have to do laundry" She groaned against his lips.

"Just let me do it for you tomorrow while you are at work"

"I can't, I am really particular on how I wash clothes"

"So tell me, I can follow instructions sweetheart"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I'll just make sure that you get to do mine sometime soon" He smiled and kissed her softly again yeah he was giving up on waiting for her to ask or beg.

"I would be more than happy to do yours for you" She kissed him back.

"I am giving up on you asking, your lips just tell me to kiss them" He kissed her again.

Elena yawned and turned her head to the side, she felt bad but she didn't want to yawn in his face. Instead of acting like she rejected him he just kissed her cheek.

"You tired sweetheart" He asked her

"Yeah" She answered.

"Go get ready for bed, I'm going to turn everything off and make sure the door is locked" He told her kissing her forehead.

"Ok" She answered.

Elena quickly changed clothes into her pajamas and crawled under the covers, she could not believe that they just did that, she had never in her life experienced an orgasm like that before. She wanted him inside her but she was scared and didn't want to rush into things, but when she tried to tell him it was like he already knew. She was falling in love with this man faster and harder than she had ever fallen for anyone before. She felt the bed shift in weight as he climbed in next to her.

"Sweetheart it's so nice that the side you like to sleep on is the opposite of the side I like to sleep on" He said as he pulled her to him.

"Is it now?" She answered snuggling up to him.

"Very nice, means we don't have to fight for sides" He kissed her forehead.

"We wouldn't fight you would just let me have the side I wanted" She smiled up at him.

"Your right I would, what time do you need to get up?" He asked reaching over for the alarm.

"Umm I typically get up at about 4am, but if it's too early for you" She told him.

"Nonsense, if that's the time you get up that's the time I set the alarm" He answered her setting the alarm and setting it back down on the table, snuggling back up to her.

"Goodnight baby" She said to him.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams" He said back to her kissing her softly as she closed her eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**VAcrazy13: See how much I love you, three posts in one day :) I am already working on the next chapter but it probably will not be up until tomorrow. Big Hugs love you! **

**I was listening to Crossfade's Colors as I wrote this chapter, so that is why I threw in Elena's breakdown, mental abuse is wrong and has long term affects don't do it :)**

**As always, people show the love and press the green button you know its begging for attention :) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXXO**

David watched her as she fell asleep, he couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful she was when she slept, how peaceful. He would make it a point that she looked that peaceful all the time, he would do everything in his power to erase all the hurt she had been through. He adjusted his body so she had room to sleep, he didn't want her to feel crowded, he chuckled when she scooted closer. He kissed her forehead this woman was truly going to be the death of him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, what could he do to get her to play hooky from work tomorrow.

Beep…Beep…Beep

David rolled over and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, Elena didn't even stir at the noise. He snuggled up to her and kissed her gently on the forehead, trying to wake her up. When she didn't stir with that kiss he continued his kisses, to her temple, cheek, lips, chin and then finally to her neck. She stirred slightly and made a hmmm noise and he knew that she was starting to wake up so he continued to kiss her neck, this time biting and sucking as well. When she moved her arms around his neck and moaned he knew she was finally awake.

"Good Morning" He said in her ear.

"That is by the far the most pleasant wake up ever" She said her voice full of lust as she grinded her hips against him.

"God Elena, you have no idea what you do to me" He groaned.

"Baby, I can feel what I do to you" She giggled.

He kissed her, her giggle turned him on even more than what he ever thought possible. He moved his hands to her waist moving up her shirt to massage her breasts. She gasped as he moved his kisses to her neck as he took his breast in his palm and stroked her nipple.

"Oh David" She moaned and arched her back.

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Damnit" David groaned and moved to turn off the alarm.

"I know the feeling" She agreed as he rested his forehead against hers.

"What can I say to keep you here all day?" He asked.

"Baby, If I stay here all day, we will do something I am almost sure I am not mentally ready for, because that alarm just saved me from ignoring my brain and doing what my body wanted" She told him kissing him softly.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let it get that far" He responded kissing her back.

"Oh its not your fault and I surely was not complaining now or last night" She smiled at him.

"I would hopefully remember that if you were" He smiled back.

"Come on I need coffee, a shower and figure out what I am going to wear to work, plus I have to give you instructions on how to wash my clothes" She climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

He watched her walk into the kitchen and smiled, she was making herself at home, he would make sure that she never felt like she was overstepping her boundaries.

"Baby are you coming?" Elena yelled at him from the kitchen.

"Yeah babe" He climbed out the bed and headed to the kitchen.

"I like to watch the sunrise with my first cup of coffee are you game?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I think my place gets a better view of hte sunrise than yours" He smiled at her.

"We shall see" She saw the note on the table behind him and decided that she should read it.

__

Elena,

I stopped by to see you, see if you wanted to go shopping. Josh and I are over, I was wrong for what I did. Call me, I miss you.

Love you,

Brittany

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" Elena said out loud as she read the letter.

"What?" David asked her.

Elena handed him the letter and let him look at for himself.

"Is she serious?" David looked up at her.

"Apparently, you saw her get into the car with him right?" She asked him.

"I saw her get into the car with a guy, I just assumed it was Josh" He answered.

"Oh, what did he look like?" She continued.

"I didn't get good look at him, but Els there is something else I didn't tell you about yesterday, that I wasn't sure how to tell you" He responded.

"And that would be what?" She asked a little annoyed.

"She flirted with Pete and I both, she asked if I was married like she asked Pete, but I was honest and told her I might as well be" He said.

"I take it your telling me that because Pete told Izzy abot her flirting with both of you" She asked him.

"No babe thats not it at all" He walked towards her, how the hell did this happen.

"You know David I have enough people lying to me and taking advantage of me, I don't need it from you too" She walked back into the house and into the second bathroom shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Damnit" He yelled out as she walked into the house.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut the tears started to fall, she really wasn't mad at David. She knew deep down inside that he really wasn't trying to hurt her or lie to her. She was furious that Brittany would write a note like that and then flirt with David and Pete both, granted she didn't know that David was her's but still, she was sure that he found Brittany more attractive then her. She was skinny, blonde, perky in all the right places, what was there not to like. She looked into the mirror and started to sob, she was not that pretty anymore.

"Els, sweetheart, Please open the door" David said outside the door.

"Why so that way you can cheat on me wiht her too" She told him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He asked.

"Because shes younger, skinner, prettier and perkier" She answered him honestly.

"Elena please open the door before I even respond to that" He told her.

She unlocked and opened the door hestitantly. He walked up to her and cupped her face with both his hands.

"Babe, I am not Josh, I would never ever hurt you like that, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, younger she may be, but I didn't feel anything saggy earlier, and skinner good lord yeah but his type might be toothpicks but I like my women with curves" He kissed her softly.

"Really?" She had tears in her eyes.

"Yes really, sweetheart, you have no idea what you do to me, you may see the physical reaction but you don't know what you do to my insides, if you call into work, I would spend the entire day showing you how beautiful I thought you were and what you do to my insides" He kissed her temple and hugged her.

"I have to go to work, but maybe I could get off early, I never take any time off" She hugged him back.

"I know you have to go, don't tease me with saying your leaving early, I don't want to get my hopes up" He told her.

"I'm not teasing you, I will take a half day, leave when I go to lunch with Izzy, will you drive me so Izzy can just drop me off here after?" She asked him.

"I would love to drive you to work, can I walk in with you so I can claim you as mine" He teased.

"No you can not, I missed the sunrise, so I need to get ready for work, I think I need to iron what I am going to wear" She told him going in the bedroom and digging into the express bag.

"Get in the shower I will iron for you babe" He took the clothes from her.

"Baby you don't have to" She answered.

"I know that, but I want to" He told her.

"You are so sweet" She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Well honestly the less time you have to do things the more time you can spend with me, so techincally I'm not that sweet" He kissed her back.

"Either way its still ok with me, let me get my bra and underwear and I will get in the shower so you can iron for me" She teased and suggestively swayed her hips to the bathroom.

"Tease" He called out to her as she shut the bathroom door.

"You love it" She answered him.

Elena got showered, put on her makeup and did her hair before opening the bathroom door.

"Baby" She called out to David from behind the door.

"Yeah sweetheart" He answered walking into the bedroom.

"Clothes?" She asked.

"On the bed, do I get a show?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"No, can you bring them to me please?" She asked giving him a pouty look.

"Sure, just don't give me that look, my niece does that, I swear you women are just born with the ability to get whatever you want with that look" He teased handing her the clothes.

"Maybe, come here" She replied as he started walking away.

"What?" He turned and walked towards her.

"That" She kissed him on the lips and opened hte door slightly so he could see what she was wearing underneath her work clothes.

"You really are a tease" He smiled at her.

"Again you love it" She answered leaving the door cracked open as she put on her pants.

"I do" He decided to take advantage and walked in to get a better view.

"David" She shrieked as he came in the bathroom.

"What, I thought this is what you left the bathroom door open for" He told her.

"No and you know I didn't" She swatted at his arm.

"I do not, you want a cup of coffee?" He asked her leaving her in the bathroom.

"Please" She smiled at him.

"Light and sweet like you?" He replied.

"Yup" She answered as she finished putting on her clothes.

She walked back into the bedroom and found her shoes and put them on before walking into the kitchen to get her coffee. She heard David whistle at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"You like?" She did a little twirl.

"I do very much" He answered grabbing her hand and kissing her.

"I'm really glad you gave up waiting for me to ask or beg" She teased.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah because now I can kiss you whenever I want" She smiled at him.

"Feel free to whenever the urge arises, I won't mind I promise" He smiled back.

"Damn why does it have to already be 6:50? I have to leave soon" She gave him the pouty look.

"Call in, you don't have to go in, stay here with me babe" He kissed her

"I need to at least go, I need to tell Kirsten whats going on in case Josh shows up or something" She answered him with a kiss.

"Alright, lets go then, we can stop and get you some breakfast on the way" He told her.

David walked into the living room and put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed the keys as Elena was walking up to the front door. They both heard the knocking at the same time before he opened the door.


	49. Chapter 49

**VACrazy13: I know this post is later than you expected, but I just couldn't get this chapter right, not sure why, but here it is I finally just f*** it and decided that if its crap you will let me know :) But I will try and have another chapter up later tonight, I slept quite a bit today, enjoying the much needed day off! Big hugs! **

**Read and Review, I read someone else write on their story that is like crack, and it is, I look forward to my reviews even if they might be harsh and cruel! Love you guys! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

David walked into the living room and put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed the keys as Elena was walking up to the front door. They both heard the knocking at the same time before he opened the door. David looked at her and put his finger to her lips and looked out the peep hole to see who was at her door.

"I can't really tell who it is babe" He said to her.

"Let me look" She told him and looked for herself.

"Can you tell?" He asked her.

"It's Brittany" She answered him.

"So what do you want to do?" He questioned.

"I have to go to work can you get rid of her?" She asked.

"I can try" He said and opened the door.

"Good Morning" He said to Brittany.

"Oh Good Morning to you" Brittany purred at him.

Elena couldn't believe that she was trying to flirt with him, she really couldn't blame him David was very good looking.

"Have you seen her, I left a note on her door yesterday when I was here and I can tell she got it but she still isn't here" Brittany asked coming up to touch him.

"Yeah I have seen her" Was all he could get out.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" Elena said from behind him, touching his arm possessively.

"I came to see you of course, I have missed you" Brittany exclaimed trying to throw her arms around Elena in a hug.

"Cut the shit, I wasn't born yesterday" Elena stopped her.

"I thought we were friends" Brittany said sadly.

"Were friends, as in past tense, are you really that stupid?" Elena told her.

"Elena..." Brittany started.

"You have got to be stupid to even begin to think we are still friends, you slept with my fiance and then sat outside when he was beating and raping me, and know even though you don't know he is my boyfriend you flirt with him, and you not only flirt with him you flirt with his best friend whose wife also happens to be a very good friend of mine, I don't know what is that you want, but I want nothing to do with, we are not friends, and we will never be friends again, I see you for what you truly are and I'm better than that and better than you" Elena yelled at her.

"I'm ..." Brittany started again.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares, Baby you ready? I have to get to work, I can't be late" Elena turned to look at David who just had this state of shock look on his face.

"Yeah babe, come on" He took her hand and led her to the car, leaving Brittany standing in between their doors.

"Brittany, don't be here when I get off, and tell Josh to stay away from me as well, if you think that I believed your little note you both are sadly mistaken" Elena said to Brittany before getting into the car.

David stayed silent for a few minutes, he wasn't sure how what to say, he adored Elena and what she did was amazing, she stood up to someone that her, he wondered would she do the same to Josh.

"Baby what are you thinking?" Elena asked she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Just how truly amazing you are" He took her hand and kissed the top of it, placing it in his lap.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, what you did back there, I was so proud and turned on at the same time" He answered honestly.

"Turned on?" She asked.

"Yeah, seeing you stand up for yourself and get all possessive of me, I liked it very much" He said smiling at her.

"Oh well I'm glad, I was hoping you wouldn't say something about girl on girl" She joked.

"I'm not going to say gross, but I'm truly not into that, I'm not very sharing when it comes to that" He grinned.

"Good because I'm not into it either, I don't share very well" She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Are you going to be late?" He asked pointing to the clock on the radio.

"Umm I don't know, I should call Kirsten just to be safe" She told him seeing that it was 7:40.

"Maybe you should and maybe you should tell Kirsten a little bit about whats going on in your personal life, in case Josh decides to show up before Pete talks to him, you can also ask for that half day while your at it" He told her.

"You still want to spend the day with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I still want you to call in but I know that you wont so I will take what I can get" He smiled and kissed her hand again.

"Let me call Kirsten" She told him opening her phone and dialing her bosses number.

Elena told Kirsten that she might be a few minutes late, but that she was already on her way and then asked if she could have a few minutes of her time this morning when she got there, that she needed to speak to her about something.

"Kirsten said that was fine and she was getting ready to walk in the door" She told him as she hung up the phone.

"You didn't ask about leaving at lunch" He replied with a frown.

"Baby, I will ask when I get there" She smiled, she couldn't wait to leave work today, she wanted to spend the day with him.

"Ok, please call and let me know" He told her.

"I will I promise" She answered, kissing his cheek again.

They drove the rest of the way to work in a comfortable silence and Elena couldn't help but think that she was truly falling in love with this man. He wanted to protect to her but liked it when she stood up for herself. She was enjoying the music when John Mayer's Say came on and she just sat there listening to the lyrics, _"Say what you need to say" _She would have to tell David what was going on in her head.

"You arrive on time and safe my darling" David said to her as he pulled up to the front door.

"Why thank you" She answered leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"The cheek thats all I get? Don't I deserve a better goodbye kiss than that?" He asked.

"Of course you do baby" She answered and kissed him.

"Thank you, call me" He told her as she got out of the car.

"I will, see you later" She replied and shut the car door walking into work.


	50. Chapter 50

**VACrazy13: Here you go, I'm am very glad that you liked the last chapter! XOXOXO**

**Feed my addiction Read and Review please!**

"Happy Monday Elena" Patsy the receptionist greeted her as she walked in the door.

"Thank you, Happy Monday to you as well" Elena replied.

"A very nice gentleman brought these for you this morning, he was very good looking and said he was your fiance" Patsy told her and handed her the flowers.

"Oh thank you" Elena said.

"I didn't know you were engaged, when is the wedding?" Patsy asked.

"I don't know we haven't worked out the details yet" She answered.

"Well they are beautiful flowers and congratulations" Patsy told her.

"Thank you, have a great day" Elena responded taking the flowers and walking to her desk.

She was screaming obscenities in her head, how could Josh tell the receptionist the they were still getting married, the only person she wanted to marry was David and it was way to SOON for that. Did she just admit that she would marry David, Ok she needed to have her head examined. She had to talk to Kirsten, she couldn't believe that Josh had the balls to show up here at her job, if he thought she was going to cower and run, he had another thing coming.

"Wow, what beautiful flowers" Kirsten said from the door way to her office.

"Thanks" Elena responded setting them down on her desk and pulled out the card to read what it said.

__

Elena,

Your time is up, we have much to discuss, unfornately you decided on the hard way and now I have to come to you. This will be a decision you will regret. Take care and where am I now? Don't you wish you knew.

Josh

"Are they from the guy you told me about yesterday?" Kirsten asked quietly.

"No and that is what we have to talk about" Elena said walking into her office and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Do I need to shut the door?" Kirsten questioned walking in behind her.

"Yes, I truly do not need everyone here knowing about this" Elena responded.

"So so what is going on" Kirsten shut the door and sat down behind her desk.

"Kirsten those flowers are from my Ex" Elena started.

"Well at least he realizes what he lost" Kirsten smiled.

"No, Kirsten he did things to me that I truly don't want to talk about, but I want nothing to do with him, he told Patsy that we were engaged to be married and that is not the case, he sends his little girlfriend to my house, he wants money from me because he forged some document when we bought a house together and I'm afriad of what he might do" Elena told her.

"Wow, what does he look like, I can let the security guards know he wont be allowed on the premises and what do you mean he did things to you?" Kirsten asked.

Elena told her what Josh looked like, and then told her how he propsed to her and then how he broke up with her when she didn't make partner at the firm. She knew that she could trust Kirsten with what he did to her after that but she couldn't bring herself to tell her. It took everything in her to tell David about that, granted she knew that she wasn't sick or a freak but still it wasn't something that she wanted everyone to know.

"What a prick, I will let the security guards know they will not let him near you, why are you even here today, why didn't you mention something yesterday?" Kirsten asked.

"Thank you, I had to come in, you need to review the reports I prepared so I can fix anything for you, and I didn't mention it yesterday because well its not easy for me to talk about, I know I can trust you and I hope that you still consider us friends" Elena told her.

"Girl are you serious, of course I do, and I reviewed that report Saturday morning and I didn't see anything that I needed to fix, why don't you take the rest of the day off, I will get rid of those flowers if you want" Kirsten replied.

"David dropped me off this morning, I am going to lunch with Izzy today and she is picking me up, can I leave at lunch?" Elena asked.

"That sounds good, you deserve some time off" Kirsten answered.

"So really no mistakes or anything you needed to fix?" Elena questioned.

"None that I saw so I sent them off first thing this morning, so David dropped you off?" Kirsten responded.

"Yeah" Elena grinned.

"Well are you going to give details or am I going to have to pry them out of you?" Kirsten asked smiling.

"You are so much like Izzy its not even funny" Elena answered.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her so much" Kirsten laughed.

"He kissed me and he is so wonderful, I am falling so hard for him" Elena answered honestly, keeping what happened last night for Izzy first. Izzy would never forgive her if she told someone else first.

"I am excited for you, if he is what Izzy described then he is perfect for you and anything that gets you to smile like that, I like" Kirsten replied.

"Thank you, speaking of which I promised him I would call him after I talked to you" Elena stood up and walked to the door.

"Go call him, we should do girls night sometime this week, maybe go and get a mani and pedi?" Kirsten suggested.

"Yeah I will talk to Izzy at lunch today" Elena said and walked to her desk.

Elena pulled her cell phone out of her purse and it showed a new text message.

Thx, lunch still right? XOXO - Izzy

She responded to her text.

Um yeah, lots to talk about, and I mean lots XOXOXO.

She smiled as she hit send, and went through the phone book to call David. Not surprised that he answered on the first ring.

"_How did it go gorgeous?" He didn't even say hello._

_"I am leaving at lunch today" She answered him._

_"Awesome, I miss you already you know that" he told her._

_"Awww, your so sweet, Josh dropped off flowers here at work" She answered him._

_"He what?!?!" He yelled into the phone._

_"Baby that is my ear" She said to him._

_"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to do that in your ear, we can talk more about this later" He apologized._

_"That sounds good we can talk about this more when I get home" She replied._

_"Ok I will see when you get here, I will wait ever so patiently" He responded._

_"I think more impatiently is a better word for it" She chuckled._

_"Same thing, have a good day babe" He told her._

_"You too see you in a bit" Elena hung up the phone._

She received a text while she was on the phone.

Good or Bad? - Izzy

Elena sent her reply.

Both... talk about it later, I am at work, XOXO

It didn't take long for Izzy to reply.

I want all the details...see you at 11 for lunch? - Izzy

Elena smiled, even in text messages Izzy was demanding.

I know, see you then.

Izzy was quick at her responses she wondered what she was doing.

K luv u XOXO - Izzy.

Luv u 2.

Elena sent the last text message and shut her phone, she had to get some work done before she left, granted she really didn't have a lot to do since her inbox was empty.

"Here Elena, I knew your inbox was empty this should last you until you leave for lunch" Kirsten walked up to her desk handing her a stack of invoices.

"Thanks I was going to ask you what you wanted me to do" Elena replied taking the stack from her.

"Do you want me to get rid of these now, I am on my way to talk to the security guard, and let Patsy know to screen all of your phone calls, who do you want to accept phone calls from?" Kisten asked.

"Yeah take them, David, Pete and Izzy are the only people I will accept phone calls from" She answered her.

"Ok, all other calls will be forwarded to my desk" Kirsten answered and walked away carrying the flowers.


	51. Chapter 51

**VACrazy13: Ok so this is the last post for the day, I have family plans tomorrow, but will try and get at least a chapter up tomorrow sometime. I make no promises though. Love you! **

**As always Read and Review! **

**XOXOXO**

_Streets of tomorrow..._

Elena's cell phone sang to her, she looked at the caller id Izzy.

"Hello" Elena answered.

"You about ready, I am outside, I know I am a few minutes early but I'm hungry and well we have lots and lots to talk about" Izzy told her.

"I know, give me about five minutes" Elena answered her.

"Sounds good" Izzy said and hung up the phone.

Elena turned to her computer and shut it down, getting up to say goodbye to Kirsten as she waited for her computer to shut down.

"I am getting ready to leave" Elena said to Kirsten from her doorway.

"Have a good day, and call me if you need anything at all" Kirsten told her.

"Thanks, I will" Elena replied.

"Elena, I'm serious, if you need anything don't be afriad to call, remember what I said at the mall" Kirsten smiled at her, knowing that if she didn't remind her that they were friend she wouldn't call.

"I will I promise" Elena smiled back.

"Now get out of here and have a great day" Kirsten said.

"You too" Elena said as she walked away from her office back to her desk to get her purse.

Elena made sure her computer was off before walking away from her desk. She opened her phone and sent David a text.

Leaving work for lunch with Izzy now :)

She shut her phone and walked out of her office saying goodbye to Patsy as she walked out and got into Izzy's car.

"That was less than five minutes" Izzy told her and hugged her.

"Well even I know better than to keep a pregnant woman waiting for food" Elena smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you do" Izzy smiled at her.

"So what were you doing this morning?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?" Izzy questioned.

"I got some responses pretty quickly from you"

"Oh I was sitting in the doctors office, you know those frigging places, you sit in the waiting area longer then you are with the doctor"

"Yes, and what did the doctor say?"

"I am pregnant and I can find out next month what we are having if I want to know"

"Have you told Pete?"

"He was there with me, by the way thank you for last night, I heard you called him an imbecile"

"Yeah I did get a little harsh with him, I will have to apologize for that"

"Oh please, I have said much worse to him and David both over the years, besides he thought it was funny, so talk do I want the bad or the good first?"

"I will start with the bad, Brittany stopped by this morning and I told her off, then went into work to have flowers from Josh, he actually told the receptionist that he was my fiance"

"Have you told David?"

Her phone chirpped letting her know that she had received a new text message, as if knowing he was being talked about it was from David.

Good, miss you, tell Iz that I said hi- David

"Kinda I told him we would talk more about it later, he says hi" Elena replied as she started to type a reply back to David

"Tell him I said hi and then put that phone away, this is strictly men and you time, no boys allowed" Izzy demanded.

Elena finished typing her message and hit send.

Miss you too, Iz said hi and that no more boys allwd during girl time XOXOXO.

"Ok, I told him no more messages" Elena chuckled.

"Good" Izzy said as Elena's phone chirped.

Elena opened her phone and read David's text

:( k, i expect all those hugs and kisses when you get here - David

"Dont you dare respond, I don't care what he said" Izzy told Elena before she had a chance to think about replying.

"Ok, I'm putting it away now" Elena replied putting her phone in her purse.

"Good, so back to Josh, he really left flowers for you and said you were getting married?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, how the hell was I supposed to respond to her when she said I didn't know that and when are you getting married" Elena responded.

"I don't know what did you say?"

"That we hadn't worked out those details yet"

"Well that is a good answer, because truly you haven't, so now lets move on, what did you say to Brittany?"

"Oh in so many words I told her that she was stupid to think we were friends and how could she flirt with David and Pete and that she better be gone by the time I got back"

"Right on Els, I'm proud"

"David said he was proud and turned on at the same time"

"I'm not surprised, so now to the good news"

"Umm" How does she put into words what she and David did.

"You and David did it?"

"Oh my god No!"

"So what then"

"We made out and kinda did it with our clothes on"

"Oh did you like it?"

"Iz that is a stupid question"

"I figured it was but I wanted to make sure, so do you want to do it?"

"Yes, he has me wondering things that I haven't ever really thought about"

"Like what?"

"Well he is a really good kisser so it makes me wonder how good he is with his mouth" Elena had to blush that she said that.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, his Ex tried to talk to me about that stuff, but I really didn't like her so I always told her that it grossed me out to talk about David like that, and stop blushing"

"What was she like?"

"His ex?"

"Yeah"

"Well she was pretty but she wasn't very bright and she was a big time gold digger"

"Oh"

"Elena, trust me that girl couldn't hold a candle to you, you are truly amazing and wonderful"

"Thanks Iz, so why did they break up?"

"Els, that isn't my place to tell you, ask him about it though, I'm sure he will tell you"

"Ok I will, so now on to you, Pete and you made up I take it"

"Oh yes we did, more than once, as matter of fact I think it was three times"

"Good lord woman"

"What can I say Pete wanted to make sure that I knew he was sorry and that he forgave me"

"If thats what you want to call it" Elena laughed.

"I will call it that"

"So Kirsten wants to do girls night this week, maybe get mani's and pedi's"

"Sounds good, you didn't tell her about what you and David did you?"

"No I didn't I saved that for you Iz"

"Good, I would have gotten a little jealous"

"I figured you would and saved it for you, but you two are so much alike, her exact words were am I going to have to pry them out of you" Elena chuckled.

"I knew I liked her"

Izzy pulled into the parking lot of Olive Garden.

"Ohhh I love this place, I love their salad and breadsticks" Elena said

"Me too, I have to make sure I take something back for Pete" Izzy replied.

"I wonder if I should take something for David" Elena thought outloud.

"Go ahead and call and see if he wants something.

Elena pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

__

"Gorgeous, I thought no boys allowed" He said as he answered.

"Well we are having lunch at Olive Garden and wondered if you wanted anything" Elena responded.

"I will eat whatever you bring me babe, so are you coming home soon?" He asked.

"Maybe, miss me?" She smiled.

"More than you know, do you miss me?" He questioned.

"Very much so, think about what we are going to do with the rest of the day" She answered hoping maybe something like last night would happen.

"I can think of lots of things, most of them starting with all those hugs and kisses I'm going to get when you get here" He told her.

"Oh, I might like that" She replied blushing

"I thought so, I know I will, and I can feel you blushing" He said.

"You can?" She asked.

"Elena come on, pregnant woman here" Izzy said as they walked up to the door to go inside.

__

"I can, talk to you in a bit, send me a text when you are almost here, I will meet you outside" He told her.

"Alright, bye baby" She responded.

"Bye gorgeous" He said as she hung up the phone.

"You two are so sweet it makes my toothache" Izzy said as the waiter lead them to the table.

"We are not" Elena protested.

"Whatever" Izzy said and took the menu as they both ordered a water to drink.

Lunch was spent gossiping about baby stuff, David and Pete, ordering something for their men about half way through. Izzy insisted on paying for everything, regardless of how Elena said that she could pay for her and David to eat. Elena pulled out her phone and sent a text to David, she couldn't wait to get back to him and do everything that he suggested over the phone.

Leaving the restaurant now.

"Are you texting him?" Izzy asked as they got into the car.

"Yes I can't help it" Elena replied not even looking up, waiting for a response.

"You love him don't you?" Izzy asked.

"What, no" She whipped her head away from her phone.

"Els please, don't deny it, I can tell, look at you your holding your phone in your hand waiting for a response, you smile at even thought of him, your falling in love, just admit it" Izzy told her.

"Ok, Iz I am falling in love with David, he is just so wonderful" Elena replied smiling as her phone chirped.

Outside waiting for you- David.

"I know he is and he will take care of you, and not money wise, I mean he will do that too, but you know what I mean" Izzy said.

"You know what I think I do" Elena smiled.

"I'm glad that you do, because you deserve it" Izzy smiled back as she turned pulled up to their house.

"Thanks" Elena said hugging Izzy.

"Your welcome, now get out of my car and find out about that mouth, I will expect a full report" Izzy said wagging her eyebrows.

"God Izzy, he is right there" Elena said opening the car door.

"Iz, thank you for bringing her back safe" David said leaning into the car.

"You are quite welcome, talk you two later, I have a hungry husband at home waiting for me" Izzy said with a smile.

"Ok, bye love you" Elena said to her.

"Love you too, tell Kirsten that sounds like fun" Izzy replied.

"I will" Elena replied and shut the car door, turning to David.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you today" David said taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"I missed you too" She said hugging him back.

"Lets get inside" He told her walking her up to his door.

"Ok" Was all Elena got out before he started kissing her, showing her just how much he missed her.


	52. Chapter 52

**VACrazy13: Yeah, I can get into Fanfic today, they were really trying my patience yesterday, big hugs and hope you like this chapter :) **

**As always read and review you know how much I love to feel the love :) **

**XOXOXXO**

David reluctantly drove away as Elena walked into work, he really wanted her to call in and spend the day with him. He wasn't really sure what to do until Elena got off work, what was she doing to him? He never had a problem spending time alone, now that he spent time with her he really didn't want to spend time without her. He had to admit that he was falling in love with her, how could he not, especially after this morning, he never expected her to be able to stand up and say those things to Brittany. He knew she was a strong woman, she just never let it come out, but not this morning, no this morning she was everything he knew she could be and more.

Ring...Ring...

Smiling as he knew that it was Elena.

"How did it go gorgeous?" He didn't even say hello.

"I am leaving at lunch today" She answered him.

"Awesome, I miss you already you know that" he told her.

"Awww, your so sweet, Josh dropped off flowers here at work" She answered him.

"He what?!?!" He yelled into the phone.

"Baby that is my ear" She said to him.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to do that in your ear, we can talk more about this later" He apologized.

"That sounds good we can talk about this more when I get home" She replied.

"Ok I will see when you get here, I will wait ever so patiently" He responded.

"I think more impatiently is a better word for it" She chuckled.

"Same thing, have a good day babe" He told her.

"You too see you in a bit" Elena hung up the phone.

David hung up hte phone and smiled to himself, yes he was falling in love with this woman and he had to make sure that Josh was no longer in the picture. He knew that Elena didn't want Josh back in her life, but she wouldn't be free to love him the way she wanted if she thought that he would be back. Picking his phone back up he called Pete.

"Good Morning mate, you are up early" Pete said as he answered.

"Yeah was wondering if you had a chance to talk to Josh or the lawyer yet?" David asked.

"No, I am at the doctor with Izzy, once I get out of here I will make the calls" Pete replied.

"Oh, he brought flowers by her office" David told him.

"Did he, mate I wish I could call now" Pete responded.

"Its ok, I'm not trying to rush you or anything, I know your at the doctor, I take it you two made up last night" David asked.

"Yeah we did, I had to show her how sorry I was for acting like an imbecile as your girl put it" Pete chuckled.

"You have to admit that it totally reminded you of what Izzy would say to one of us right?" David laughed with his friend.

"Yes it is something Izzy would say, she really likes Elena you know that?" Pete asked.

"I do know that, Elena really likes Izzy too" David replied.

"Good, your falling for her?" Pete questioned.

"I am, this morning she wasn't happy when I told her about Brittany flirting with us, she thought I would leave her for someone younger and skinner, then after we talked that through, she told Brittany off when she was outside her door, you should have seen her she stood tall and proud, I also like that she got a little possessive of me when Brittany tried flirting with me again this morning" David responded.

"It seems that she shows how strong she is when we lease expect it" Pete told him.

"Yeah and I like, its so sexy on her" David answered.

"Trust me I know, I love with Izzy gets all I am woman hear me roar" Pete said.

"Do you think that they know when they get all confident how sexy we find it?" David asked

"I don't think so because Izzy would probably do it more often if she knew, just like she doesn't know I know about what movie she puts in when she wants to nap" Pete replied.

"So a baby huh?" David questioned.

"Yeah it appears that I am going to be a dad" Pete responded.

"Congratulations Pete, I know that you didn't think you were ready for it, but you are" David told him.

"Thanks mate, well look Izzy is up, I will call you after I call Josh" Pete said.

"Ok, have fun, talk to you later" David replied as he hung up the phone.

David felt better now that he admitted to someone about his feelings, he knew that he was admitting it to the wrong person but he wasn't sure how Elena would react. Would she run away or would she say she felt the same way? Unsure of what to do he decided to go home nad get some work done while he waited for Elena to get off, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the day with her. He turned on the radio and Heart "These Dreams" came on, he wouldn't admit to anyone how much he enjoyed this song, but it made him feel a little better. David pulled into the drive and walked into his house, noticing another note on Elena's door, he thought about taking it but knew that would upset Elena so he left it. He walked over to the stereo and turned on the same station to finish the song and listen to whatever came on next, Old rock and roll always seemed to improve his mood, he wondered if Elena liked this music. He turned on the computer and decided to get some work done, he didn't really need to, that was something he had to talk about with Elena soon. He knew that she wouldn't like it if he kept things from her, but how do you tell someone that I'm rich. He could afford to live in a big house and drive a more expensive car, but why? He never was into the glitz and glamour of what money could buy. He knew that Elena wasn't either and that was what he liked most about her, from she told him, her parents had money but she worked hard for what she had. Working hard for what you want brings about great character his father always told him, which is why he built that web design company, he loved web design but after what happened with Rebecca he sold off all his shares, the house, the cars, and donated everything to the Salvation Army. He tried to live the glitz and glamour lifestyle, but it wasn't for him, it had left him alone and wondering what he had missed. He started to miss his Mother, she told him when he started making a lot of money that Money couldn't buy him the things that he wanted most in life nor could it bring the happiness that her and Dad had. She was right, he knew that right now she would have the perfect advice to give him. He looked at the computer and started to work, trying to get his mind off how much he missed his mother.

His phone chirpped letting him know he had a new text message.

Leaving work for lunch with Izzy now :) - Elena

He smiled and sent his reply

Good, miss you, tell Iz that I said hi

He waited for her reply and smiled as his phone chirpped.

Miss you too, Iz said hi and that no more boys allwd during girl time XOXOXO - Elena

He chuckled as he typed his reply, he was truly falling for her.

:( k, i expect all those hugs and kisses when you get here

He sat his phone down and went back to work.

Ring...Ring

His phone is what brought him back to reality about an hour later, it didn't even seem like he had been working that long.

"Gorgeous, I thought no boys allowed" He said as he answered.

"Well we are having lunch at Olive Garden and wondered if you wanted anything" Elena responded.

"I will eat whatever you bring me babe, so are you coming home soon?" He asked.

"Maybe, miss me?" She smiled.

"More than you know, do you miss me?" He questioned.

"Very much so, think about what we are going to do with the rest of the day" She answered hoping maybe something like last night would happen.

"I can think of lots of things, most of them starting with all those hugs and kisses I'm going to get when you get here" He told her.

"Oh, I might like that" She replied blushing

"I thought so, I know I will, and I can feel you blushing" He said.

"You can?" She asked.

__

"Elena come on, pregnant woman here" Izzy said as they walked up to the door to go inside.

"I can, talk to you in a bit, send me a text when you are almost here, I will meet you outside" He told her.

"Alright, bye baby" She responded.

"Bye gorgeous" He said as she hung up the phone.

Good lord he really was falling for that woman, not five minutes later his phone was ringing again.

"Hello" David said into the phone.

"Hey Mate, I talked to Josh" Pete answered him.

"So?" David asked.

"Well this isn't going to be easy, but I think that he is gone for good" Pete told him.

"Really?" David said back to him.

"Yeah I threw the whole pressing charges and stuff at him, he didn't like that but said that he would leave her alone if we didn't press charges" Pete responded.

"Mate that is the best news I have heard all day" David replied.

"Figured it was, so our ladies should be back soon, how much are you missing Els?" Pete asked.

"Quite a bit, I'm thinking I should tell her about the money" David answered him.

"You should, she would be angry if you kept something like that from her, and besides we all know that she isn't like Rebecca she doesn't care about the money" Pete said.

"I know, I think that is what I am going to do, Pete I just realized that if Josh dropped off flowers at her job I should probably have flowers sent their for her to mark my territory, after all she did mark hers this morning" David told him.

"Thats not a bad idea, maybe you should surprise her tomorrow at lunch, show up with flowers and take her out" Pete replied.

"I like that, thanks Mate, who knew that you could be romantic" David chuckled.

"Years with Izzy has done that to me, what can I say I love that woman and would do anything to make her happy, even it means looking like a pansy" Pete chuckled with him.

"I am beginning to understand what you mean" David replied.

"Love does that to a person" Pete said.

"I guess it does, I am finally understanding what my parents tried telling me all those years ago" David answered.

"Sometimes we think are parents don't know what they are talking about, but they truly do, I'm sure your Mother would be proud" Pete told him.

"Thanks, well I am going to finish what I am working on before Izzy gets back, are you going to tell her the good news or can I?" David asked.

"You can, if she has any questions tell her to call me" Pete answered.

"Ok, talk to you later" David replied

"Later mate" Pete said and hung up the phone.

David went back to work and finsihed up the design he was working just as his phone chirpped to let him know he received a text message.

Leaving the restaurant now. - Elena

He got up from the computer and typed out his reply.

Outside waiting for you

He walked out the front door and walked over to his car waiting patiently for his woman to get here. He saw Izzy's car pull up about five minutes later and smiled, her and Izzy were laughing as if they had been best friends for years, if things went his way they would be best friends for quite a long time. He walked over to the car.

"Iz, thank you for bringing her back safe" David said leaning into the car.

"You are quite welcome, talk you two later, I have a hungry husband at home waiting for me" Izzy said with a smile.

"Ok, bye love you" Elena said to her.

"Love you too, tell Kirsten that sounds like fun" Izzy replied.

"I will" Elena replied and shut the car door, turning to David.

"Hey gorgeous, I missed you today" David said taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"I missed you too" She said hugging him back.

"Lets get inside" He told her walking her up to his door.

"Ok" Was all Elena got out before he started kissing her, showing her just how much he missed her.


	53. Chapter 53

**VACrazy13: I know this chapter is short but I really felt that Pete needed to express his feelings a little more to Izzy and not only that I know how much you love Pete that I kinda did this just for you! Big hugs love ya Dear one! **

**Read and review please, show me the love! **

**XOXOXO**

Pete awoke the next morning and looked down at Izzy sleeping, How did he get so lucky he thought to himself? He wouldn't question why God let him have this beautiful woman, he would just accept it and not do what he did last night again. He kissed her forehead, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey you" She whispered.

"You are so beautiful" He told her caressing her cheek.

"Thank you, are you ok?" She asked she could tell there was something in his eyes.

"I am really sorry about last night" He answered her.

"Pete it's ok" She replied.

"No its not ok, I can't believe I said those things to you" He started.

"Pete stop, it's truly ok, I know what it means to you that I saved myself for you, that your the only man I have been with, having you think that someone else may have touched me in a way that is only yours, that had to hurt more than your pride" She told him caressing his face.

"Babe I still shouldn't have said those things, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt" He kissed her forehead again, he could never show her how much he loved her.

"You should have, we make mistakes, I forgive you, its in the past, I promise I will never bring it up in the future, I will never throw those words back at you to make you feel guilty" She kissed his chin, he loved it when she did that.

"Isla, I love you, I am so happy that you are going to have our baby" He smiled down at her and put his hand on her belly.

"I love you too, Don't get mad but I have a doctor's appointment today, its for a sonogram, do you want to go?" Covering his hand with her own.

"Mad, how could I be mad, do you really want me to go?" He looked down at her.

"Of course I want you to go, you are my husband and father of our child, you deserve to be there for their first picture" She answered smiling at him.

"We get a picture?" He said with exictment.

"Yes, if we are nice maybe the doctor will let us have more than one" She chuckled at his excitment.

"So if we are really nice we can get a dozen and pass them around?" He asked.

"I don't think we can be that nice hun, but we can try, besides what would you do with all those pictures?" She questioned.

"Well David and Elena will need one, your parents and my parents, one for my wallet, one for the fridge, one for you wallet and desk at work, one for my desk here, one for the car" He stated like it was no big deal.

"Hun you are so cute" She laughed.

"Woman why are you laughing, this is serious, we have to make a list of people that will need this picture" He looked at her seriously.

"Pete hunny, we are not sending a sonogram picture to all those people, besides I haven't talked to my family in a long time" She answered him.

"Well David and Elena at least?" He questioned.

"Ok just them, but thats because David is family and Elena is too now, Hun I really like her" She told him.

"I know me too, babe when she called me an imbecile last night, it was like you were there to slap me out of my stupidity, David really found his other half with her, I hope he knows that" He answered her.

"If only I could have heard that I'm sure it was priceless, you know I think she has her other half as well, she is the best girl David has ever dated you know that?" She snuggled up closer to him.

"She is, no one he has ever dated has fit in so well around us, Elena she just walked in and its like we have known her for years" He replied.

"I'm glad you feel that way too, I thought I was crazy for thinking that" She repsonded.

"Babe, is it to soon to think about Godparents?" He looked down at her.

"No, and I know who you are thinking and the answer is of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" She answered looking at him.

"Good, when the time is right we will both ask" He kissed her.

"Hun, we gotta get ready for the doctor my appointment is at 8:15 and its 7:00 now so we better get going" She told him as he kissed her back.

"I love you" He said to her before he got out of bed.

"I love you too" She kissed him one last time before getting out of bed.

"You know how sexy I find you" He told her.

"Don't get used to I am going to be fat in a few months" She answered him.

"Fat with my baby and I think you will be even sexier" He pulled her to him as she walked to the closet.

"Your insatiable" She kissed him.

"That reminds me ask the doctor about sex while pregnant, I can't hurt my little one" He chuckled.

"Don't worry I don't think you would let me forget"She chuckled and swatted his arm.

Pete and Izzy got dressed and got out of the house making it to the doctor's office at about 8:00.


	54. Chapter 54

**Dear One: Ok so I channelled my inner psycho as much as possible, I hope it is to your liking because Its not to mine, but when I don't like them you seem to love them so I am leaving it as it is, let me know if you think anything should be changed :) **

**As always Read and Review, you know the little green button at the end of every chapter :) **

**XOXOXOXO**

"Good Morning, may I help you" Patsy said to him.

"Yes, Is Elena Richards in?" Josh answered her.

"No she isn't, may I take a message for her?" Patsy asked.

"Yes, Can you please give her these flowers for me" He told her.

"Absolutely, they are beautiful, she is one lucky lady" She replied.

"Oh no ma'am I am the lucky man, she agreed to marry me" Josh smiled laying on the charm.

"Then you are both lucky" She smiled back at him.

"Thank you, you have a wonderful day" He said to her walking towards the door.

"You too" She replied as he walked out the door.

Josh walked to the car and looked at his watch 7:30, he should probably make his way back to pick Brittany up. He smiled at the thought of her, she was his perfect little puppet, she would do anything to make him happy. The things he had her do for him, she wouldn't say no to anything, Elena was a prude she would never say yes to the things that Brittany said yes too. The first time the picked up another girl and brought her back home with them, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Watching the two of them together was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Brittany was ok being with men and women for him, Elena would never agree to anything like that.

Ring...Ring

"Hello" Josh said into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, I saw Elena" Brittany answered.

"And?" He asked.

"Your not going to like this at all" She replied.

"That is not what I asked" He responded.

"No its not" She said quietly.

"You can tell me in a few minutes I am almost there to get you, then you can relieve me of my stress" He instructed as he hung up the phone not even giving her a chance to answer him.

Josh pulled up to Elena's house and let Brittany in the car, driving back to the hotel.

"You hung up on me" She said getting the car.

"So what is it that im not going to like?" He asked not bothering to respond to her statement.

"She is dating someone, he was with her this morning" She answered him quickly, knowing that he was going be very angry.

"WHAT?" He yelled at her.

"She is dating someone" She said again.

"Well I guess I am going to have change that, you have things to do" He told her pulling her head down to his lap.

"Josh, in the car?" She asked.

"Don't question me, just do as your told, or do I need to show you what happens when you talk back?" He pushed her head harder, why did she have to be so difficult, all he wanted was for her to shut up and suck his dick.

"No" She answered knowing full well that he would hit her if she didn't do what he wanted.

"I didn't think so" He groaned as he felt her mouth on him.

He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and turned off the car, Brittany wasn't smart but man did she have a great mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head forcing all of him into her mouth.

"Take it all, you know you like it" He groaned out as all of him was in her mouth, causing her to gag.

He threw his head back as she worked her mouth on him, loving the sound of her gagging, he felt the pressure building.

"Fuck" He screamed as he came in her mouth, not even warning her. He fixed his pants and shirt, making sure she cleaned up all of him.

"So what are we going to do now?" Brittany asked as she fixed her hair.

"We go into the hotel and wait" He told her getting out of the car and walking into the hotel.

"Ok" She followed him trying to hold his hand.

"Maybe I might give you some release" He said to her.

"Yeah me" She smiled at him.

They got back to room and Josh laid down on the bed and turned on the T.V.

"Come here Brit, I'm tired, lets take a nap" He said to her patting the side of the bed next to him.

"Ok" She replied curling up next to him.

Josh awoke to the sounds of his phone ringing, he didn't recongize the number, but knew that the area code was Elena's, smiling as he answered.

"That didn't take long love" He said.

"Yes, I need to speak to Mr. Josh Rollins" The male voice answered.

"This is he, sorry I thought you were someone else" Josh replied.

"Thats ok, Yes my name is Peter Ryan I am Elena's attorney" Pete told him.

"Excuse me?" Josh asked.

"Yes Mr. Rollins, I am reviewing the paperwork for the house" Pete started.

"Oh, is she selling it?" Josh pretend to know nothing

"No, it appears that one of the documents was forged" Pete said smiling knowing that he was pissing him off

"Really what makes you say that?"

"Well because one of them is signed Elena Rollins, and since you weren't married that means it was forged"

"Interesting"

"Whats even more interesting is its a paper that Elena didn't have, its one that mortage company sent her, which means she didn't sign it, since I don't think the mortage company would sign anything that only leaves one other person"

"Are you implying that I forged it?"

"Mr. Rollins I am not implying that at all, I know you did"

"I did no such thing"

"We both know you did, because it makes the contract null and void, which would be why you are wanting money from Elena"

" I do not want anything from her"

"Mr. Rollins, you are not going to get a dime from her, as a matter of fact you are going to leave her alone or I will see you in court, forging documents is a criminal offense, not only will you lose the case but you will be disbarred and lose your job"

"You can't prove it"

"Oh I can, take your pick now Mr. Rollins, if you leave her alone I will make sure this document gets destroyed"

"I want my share of what was returned and I will leave"

"That I can not do since none of it is rightfully yours, since I also have all the financial paperwork as well, it appears that only Elena and her parents have put money into the house"

"So your telling me that I get nothing"

"That is exactly what I am telling you"

"Well.."

"I think that is all the time I will take from you Mr. Rollins, remember leave her alone or I will see you in court, check my history and see how many cases I have lost before you do anything stupid, Have a great day" Pete told him and hung up the phone.

"Fuck" Josh threw the phone against the wall.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"Just shut up" Josh yelled at her.

Elena thought she was so smart did she, he would make her realize that she had made a very stupid decision getting some lawyer involved. She would regret that until the day she died, he would make her pay not jsut with money but with her body. Smiling as he started to think about his plan.


	55. Chapter 55

**Dear One: I know you figured that you would have more than one post this weekend, but I wasn't feeling so hot. I am getting ready to read your post now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, for some reason I just can't bring myself to actually do it, not sure why, guess maybe I am waiting for the right moment haha :) **

**As always though read and review, it makes me all giddy when I see them, like someone has said its like crack, you get addicted to them :) **

**XOXOXOX**

David pushed her up against the wall and continued his assault on her mouth; he put everything he felt in his kiss. He wouldn't say he loved her because it would probably scare her away but he could show her with his actions.

"You really did miss me" Elena panted trying to catch her breath as David pulled away from the kiss.

"I did" David replied placing gentle kisses on her neck.

"I missed you too" Elena turned her head slightly to give him better access to her neck.

"Did you have fun with Izzy?" He asked continuing to place soft kisses, debating on whether to kiss her again, he wanted to, but wasn't sure if it would lead to something that she wasn't ready for.

"Yes, she is a blast to be around, she is so blunt and honest it really cracks me up" She answered wondering if he had any clue what he was doing did to her insides or to her nether regions.

"It's one of the many reasons why we love Izzy" He responded moving to thoroughly kiss the other side of her neck.

"Baby?" She questioned.

"Yes" He stopped to look at her.

"Do you have any idea what that does to me?" She asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" He replied with a grin.

Elena didn't even think she just kissed him, he had the sexiest grin she had ever seen and with everything that he did to her neck she had to let him know what he was doing to her. She ran her tongue along his lips asking for access into his mouth, when he granted her access she deepened their kiss. She put her hands into his hair tugged slightly as he reached down caressed her ass.

"God David" She said hoarsely as they stopped again for air.

"Yes" He responded placing his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea what you do to me" She looked into his eyes.

"I think I do" He replied grinding his hips against her to show her exactly what he meant.

"Ummm" She got out before she attacked his mouth again.

David pulled her up against him wrapping her legs around his waist so his erection was closer to her core. He grinded against her as they kissed causing her to moan into his mouth, he pulled away and attacked her neck this time, he wanted to hear her moans.

"Ohh" Elena moaned as he sucked and nibbled on her neck.

"You like that?" He asked pushing himself against her.

"Yes" She said louder than she planned.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life" He said gently into her ear.

"Me too" She agreed.

"We don't have to, I want you to know that this isn't about sex, I can wait as long as you want too" He stopped kissing her neck and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to, I just…" She started to say but then stopped.

"Say no more, I want you to be one hundred percent sure, I want no doubts or fears" He kissed her tenderly and set her down on her feet causing her to whimper.

Elena walked over to the couch and sat down, how did she tell him that she was scared? What if he didn't like it? What if she was terrible like Josh had told her? She started to tear up and decided to go into the bathroom incase they started to fall harder.

"Babe stay, don't run from me, talk to me" David stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I'm scared" She answered not looking at him.

"You have nothing to be scared of, I am not Josh and would never ever hurt you" He said placing his hand on her chin and bringing her to look at him.

"I know that" She said the tears now started falling from her eyes; she could hold them back any longer.

"Don't cry, why are you scared?" He asked softly, taking his thumb and removing the tears from her face.

"It's just…" She started and then stopped the tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Sweetheart, talk to me, don't be scared to tell me anything" He looked into her eyes.

"What if I'm terrible and it's not what you expect? What if I disappoint you?" She said quietly.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered nodding her head.

"You could never disappoint me or be terrible, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on" He kissed her gently.

"You don't know that" She answered.

"I do know that" He countered.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

"I just do" He said, how could he tell her that it was because he was falling in love with her, no way she could disappoint him. He had never been able to get off like he did with her last night and they were almost completely clothed.

"How?" She asked again.

"Elena I don't know I just do, come on lets do something?" He answered trying to get the subject dropped.

Elena looked at him, debating on whether or not to just let the subject drop or to pressure him so more.

"What do you want to do?" She asked deciding not to pressure him anymore.

"We can watch those shows you were telling me about, which one was your favorite?" He answered.

"The O.C." She replied after thinking for a moment.

"Well then The O.C. it is then" He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Ok, I need to go get it though, I didn't bring it with me" She told him.

"Why do you give me the keys to your house and let me get it while you change" He said.

"That sounds perfect" She answered walking over to where she had dropped her purse when they came in.

"Elena" He stopped her before she could walk further away from him.

"Huh" She looked up at him.

Shit he thought to himself, he was about to say he was falling in love with her, but he couldn't she knew for sure that she would run from him, he had to say something.

"You are so beautiful" He answered kissing her hoping she didn't know that she didn't notice he hesitated on what he was going to say.

"Thank you" She responded when he pulled back.

"I'll be right back" He told her after he had her keys.

"Ok, I'm going to go change" She answered walking towards the bedroom.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ok you know how much I love you and thank you so much VACrazy for letting me bounce this idea off you, I hope you enjoyed the way it turned it out.**

David walked out of his house and over to her door, he had to get out of there before he said something that she wasn't ready to hear. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. How could she be scared to be a disappointment to him, no way she stirred feelings within him that he hadn't felt in a really long time. He hadn't felt this way since Angela, he hadn't thought about her in years, he always thought he would never find someone that would make him feel the way she did, but yet he had. He had to tell Elena about her. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the series she mentioned and walked back to his house.

"I'm back" David called as he walked in.

"I'm in the kitchen making snacks" Elena answered him.

"Ok, I will put in the first disc" David responded walking towards the living room.

"Sounds good baby" Elena answered walking into the living room.

David turned to look at her and noticed that she had put on his shirt and boxers. He smiled brightly at her.

"I hope this is ok, I only brought one set of pajamas and they are dirty, I really need to do laundry" Elena told him as she sat down on the couch.

"Babe its fine, I happen to love the way you look in my clothes, if you want I will give you some to take home so you can always have me around" David told her as he sat down next to her.

"I like that idea" She snuggled up next to him.

"Babe, I need to tell you something, something that only two people know" He said quietly.

"Should I be nervous?" She asked him.

"I don't think so" He answered honestly.

"David, I trusted you with my most darkest secret and you didn't judge me or turn your back on me, you can tell me, it won't change the way I feel about you" She brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it softly.

"I have been married before" He said softly afraid of her reaction.

"What happened?" She asked taking his hand, giving him courage to tell her everything.

"It was when I was 17, she was my high school sweetheart, well she was more than that, we grew up together, she was going to be a writer" He replied.

"Oh" Now she was a little scared she could tell by the way he talked about her that he was still in love with her.

"Her name was Angela, she was the greatest person I had ever met, she made me feel complete, so it didn't matter when she got pregnant we both knew that we were going to grow old together and have a family together" David stopped getting a little choked up.

"Baby, what happened with Angela?" She asked quietly, does this mean he has a child? Was Angela going to like her? Did she still have his heart?

"She died" David said his eyes filling up with tears.

Elena didn't know what to say at to that, so she just sat their quietly her eyes filling up with tears, she knew how it felt to love someone and lose them.

"We went to the doctor to have a sonogram, she was seven weeks along, she was excited, we called it our bumblebee, and the doctor told us that it stopped developing and that the baby was gone" He continued the tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh baby" She brushed the tears away from his face, how could she comfort him?

"The doctor scheduled a procedure to go and remove everything to keep her from getting an infection, Angela protested saying that she wanted to keep it, the procedure went fine, but Angela was never the same, she became very depressed and two weeks later I came home from work and found her in the bathroom, she left me a note saying that she went to be with our bumblebee" David stopped and started sobbing, this is why he didn't talk about it, it hurt so much that she choose to be with the baby instead of him.

"Oh David, I'm so sorry" Elena put her arms around him and hugged him tight, caressing his hair, like her mother used to do.

David pulled back and looked at Elena; she was so much like Angela. She was kind, gentle, caring, loving, smart, giving, everything he loved in Angela.

"Elena, after Angela died, I finished high school and went to college, I became numb to everything, I never wanted to love again, never wanted to feel that way when I lost her, so when I met Rebecca I settled for her, I loved her in a way, but I knew that she was no good for me, I didn't listen to anyone when they told me I deserved better, but I didn't feel that way, so when she cheated and I left her it hurt some but not nearly the way it hurt when I lost Angela" He told her.

"I can understand that" Elena responded honestly.

"But now, now that I met you, I know that I'm not numb, you have made me feel things that I can't even begin to describe, Elena I know this may scare you but I am falling in love with you" David told her looking into her eyes, praying that she wouldn't run from him.

"What scares me more is that I am falling in love with you too, even before this, I have never felt more comfortable, more free, its like nothing I have ever felt before" She said quietly.

No other words could be said at that point so David did what he knew and he kissed her, but this kiss was different then the others, this was slow, he poured his whole heart in it, and it felt amazing. He wanted to kiss her forever.

"Promise me something" David pull back resting his forehead on hers.

"Anything" Elena looked into his eyes.

"Don't leave me like that, talk to me, let me help fix it" David responded look back at her.

"I promise I won't" Elena promised, no way she could do that to him, he only made her promise not to leave the way Angela did, but in her heart she promised to stay with him forever, she knew at that moment they were going to get married.

**So what do you think? Don't worry the end is not as close as you think this chapter helped me to kinda get a new perpespective of where I am going with this story and how I want to end and don't worry Dear One, nothing we talked about earlier will be in it :) I couldn't do that David.**

**As always read and review, its thrills me when you let me know what you think. **


	57. Chapter 57

**Dear One, thank you so very much for helping me get through this bout of writers block I have had, you have no idea how grateful I am for you! Never ever doubt how special and wonderful you are :) **

**Here is part one, I hope to have part two done tonight, and will let you and only you preview it :) **

**For those that read and don't review, come on and review, you never know what special goodies I might send you if you do :) Reviews are really like crack, I can't get enough :P **

David broke the kiss and sighed.

"What was that sigh about?" Elena asked jokingly.

"Just that it feels so good to be here with you, I thought for so long that I didn't deserve to be happy" David answered pulling Elena closer.

"I know the feeling, but guess what? Elena smiled up at him.

"What?" David smiled back at her.

"We do deserve to be happy and you make me very happy" Elena kissed his chin and snuggled up to him.

"Well my angel you make me very happy" David responded kissing her forehead.

"Your angel huh?" Elena questioned.

"More than you know, so are we going to watch this show or are we going to sit here and cuddle?" David answered.

"I think we should do both" Elena rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like that idea better" David responded and pressed play on the remote.

"I figured you would" Elena said.

"Do you want to stretch out and put your head in my lap?" DAvid asked, he admitted to himself that we they did at Pete and Izzy's he rather enjoyed it, her hair was so soft and loved running his fingers through it.

"That sounds terrific, but don't let me go to sleep ok?" Elena moved so she could lay in his lap.

"Ok, I won't my angel" He smiled at her and put a pillow in his lap so she was more comfortable.

"Now no more talking, I want you to watch this" Elena looked at him sternly.

"My lips are sealed" He grinned at her display of orders.

They watched the two episodes of The O.C., David had to admit even though it had a little bit of a soap opera feel to it, he rather liked it. The characters had this clever humor that he found quite enjoyable. It also helped having Elena here with him, he wanted her to live here with him, as a matter of fact he never wanted her to leave.

"Are you hungry Baby?" Elena asked sitting up.

"A little, why?" David replied.

"Because I was going to go into the kitchen and see about making you some dinner" Elena responded getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that sweetheart, we can order out" David told her.

"We will most certainly not, what are we going to do eat out everynight I'm here before I go back home?" Elena asked getting said that she did have a home, she felt like this was her home, well that David was her home.

"Oh getting bossy are we?" David put his arms around her, he should have known that Elena would want to cook for him, it was her nature to take care of people.

"Yes, how often do you eat out?" Elena leaned back into his embrace.

"Not that often, but don't open the freezer" David smiled kissing her neck.

"Why not, am I going to find all kinds of frozen pizzas and t.v. dinners?" Elena replied smiling as she opened the freezer.

"Maybe" David answered her.

"I am not surprised at all, a single man who lives alone, well that is going to change Baby, you need some home cooking" Elena turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Are you cooking to cook for me?" David asked.

"Yes, problem with it?" Elena responded.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have too my angel" David said.

"David, I want to cook for you, I want to take care of you, please don't argue with me or stop me" Elena look at him with pleading eyes.

"You win, just don't look like that, please, you can cook for me anytime you want" David kissed her lips softly.

"Thank you" Elena kissed him back.

"So Saturday can I take you somewhere?" David looked at her.

"Sure where do you want to take me?" Elena asked.

"It's a surprise" David told her.

"What if I don't like surprises?" Elena questioned.

"You will like this one, I promise" David answered.

"What do you think of me calling in sick tomorrow and staying home with you all day?" Elena look at him, hoping he would say absolutely.

"Only if I can take you tomorrow instead of Saturday" David responded.

"Deal, let me go call Kirsten now" Elena smiled and kissed him tenderly.

"Oh and I get to make you breakfast in bed" David said as she walked into the room.

"Sounds fantastic to me" Elena called from the living room pulling her cell phone out of her purse and calling Kirsten.

__

"Hello, Kirsten" Elena said when Kirsten picked up.

"This is she, Elena" Kirsten answered.

"Yeah sorry I wasn't sure if you would know it was me" Elena told her.

"Of course, we exchanged numbers at the mall" Kirsten replied.

"Oh yeah forgot about that" Elena said honestly.

"Its, ok, whats up?" Kirsten asked.

"I was wondering, would it possible to call in sick now?" Elena smiled.

"Are you sick or do you just want a day off?" Kirsten asked.

"Honestly Kirsten I want a day off to spend with David" Elena told her.

"Fine see you Wednesday and your having lunch with me because I want to hear all about it" Kirsten replied.

"Really?" Elena questioned.

"Yes really, you were honest, and besides you need a little happiness, I want to see you smiling" Kirsten answered.

"You totally rock" Elena told her.

"I doubt anyone will ask but I will just say you had a migraine ok?" Kirsten said.

"Ok, thank you so much so see you Wednesday" Elena replied.

"You got it, remember if you need anything don't hesitate to call me" Kirsten told her.

"I won't, talk to you later" Elena responded.

"You too girl" Kirsten said as she hung up the phone.

"So I take it that is good news?" David asked as he walked into the living room.

"I have tomorrow off, so it appears that you and I have a date" Elena smiled at him.

"Great, be prepared to be swept of your feet tomorrow, my angel" David smiled back walking towards her.

"I like the sounds of that" Elena giggled as she put her arms around him.

"As you should" David kissed her forehead.

"So about dinner" Elena questioned.

"I have meat and vegetables if you really want to cook, or we can order out tonight, open a bottle of wine and have a romantic evening here" David answered.

"If you insist, but tomorrow we go grocery shop" Elena smiled.

"You drive such a hard bargain my angel" David responded.

"My dad worked with attorneys he taught me well" Elena told him.

"He did, so is italian ok, I have some red wine" David answered.

"That sounds great baby" Elena smiled at him.

"Ok lets get the menu and we can order" David said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Elena looked that menu and decided on lasagna, a salad with extra garlic bread, David agreed and ordered the same with two orders of cheesecake, what woman didn't like cheesecake.

"I am going to go take a shower while we wait for dinner to get here" Elena told him as he hung up the phone.

"Alright sweetheart, take your time we got about thirty to forty five minutes" David responded kissing her softly.

"I will just let me know if I'm not out when the food gets here" Elena kissed him back.

"Ok my angel" David replied swatting her butt as she walked into the living room, yes it was his goal tonight and tomorrow to show her what living with him would be like.

**So where do you think he is going to take her? If you guess right, I might give you something nice :) (oh and a hint it is a place I have mentioned already, now thats the only hint your getting, if you love David I'm sure you know what place it is)**

**XOXOXO**


	58. Chapter 58

**So I was feeling a little lovey while I wrote this, so no guesses on where he might be taking her? Dear One I know you at least have a guess :) **

**As always read and review, please feed my addiction :P **

**XOXOXOXO **

David waited until he heard the water running and went about setting up the patio for a romantic evening, candles were a check, he already had a stereo outside so he went through his the stations until he heard a love song, he would have to check back and see if that was all the played. He went about getting out the wine and glasses, oh yes she was going to know what being treated like a princess was all about. She had no idea how happy she made him, he was going to shower her with everything he never got the chance to do with Angela. He knew deep down inside that she sent him Elena, he still had that letter she wrote him before she did what she did. No matter how angry he was with her at first for what she did, deep down he understood and knew that she just couldn't let go, he would always love her. In her letter she said that she would always watch over him and would send him someone beyond his imagination. Elena was definitely beyond his imagination, he couldn't get enough of her. She was going to be his wife, the mother of his children, as some songs say his better half. David was completely lost in his thoughts when he heard the doorbell, he opened the door, took the food and paid the guy, making sure to tip him well for driving out here. David then went about taking the food out and putting the lasagna on nice plates and the salads in bowls, that of course matched he never really care but he was almost positive that Elena would notice such a small detail like that. Then he took the food, wine and glasses out on the patio and went inside to get Elena, stopping and listening to what was playing, "Cherish" by Kool and the Gang, definitely a great song, if he moved fast enough it might still be playing when he brought her out here.

"Sweetheart" David knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Yeah Baby" Elena opened the door.

"The food is here, do you want clean clothes to put on?" David asked noticing that she was wrapped in a towel.

"Please" Elena answered.

David walked over to the dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of boxers from one of the drawers.

"Here my angel, I will turn around so you can get dressed" David handed here the clothes and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ok, what have you got planned" Elena looked at him quizzically, she could tell her was up to something.

"You shall see, now get dressed" David told her and turned around.

"Fine, your lucky that I truly do love surprises" Elena answered.

"Well get ready for a whole bunch of them for the next twenty four hours" David smiled, oh yes, he was going to shower with all the love and romance he could think off.

"Twenty four?" Elena asked putting her arms around him letting him know she was dressed.

"Well yes, tonight and all day tomorrow" David answered turning around and kissing her tenderly.

"Are you trying to spoil me?" Elena questioned.

"Yes my angel, and don't argue with me on this one, I want to spoil you so let me" David responded using her words from earlier.

"Ok, but only because your not going to argue with me cooking and taking care of you" Elena smiled and kissed him.

"Good, now come one" David took his hands and then covered her eyes.

"Now I'm a little scared" Elena said quietly.

"There is no reason to be my angel, I would never hurt you" David whispered in her ear and then kissing her neck in the spot he learned that drove he absolutely crazy.

David led her through the living room and kitchen, and out to the patio, and the song was still playing, good they hadn't spent to much time in the bedroom.

"Surprise" David whispered in her ear and uncovered her eyes.

"Oh David it so pretty, thank you" Elena exclaimed and kissed him.

"You are more than welcome my angel" David said kissing her back.

David pulled out her chair and ushered her into her chair.

"One rule" David said as he sat down.

"Rule?" Elena questioned.

"Yes no talk about how we have been hurt or anything like that, tonight we are only going to focus on you and I and being happy" David answered with a smiled and pour them each a glass of wine.

"I think I can agree to that rule, do you know how much I like this song" Elena responded.

"Good, may I propose a toast?" David asked.

"Yes you may" Elena said smiling.

"To many the most beautiful woman, may I always be blessed to call her mine, and be able to share nights like these with you, and most of all that I can always show you how happy you make me" David told her with a smiled.

"Oh David" Elena smiled with tears in her eyes, he didn't say the words, but he didn't have to, she knew that he loved her, and she knew that he would always be their with her, through everything.

"Would you like to dance" David asked, he wasn't aware of the song, but he wanted to dance with her.

Elena didn't answer she just nodded and took his hand as he stood and extended it to her. She put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest, listening to the lyrics of the song. She recongized the song, it was Jessica Simpson, but she couldn't remember the name of the song. But it talked about seeing them move mountains, having babies, walking through the park and being lazy. She never understood or felt this way when she heard the song before, but now it was different, she really could see all those things with David.

"My angel" David kissed her forehead.

"Yeah baby" Elena looked up at him, she never thought she would like being kissed on the forehead, but with David it was so endearing.

"This should be our song, I can see those things she is singing about with you" David brushed her hair behind her ear and looked her in the eyes.

"So can I, I know this is Jessica Simpson and I have the album at home, but I don't know the name of it" Elena responded smiling with her eyes at him.

"We can get it later, I just want to enjoy this moment with you" David kissed her lips, he knew it deep down inside he was kissing his future wife and this time they would grow old together.

Elena broke from the kiss and laid her head back down on his chest, suddenly she wasn't very hungry, she just wanted to spend the rest of the night in his arms, how could she feel so much so fast for someone. It scared her to know that this man had the ability to make her newly rebuilt world fall apart, but somehow she knew he wouldn't, nothing in her life had ever felt so right. They kept dancing and she didn't even noticing that the song had changed to Lionel Richie's "I just called to say I love you" until David started singing it softly in her ear. He didn't sound that bad, as a matter of fact he sounded really good, she would have to ask him later if he ever took chorus or anything. He sang the entire song to her, she loved it, she had never been serenaded before, David was making it so hard to ever go back to her own home.

"Let's eat my angel" David said kissing her as he led her back to her chair.

"Ok" Elena sat down and took a sip of her wine.

"If its to cold I can heat back up if you like" David told her.

"No it's fine, baby you put it on matching plates and bowls" Elena noticed and smiled brightly at him.

"I knew that you would notice something small like that, and like I said I want to spoil you, and means the small things too" David took her hand and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Thank you" Elena responded with a smile.

They ate and talked, Elena learned that he was in band with Pete and Izzy in college, yes he was the lead singer, how hot is that. She could see him up on stage singing and making all the ladies swoon, she would have to ask them to play sometime, just for fun, heck maybe after the baby was born they could have karoake one night. She told him that she always wanted to paint, and told him that she would show him her paintings one day, but that it was always a hobby and she was scared that she wouldn't love it as much if she did it for a living, but her parents paid for her to take classes and were upset when she pulled art appreciation as her double major. After dinner, they took the dishes inside and took the wine and went to the living room, she sat down on the couch in the middle forcing David to choose an end, and put her feet in his lap when he sat down, not for him to rub them but just to put them their and made sure he knew that when he tried to rub her feet. However David insisted that he wanted to and said no arguements, between the wine and the foot massage she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"Come on my angel, lets get you to bed" David said moving to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom.

"I can walk" Elena replied huskily.

"Shhh, my angel" David responded kissing her cheek.

David walked into the bedroom and pulled back the covers on her side of the bed before laying her down gently.

"Are you coming to bed?" Elena asked barely awake.

"Yes I am going to lock up the house and put the dishes in the dishwasher" David told her.

"Don't take to long baby" Elena answered.

"I won't sweetheart" David said giving her a kiss and pulled the covers over and tucking her in.

David went out into the living room and picked the glasses of wine and took them into the kitchen, put them and all the other dishes in the dishwasher. Then went outside and blew out the candles, turned off the radio and locked up the patio. He walked back towards the bedroom and made sure the front door was locked before turning out the lights and joing Elena in bed. He quickly removed all of his clothing except his boxers, set the alarm so he could get up to make her breakfast in bed and crawled into bed next to her, noticing she was already asleep, but yet still snuggled to him when he came up behind her in the spooning position. He was smiling as how used to this he could get as he fell asleep.


	59. Chapter 59

**Ok so the first part of the most romantic day ever, yes I know that David got a little cheesy with this whole idea, but I kinda liked and I hope that guys do get a little cheesy when they do things for someone they love :) Granted I honestly would know nothing about it, ok so thats enough, go read :P**

**Oh you know the drill, do I even have to say it? Read and Review!  
XOXOXO**

David awoke before the alarm and noticed that Elena had almost the entire left side of her body touching his. Her left leg was draped around his right, her left arm wrapped around his waist and her head lying on his shoulder. How was he going to get out of bed without waking her? He kissed her forehead and she moved a little closer to him, he almost started laughing, he wanted to do something nice and romantic for her and her she was in her sleep making it difficult for him. He moved slightly towards the edge of the bed trying to see if she would wake, to his surprise she didn't. So he moved a little further, this time however she did stir some.

"Baby its early, I don't work today remember" Elena said as she tightened her hold on him.

"I know sweetheart, I have to go the bathroom and put on coffee for when we do decide to get up, go back to sleep" He kissed her lips hoping she wouldn't argue do as he said.

"Ok, just hurry back I want some cuddles" She smiled.

"I will my angel, you can have all the cuddles you want when I get back" David answered with his grin.

David climbed out of bed and made sure to turn of the alarm before going to the bathroom, making sure to pick up his clothes on the way. Elena would be upset at first that he didn't come back to bed like he said, but would get over it when she saw her breakfast. He wasn't much of a cook, but he could a mean omelet. David went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee, pulling the special flavored coffee that his sister got him, cinnamon hazelnut, he liked it but only used it when he had special guests. Elena definitely classified as a special guest and if he had his way a permanent guest. He went into the refrigerator and noticed that he was missing a few things for the omelete and decided to go to the store. David smiled as he picked up his keys, wallet and cell phone before heading out the door making sure he left Elena a note in front of the coffee pot just in case she woke up before he got back.

_My Angel,_

_I went to the store to pick up a few things for breakfast, I didn't want to wake you, please don't be angry. If you are please let me make it up to you with breakfast. _

_XOXO_

_David_

David got back from the store and noticed the note still in front of the coffee pot, after setting the things he bought on the counter and went to check on her. She was still asleep and curled up to his pillow, he loved seeing her in his bed, and it was definitely something he could get used to. He pulled the bedroom door shut quietly and made his way back into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. He found the a tray at the store that he could use to put all the food on, he was actually getting a little giddy knowing that she would smile when she saw everything.

David put the mixed the eggs and a little bit of milk in a bowl while the pan heated up, when he was sure the pan was hot he put the eggs in and then put in a little bit of ham, cheese, green pepper and onion. Letting it cook before he flipped it over to make the omelete. As that was cooking he put some sausage on the side not being used and dropped a few pieces of bread in the toaster. When he was sure the omelete was done he put in on a plate and set it on the tray. He checked the sausage and flipped it over to make sure it got brown on both sides as the toaster popped up. Smiling at everything he was doing, this was something he had never been able to do for Angela and never wanted to do for Rebecca, so this was a dream come true for him. He always wanted to make breakfast in bed for his woman, not just any woman but his wife. Granted Elena wasn't his wife but that didn't mean she wasn't going to be, and he knew that she would, he just have to wait patiently. After putting the tray together he made two cups of coffee and set them on the tray and made his way back to bedroom, grinning the entire way and thanking Angela for keeping her promise to him.

"Good Morning my angel" David said as he entered the room.

Elena mumbled something he couldn't understand so he set the tray down on the nightstand making sure it wouldn't get knocked over.

"Sweetheart, wake up" David kissed her temple, as he face was covered and couldn't kiss her lips.

"David is only 7:45 in the morning, I don't work, we are supposed to stay in bed until at least 8:45, and I have another hour" Elena grumbled at him.

"Ok but it would be cold by that time" David smiled back at her, noticing that she was just a little grumpy.

"What would be cold?" Elena asked moving her head slightly so she could see out of her right eye.

"You have to sit up if you want to find out" David told her.

"Fine" Elena rolled over and sat up as David put the tray in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed" David grinned at her as he saw he face light up.

"Oh Baby, here you are trying to do something nice for me and I just grumble and moan the whole time, I'm sorry" Elena looked up at him.

"It's ok, next time I will plan it for a little later now that I know you like to sleep in some when you don't work" David kissed her.

"David, this is great, eggs, fruit, toast, sausage, did these flowers come out of your garden?" Elena asked.

"No, I got them at the store this morning" David said softly knowing that she probably was not going to be entirely thrilled at the thought of him leaving while she was sleeping.

"You went to the store just for flowers" Elena raised her eyebrow debating to herself if she should get angry or just be happy he got her flowers.

"No, I had to get other stuff for breakfast and saw those so I got them too, I left you a note in front of the coffee pot incase you woke while I was gone" David answered.

"Oh, I'm not angry baby, I mean look at what you were doing, how could I possibly be angry or upset" Elena smiled.

"I was hoping that you would think that way" David responded.

"So where is your breakfast?" Elena questioned.

"I was hoping that you would share with me" David grinned.

"Oh are you?" Elena teased.

"I did, are you not going to share with me?" David teased back with her.

"I will think about it, give ten minutes and I will let you know" Elena smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That hurts my angel" David said making a wounded face.

"Baby you know I will share with you" Elena said as she tried to feed him some of her omelete.

"I knew you would" David said taking the bite from her.

"So what is the plan today?" Elena asked.

"I want to take you somewhere" David replied.

"Oh yeah it's a surprise right?" Elena joked.

"It is, and I promise one you will like" David answered kissing her.

"I'm sure I will, I haven't disliked anything you have done yet" Elena smiled as they kissed; she was hoping that she could tempt him into staying in bed for a while after they finished eating.


	60. Chapter 60

**OK, Dear One: You truly are my sister :) I love ya girl, you are an old soul and wise beyond you years, now stop throwing my advice back in my face darnit :) **

**Ok to warn everyone, I may start getting really mushy and lovey dovey thanks to that special someone in my life, she knows who she is, hugs and kisses go out to her :) **

**This chapter isn't as long as normal, and i'm sorry for that, so what do you think will Elena say yes or no? **

**Read and Review!**

**XOXOXOXO**

"Baby that was the best breakfast I think I have ever had" Elena smiled up at David.

"I aim to please my angel" David kissed her forehead.

"Well you do a great job" Elena leaned into his kiss.

"So about those cuddles?" David raised his eyebrow at her and moved the tray out of the way.

"What about them?" Elena decided to toy with him.

"I think I am ready for them now" David looked at her pulling her into his arms.

"Oh well I think I should get up and get in the shower" Elena started to move to get out of bed.

"No, no my angel, you are not going anywhere" David tightened his hold on her and kissed her.

"Oh really?" Elena looked at him.

"Really, you asked for cuddles this morning and got me looking forward to them, you wouldn't really deny me something like this would you?" David pouted.

"No, I was only teasing you, besides I don't think I could deny you anything" Elena pressed her lips to his.

"Babe I would never ask you for something that you weren't comfortable with" David kissed her back.

"I know you wouldn't which is why I wouldn't be able to deny you, so make sure you don't use that to you advantage" Elena smiled.

"Trust me I won't my angel" David smiled back at her.

"So where are we going to today?" Elena asked.

"Babe, I'm not going to tell you so stop asking, it's a surprise" David said firmly.

"Ok, Ok, but how should I dress?" Elena replied, surprised that he stood his ground.

"However you want there isn't a dress code, now no more questions" David told her and kissed her before she had a chance to reply.

Good lord, what was this man doing to her? Part of her wanted him to take her right then and there, but the other part wanted to wait, she knew she was falling in love with him but could she bring herself to say those words.

"Babe" David said as he pulled away from her.

"Yes" Elena responded.

"Stop worrying, when you are ready we will" David told her.

"Huh" Elena asked, how could he know what she was thinking.

"When you are ready we will, not before, I'm not a mind ready, your kissed changed, like you wanted something but weren't sure" David told her kissing her forehead.

"It did?" Elena questioned out loud.

"Yes, it did, I have kissed you enough times now, that I can tell" David responded.

"Oh, ok" Elena replied.

"Trust me, I want nothing more than to take you right now, but I know that you're not ready, and I don't want to push you" David told her.

"What if I am?" Elena asked.

David didn't answer her question he kissed her with all the passion he could muster into once kiss, caressing his tongue with hers. Let his hands roam over her body, he nestled himself between her legs and pushed against her core, causing her to moan in his mouth. He moved his hand to her thigh and pulled it up some and pushed against her harder, then moving his hand between them and rubbing her mound through her clothes. Elena broke the kiss and moaned when he started to place kisses along her neck and ear, nipping and biting along the way, continuing to rub her mound.

"Tell me Elena do you want this, do you want me inside of you?" David whispered in her ear.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello to all my readers, I know I haven't updated in like a week, but what can I say my personal life well its so terrific that well I just haven't written...**

**Dear One: Girl words can not express how much i love ya :) After talking to my sister this morning, it made me realize that I cant talk to her the way I do you :) oh and EYE CONTACT lol. **

**As always feed my addiction, I'm a review whore :P **

**XOXOXOXO**

Elena couldn't even think straight, her body was screaming Oh yeah! And her brain well it wasn't thinking, it was drunk with desire.

"Babe" David said pushing against her again, he knew full well that she wasn't sure, he could sense the hesitation in her, if she wanted it he would gladly make love to her, but she wasn't ready for it. "I didn't hear you answer me" he bit her neck slightly causing her to yelp.

"I…uh…" Elena started to say back to him.

"Its ok babe, you can tell me no" David told her stopping the assault and looking at in her eyes.

"I want to, but" Elena hesitated again.

"Babe relax, we will don't worry and I want it to be special" He said starting into her eyes.

"Me too" She replied and smiled up at him, just with those words she wanted to say yes to him, but she knew she would regret it later. She wanted it to be special and its not that this moment wasn't special it just wasn't right.

"Then it will be, go get into the shower, I am going to spoil you rotten before the day is over my angel" He told her kissing the top of her nose.

"You already do baby" She answered smiling at him.

"Good because I plan on doing it all the time" He moved off of her giving her room to get up.

"So truly what should I wear, should I dress up or dress down?" She asked him.

"I said no more questions" He told her with a grin.

"I know, and I'm not trying to get you to tell me where we are going, I just want to be dressed right, I'm a woman it is in my nature" She smiled brightly at him.

"Whatever you would normally wear on a Saturday is fine babe" He smiled and pulled her too him.

"I thought I was going to get up and get in the shower" She said into his chest.

"I did say that but now I want more cuddles before you get up" He kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"Are you a cuddle monster?" She asked smiling at him.

"Your turning me into one it seems" He answered smiling back at her.

"So you're blaming me?" She said teasing him.

"Oh yes, it's these curves, your smell, the softness of your skin, they are hypnotizing" He replied running his hands up and down her arms.

"I guess those are good reasons" She answered quietly, yeah this man had no idea what he did to her insides.

"Not good reasons babe, the best reasons" He kissed her softly.

"And here I thought you liked me for my brain" She said into his lips.

"Oh I like that too, might be what makes these curves that much more sexy" He grinned at her.

""Ok you can't stop now, I am by no means sexy" She pushed against his chest.

"I beg to differ on that one" He looked at her with a hint of anger. What was he going to have to do to show her how attractive she was, how sexy she was, but not only that she was probably one of the most intelligent women he had ever met.

"I'm cute baby, not sexy" She flashed him a look that said go ahead argue with me.

"Elena, babe I am going to say it over and over again until you believe it, but you are sexy, smart, kind, loving, caring, gentle, compassionate, funny, hell the list could go on and on" He looked at her and then kissed her lips.

"We are just going to agree to disagree on the sexy part" She answered him flatly.

"Fine, I've heard beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so since it's my eye, I say your really beautiful" He said and got out of bed, this woman was infuriating, how could she not see how sexy she was.

"Don't be angry with me" She told him, getting out of bed to follow him.

"How can I not be, I think your absolutely beautiful and sexy, the way you talk about yourself makes me feel like I have bad taste, its rather insulting" He walked out of the room leaving her staring at him from the bed.


	62. Chapter 62

**Woot, two posts in one day, you guys must be so proud, what can I say i'm neglecting work and writing instead...sssh dont tell its our secret LOL. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and aren't to mad with the way I ended the last one :)**

**I know I gotta say it Read and Review! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

As Elena watched him walk away she felt her eyes fill up with tears. She had let Josh degrade her so much that she didn't feel sexy and beautiful, and because of that she had insulted the one person that never once made her feel like she was worthless, granted she had known him that long, but for some reason she knew that he would never make her feel like that. She had to talk to him, tell him why she felt the way she did, that she didn't mean to insult him. She got off the bed and went looking for him, tears still falling down her face.

"David" She called out to him.

"I'm in here" He answered from his office.

Elena walked into the room and found him sitting in his chair, his head held up by his hands. She walked over to him and pulled his hands down and sat down in his lap.

"Baby I am sorry, I didn't mean to insult you" She started to say, her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Please don't cry" He started to say, putting his arms around her.

"Let me say something, and I can't help it I start crying" She looked at him, her eyes glassed over from the tears.

He couldn't answer but just nodded, silently telling her to go ahead with what she had to say.

"I let Josh berate me, degrade me, and make me feel like I was nothing, I let him do it for so long that its hard to not feel that way about myself, the things he said to me were awful and terrible, I was never smart enough, pretty enough, or sexy enough for him, I'm sorry if I insulted you, it was not my intention, just be patient with me" The tears falling from her eyes as she spoke.

"I will, I just want you to be able to see what I see when I look at you, you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, I would never make you feel like you were nothing or worthless" He answered wiping the tears away from her cheek.

"For some reason I know you wouldn't, just like I know you wouldn't change who I am" She nuzzled into his hand that was still resting on her cheek.

"It's because deep down you know that I love you just the way you are, I know that your not perfect Elena, but your flaws are what make you perfect for me" He looked into her eyes, yes he said it out loud, he loved her and there was no denying it anymore, he was far beyond falling in love, he was head over heels madly in love with her.

"Your right I do, I hope you know that I love you too, I have never met anyone who has made me feel the way you have in just a matter of days" She told him, a little mad at herself for not saying the "l" word first, but it doesn't matter they had just opened up their hearts to each other.

"Just like you have done for me, I loved my wife, but its nothing like what I feel for you, at first I thought I was betraying her, but I know that she would want me to be happy, and you make me so happy, falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you still in them, makes my so happy, I know we would be rushing it, but I don't ever want you to go back to your house" He confessed.

"We would be rushing things, but I will admit to wanting the same thing, I truly do love waking up to you, these past few mornings have been the best of my life" She answered smiling at him and kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry for walking away" He told her.

"Don't be, I deserved it, you were trying to compliment me and instead I just insulted you, don't get too used to me admitting I'm wrong ok" She smiled playfully at her.

"Ok, come on lets get ready to go, before I take you back into the bedroom and demand more cuddles" He smiled back at her.

"Cuddle monster" She teased.

"Yeah but you admitted you loved me so that means you love that side of me too" He grinned as they walked back into the living room.

"I did, well I am going to walk over to my house and get something to wear, I will be back in a few minutes" She told him as she picked up her keys and walked towards the door.

"Ok, that sounds good, I might wait for you outside, I know Pete said that Josh was going to leave you alone, but for some reason I just don't believe we have seen the last of him yet" He answered following her.

"You're probably right about that, if it makes you feel better you can come inside" She told him as she walked towards her door.

"I was hoping you would say that" He answered.

Elena walked into her bedroom and went straight to the closet picking out a cute halter dress and some gladiator flats, he said she could wear jeans, but she wanted to be casual yet dressy at the same time, the shoes kind of dressed up.


	63. Chapter 63

**I know you guys love me right, another chapter in one day :) What can I say the words are just flowing today, I swear I right a chapter and it feels so much longer before I am done, but they aren't. I know you guys are wondering where he is taking her if you guess right you never know what you might get, VAcrazy13, i think I told you in a conversation so you don't get a guess :P **

**Read and review please, you guys don't know what it does to my heart :P **

**XOXOXOXO**

Elena stepped out of the bathroom after she did her make-up and blow dried her hair about 45mins later. She told David to get dressed first because she knew she would take longer than he did to get ready. While he was in the shower she made the bed and picked up around the house, she maybe a guest but no way she was going to let his house become a mess while she was here.

"I'm ready baby" Elena said as she walked into his office.

"Wow" David answered as he looked up from the computer.

"I take it you like it?" Elena asked doing a little turn so he could see all of it

David stood up and walked over to her, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I like it a lot babe, you look fantastic" David smiled at her

"Why thank you" She returned his smile.

"You are more than welcome" He answered.

The computer popped made a noise.

"Now we are officially ready, I made a CD while you were in the shower" He told her as he walked over to the computer to get it.

"Oh what kind?" She asked.

"You shall see and if your nice to me, I might make you a copy" He teased her.

"I'm not sure I can, but I surely will try" She teased back.

"I'm sure you will try harder when you hear what's on it" He told her.

He spent at least twenty minutes looking for the song they danced to last night, he was a step ahead because he knew it was Jessica Simpson, but god lord that woman had a lot of songs, it wasn't that he disliked her music he just didn't want to listen to all of it find one song. He was really partial to old songs; he loved good old rock and roll. He knew she would love this CD; every song on it reminded him of her.

"You sound so sure of yourself" She chuckled.

"Oh I am my angel" He giggled with her and kissed her.

"No more of that or we will never get out of here" She smiled at him.

"Alright, alright you win, lets go" He told her grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house and to the car.

"So still no clues as to where we are going?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nope no clues" He told her as he opened her car door.

"Ok, ok, but I don't like surprises" She said to him with a grin.

"You're going to learn to love them my angel" He grinned back at her.

"I think I just might" She answered him laughing.

David walked over to his side of the car and got in putting the CD in the before he started the car.

"I will give you one clue as to where we are going and that's it" He looked at her, the smile no longer there.

"No baby you don't have to I just like teasing you" She said to him.

"Oh I know sweetheart, I just want you to know this place is very special to me" He answered kissing her softly.

"I'm glad you want to share it with me, maybe I can take you to the house I grew up in, I never told Josh but I still own the house, I just couldn't bear to live in it so I rented it out, however the past few months the couple fell into some money problems and I haven't asked them for any rent, I can't bear to let them have no place to go, they are such a cute couple" She said honestly.

"I would love to see it, so you have been letting this couple live in your house for free?" He asked starting up the car.

"Yes I have" She answered him with a tone that said is that a problem.

"I trust you Els, but baby you are to kind, this couple could be taking advantage of you" He looked at her with a smile, she was far too generous.

"Oh baby they aren't, trust me, they are this cute older couple in their mid sixties, the gentleman Mr. Hagen has been having some health issues and both of them are on social security and retirement, and I can't let them go to some nursing home, not when I have a house that I can bring myself to live in" She answered him smiling.

David didn't say anything back he just leaned over and kissed her passionately, he truly loved this woman, and she had a heart of gold.

"What was that for?" She asked when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Just because, you truly are amazing" He answered backing out of the drive as the music they danced to started playing.

"Oh it's our song baby" She smiled brightly at him.

"It is, now sit back, and enjoy the ride" He told her taking her hand and placing it in his lap, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

Elena sat back in the seat and did as she was told, enjoying the ride and the music, it made her heart leap for joy that he went through the trouble of making a CD for the trip and that he found their song. She closed her eyes as Jessica sang about moving mountains and walks in the park, she imagined her David walking in the park, she didn't have to imagine them tackling issues because they already had. David helped her tackle the issue with Josh, and now he was gone for good, even though she agreed with David that he might make another appearance before he was completely gone, but as long as she had David she knew that it would be alright. The next song that came on was "I've been waiting" by Foreigner. She opened her eyes slightly and squeezed David's hand. David kissed her hand and quietly sang the song to her, she moved to where she was resting her head on this shoulder as he drove.


	64. Chapter 64

**VACrazy13: So I promised more David and Elena if you posted more of your story I love so much, you better keep your end of the bargain. :P **

**This is one of the places he is taking her, I have not had one guess on the other places, so I guess you guys don't care :( J/K I know you do.**

**As always read and review, feed my addiction please!**

**XOXOXO**

David looked over at Elena she had her eyes closed and was listening to the music, he couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake. He turned into Hopeville assisted Living facility and pulled into a parking space.

"Where are we?" Elena asked sitting up in the seat.

"I want you to meet someone" David replied.

"Who?" Elena questioned.

"This is where my Dad is, I want you to meet him" David answered.

"Oh" Elena said.

"I will warn you, he has Alzheimer's, so he may not know who I am" David told her sadly.

"Baby, it's a great day, he is going to know who you are today" Elena smiled.

"What makes you say that?" David asked.

"Because I said so" Elena answered kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the car.

She had to admit that she was a little nervous about meeting his Dad and prayed she was right about it being a good day. She remembered reading an article about Alzheimer's and that they had day's were they would remember everything days when they couldn't even tell you their own name. She knew if it was a bad day and he didn't know what happened to his wife that David would be hurt having to tell him all over again.

"Good Morning Mr. Collins" The nurse said as they walked through the doors.

"Good Morning how is he this morning?" David asked.

"Today happens to be a good day, who have you brought with you?" The nurse replied.

"This is my girlfriend Elena Richards" David said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you, and its good to see you David its been awhile since you were last here" She told him.

"It's nice to meet you too" Elena said extending her hand to greet her.

"I know it's been awhile" David started before the nurse interrupted.

"It's ok, you don't have to explain, we know how hard it is for loved ones to come and not know who they are" She stated.

"Thank you" David answered her.

"Well you two go one back, he hasn't been to the little restaurant we have here in a while, maybe you two could take him to get some real coffee" She suggested before walking away.

"Thanks we will" Elena said waving goodbye to her.

"I didn't plan on being here that long babe" David told her as they walked back towards his father's room.

"Well what you planned and what I want are different" Elena smiled and kissed him softly.

"So I see" David smiled back.

"I take it this was your surprise?" Elena asked.

"Sort of this is one of the places I wanted to take you, but the other one is where we are going after this" David answered.

"You are just full of surprises, I think I'm going to get used to being spoiled" Elena told him as they walked hand and hand down the hall.

"As you should my love, because I plan on spoiling you rotten" David replied with a smile.

"Well I plan on taking care of you and making sure you eat right" Elena smiled back.

"I like that plan, it's been a while since I've enjoyed home cooked meals on a regular basis" David told her honestly.

"Well soon you're going to be begging me to go out to dinner, because I may cook but I don't do the dishes" Elena said.

"Oh really, lucky for me I have a dish washer so I won't do them either" David replied chuckling.

"I forgot about that, so that means you get to eat home cooked meals and not do any of the work" Elena joked.

"Yeah I guess do, is that going to be a problem?" David joked back with her.

"I'm not sure let me think about that one for a while" Elena smiled at him.

"Ok, this is him, are you ready?" David asked.

"I think so" Elena replied.


	65. Chapter 65

**VACrazy13: So I am totally keeping my end of the bargain and then some :) Hope you had a great day at school Dear One! **

**I may sound like a broken record but read and review!!!!**

**XOXOXXO**

David opened the door to his father's room.

"Hey Dad" David said walking.

"Son, it's so good to see you, how are you? Who is this beautiful woman you brought with you?" He asked.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend Elena" David answered.

"Hi Mr. Collins it's nice to meet you" Elena said nervously.

"It's my pleasure and please call me Matt, girlfriend eh?, and here I thought you brought her for me" He joked.

"Sorry Dad she isn't for you" David chuckled at his Dad.

"I guess that's ok, she sure is pretty" Matt said smiling at Elena.

"Thank you" Elena replied smiling.

"Please have a seat both of you, tell me Son what have you been up to lately?" He asked.

"Not too much, working on a few new designs" David answered.

"That's good, how are Pete and Isla?" He continued.

"Oh they are great, expecting a baby" David told him.

"That's fantastic, about time they started having children" He answered with a big smile.

"I knew you would be happy about that" David said.

"The nurse told us that you haven't been to the little restaurant here in a while, would you like to go, maybe get some pie and coffee?" Elena asked.

"That would be wonderful" He replied smiling brightly.

"Are you allowed to have pie?" David questioned.

"I don't know am I?" He answered joking, playing on his disease.

"Oh David, one piece isn't going to hurt him" Elena smiled at him.

"Els, he is diabetic he should have pie or cake" David told her sternly.

"I'm sure they make some with a sugar substitute" Elena replied sweetly.

"Be nice to her David, she is right I've had my medication and a shot today, I can have a piece" He said to David.

"Just like Mom, always giving you sweets when you shouldn't have them" David told him chuckling.

Matt stood up and took Elena's arm as they started to walk out of his room.

"That's because this lady right here knows the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, of course just like your Mother though one bat of those eyes and they have already got your heart" He smiled at Elena.

"Yeah Els does have that affect on you" David smiled as he took Elena's other arm.

"Oh stop you two" Elena said blushing profusely.

"Is he not behaving himself?" The nurse asked as she walked up to them.

"I am" Matt said before Elena could answer.

"If he gives you any trouble just holler for me, now Matt you be nice to her, we don't want to run her off" The nurse told him.

"Oh I'm only trying to steal her away" Matt answered smiling.

"I should feel hurt that you would leave me" The nurse replied.

"Dad when did you become such the ladies man" David said to him taken aback by the way he was acting.

"I always have been son" Matt smiled.

"Oh really?" David raised his eyebrow.

"How do you think I got your mother, it surely wasn't my good looks, I was charming" Matt replied.

David didn't say anything he just looked at his father, with the way he acted does that mean he cheated on Mom.

"Whatever it is your thinking Son, just come out with it, I have nothing to hide" Matt said.

"No, it's not something I want ask in front of people, besides I don't know if I could handle the answer" David replied.

"Ahh, no I never cheated on your Mother, she was and still is the only woman for me, and I look forward to being to see her again in Heaven" Matt said without any hesitation and proudly.

"How did you know that was going to be question" David asked.

"That is because you are my Son and well it's the same thing I would have wanted to ask" Matt responded.

"I guess Mom was right" David smiled.

"About what son?" Matt asked.

"She always said that I was blessed with her good looks and your brain" David replied proudly.

"She is right, your sister got her looks and brain, if it wasn't her temper I would question if she was mine" Matt responded chuckling.

"So how does this work, do we sit down and order or is it more cafeteria style?" Elena asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"It's either, we can sit and let them know what we want or we can go up and get it ourselves" David answered.

"Oh, why don't you two chat and I'll go get it for us" Elena smiled at them.

"Absolutely not, David will go get it and me and you can chat, I've had him around for longer, I know all I want about him for now, it's you that I want to know more about" Matt said leading them to a table.

"I'll be right back" David chuckled and kissed Elena on the cheek.


	66. Chapter 66

**VACrazy13: For some reason i know you are going to love his Dad, even though I'm sure you will be asking where is Pete, LOL Love ya!**

**Read and review please, show me the love! **

**XOXOXO**

Matt led them to a table and sat down and looked at her intently before speaking.

"I want grandchildren before I die, do you think you can handle that?" He asked.

"Ummm" Elena stuttered.

"Now, now I know for a fact that he is going to marry you, he looks at you the way I looked at his mother" He said.

"Really?" Elena questioned.

"Yes really, I know the look, I've only seen David look that way at two other women in his entire life, his sister and his mother, he didn't even look at Angie that way, now he loved her, but I know that they weren't meant to be, Angie wasn't what he needed, he needed someone who would take care of him like his mother did me, Angie needed to be taken care of" Matt said to her.

"Oh, that sounds a little old fashioned, don't you think?" Elena asked.

"Yes but not the way you are thinking, Angela was always hurting and moody, David is like me he tries to fix everything for everyone, his mother knew that about me but yet she took care of me, things I would forget to do for myself, yes she cooked and stuff, but not because she had to but because she wanted too" Matt replied.

"Like what things?" Elena continued full of questions.

"I would forget to shave, call my mother, mow the grass, she always made sure I had lunch and that I ate lunch, and as we got older she made sure I took my medicine and checked my sugar, David's mother was a wonderful woman, you have a lot of her in you" Matt answered.

"You've only just met me how do you know that" Elena asked.

"Because I talked to her, she told me that David had found someone that had a lot of her qualities and would bring him lots of happiness and joy for many years" Matt responded.

"Oh" Elena pondered what he said, does that mean maybe what her Mother told her wasn't just her imagination.

"I may have Alzheimer's but I am not crazy" Matt chuckled.

"I wasn't thinking that at all" Elena smiled.

"You sure about that?" Matt asked.

"Yes I am sure, I was thinking about a conversation I had with my mother recently, however she has passed on, so I was thinking maybe I'm not crazy" Elena stated.

"What did she say?' Matt questioned.

"To trust David, that he was nothing like Josh and that she would always be there for me watching over me" Elena replied.

"You are not crazy dear that was probably something you needed to hear" Matt told her with a smile.

"It was" Elena smiled.

"Never doubt something things like that my dear" Matt responded.

"Thank you" Elena answered.

"Ok I got three coffees, a piece of strawberry cheesecake, chocolate cake and key lime pie" David said putting the tray down on the table.

"Yum, cheesecake" Elena smiled at him.

"I take it you got the key lime pie for me?" Matt asked.

"I did, I remember how you were always asking Mom to make it" David answered.

"She made the best key lime pie, you know it's a shame your sister got that recipe and doesn't know how to use it" Matt laughed.

"I know" David laughed with him.

"What do you mean she doesn't know how to use it?" Elena asked.

"She doesn't do desserts very well" Matt answered.

"Dad's right, not sure what she does but dessert's and her just don't mix, actually is cooking in general" David replied.

"Oh" Elena responded.

"Can you cook?" Matt asked Elena.

"Yes, My Grandmother and Mother always had me in the kitchen" Elena told him proudly.

"David get that recipe from your sister, next time you come up to visit me make sure you have some of it with you" Matt looked at his son seriously.

"You got it Dad" David answered putting his arm around Elena.

"I take it I'm ordered to make it?" Elena asked.

"No, not at all my dear, just a request" Matt smiled at her.

"Oh, well I think I can handle that request" Elena smiled back at him.

"So do you work?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I am a book keeper for a small construction company" Elena answered.

"That's very nice, have you ever thought about being a CPA? Matt continued.

"I actually have my license, I was working for a firm before and I thought I was going to make partner but in turn I got laid off and this was the only position I could find at the time" Elena responded.

"Well I'm sorry that you got laid off, but I'm sure there is a reason for you to be there" Matt stated.

"I agree, I hated it at first, but it's starting to grow on me here lately" Elena responded.

"So how did you two meet?" Matt asked.

"Actually Dad she lives in the building across from mine" David answered for her.

"Well isn't that wonderful, are you still living in those house style apartments?" Matt looked at David.

"Yes I am" David replied.

"You make sure and keep her safe, I know you live in a decent neighborhood but I don't like the idea of her all alone" Matt told him firmly.

"I will Dad" David smiled at Elena.

"I think I am ready for that nap I was going to take a while ago, can you help me back to my room?" Matt asked his son.

"Of course Dad, Elena do you mind throwing these paper plates away while I help Dad to his room?" David kissed Elena's cheek.

"You go ahead baby I will meet you there" Elena answered him.

"Thank you my angel" David smiled and helped his Dad out of his seat.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you Elena, please come back and see me" Matt said hugging her.

"I will, I promise" Elena told him tearing up some.

"With key lime pie" Matt joked.

"Of course" Elena smiled and watched them walk out of the room.


	67. Chapter 67

**I know this is short but I wanted to get it out before It left me, the muse was definitely working for me today! **

**Dear One better be posting something for me today or I am going to be hurt! **

**Like the broken record, read and review!**

**XOXOXOXO**

"I like her David" Matt said when the got out into the hall.

"I do too, she is so special" David smiled.

"Take care of her, I'm so glad you came to see me today, I know you don't come to see me very often" Matt told him.

"I'm so sorry Dad, it's just so hard" David replied starting to tear up.

"I know it is" Matt responded.

"It's like you remember Mom but you don't know what happened to her and it hurts to tell you what happened all over again and I'm afraid the next time you wont even know who I am" David said letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"Son, the day you come and see me and I don't know who you are please don't come back" Matt told him firmly.

"I couldn't do that Dad" David answered.

I'm not asking, I'm telling you as your father" Matt looked at his son with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because it breaks my heart knowing that you would keep coming back even though I don't know who you are" Matt said crying.

"I love you Dad" David told him.

"I love you too son" Matt answered him, walking over the bed and getting in.

"Have a good nap Dad" David said to him pull the covers up over him.

"Give me grandbabies with her, with both of your looks and brains, they are going to be something" Matt looked at him.

"I will Dad, I promise, and how many do you want?" David asked.

"A dozen or so will work" Matt chuckled.

"You got it Dad" David laughed with him.

"Don't you think maybe you two should ask me first" Elena laughed from the doorway.

"No I don't think we should" Matt smiled at her.

"Why is that?" Elena asked still smiling.

"Because this is a father's request to his only son" Matt laughed.

"I guess I can accept that, next time make sure I'm not around to hear" Elena laughed.

"Ok we can handle that, you two take care of yourselves, and I look forward to some key lime pie" Matt said to them.

"You got it" Elena smiled and walked out of the room, giving David a chance to say goodbye to his Dad.

"Bye Dad, love you" David leaned over and kissed his father's forehead.

"Love you too Son, and take care of her, you are right about her being something special, she reminds me so much of your mother" Matt smiled at his son.

"I will Dad" David told him and walked out of the room.

"I love him Baby" Elena greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"The feeling was mutual babe" David smiled at her.

"Good" Elena smiled back.

"I take it you two had a nice chat?" David asked.

"We did" Elena answered.

"Are you going to tell me?" David looked at her.

"Maybe, let me think about it" Elena smiled.

"You two have a great afternoon" The nurse said to them as they walked towards the door.

"Thank you, you too" Elena smiled at her.

"Mr. Collins" Another nurse called out to him.

"Yes, I wanted you to know that this is the best day your Dad has had memory wise in a while, when I asked him how he was doing today, he told me you were coming to see him" The nurse told him.

"He did?" David looked at her.

"Yes and that you were bringing someone special, when I asked him how he knew he told me that your mother told him" The nurse answered.

"Did he say anything else?" David asked.

"Yes" The nurse answered hesitantly.

"And what was it?" David questioned.

"That he had things to do before he could be with her again, he didn't mention what those things were though" The nurse told him.

"Thank you" David replied.

"Your welcome" The nurse answered and walked away.

David held Elena's hand as they walked to the car, he opened the door for her and then got in on his side and drove away not saying anything.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked finally not being able to take the silence anymore.

"I'm not sure" David answered.

"Ok, I'm here if you need me" Elena answered taking his hand in hers and bringing to her lips kissing the top of his hand gently.

"Thank you" David gave her a small smile.

"Your welcome baby" Elena smiled at him

They continued the rest of the drive in quietness, David said he was taking her two places today but wasn't sure if they were still going to the second place after what the nurse said to him. She noticed they were driving away from town and towards the country side and realized that they were still going to the other place.


	68. Chapter 68

**Dear One: hope you enjoy this chapter, i will warn you it gets a little steamy :P**

**As always read and review! **

**XOXOXO**

David didn't say anything when they pulled up but got out of the car and walked towards the dock. Elena could tell that he was hurting and wasn't sure how to comfort him or if he even wanted her around at this moment. Something in her head was telling her to go to him to just put her arms around him and give him hug. She trusted her instincts and got out of the car and walked to him, putting her arms around him from behind him and resting her head on his back.

"Thank you" David said quietly.

"Your welcome" Elena replied.

David turned to face her and Elena noticed that he had tears in his eyes.

"My Dad used to take Pete and me fishing her when we were kids, this was his favorite place, he told me that this is the same dock that my mom and him shared their first kiss" David told her looking out towards the water.

Elena didn't say anything she just took his hand and walked towards the edge of the dock, took her shoes off and sat down, then patted the spot next to her, silently telling him to sit down.

"I come out here still whenever I want to be close to her, Dad told me that Mom and him had so many good memories out her that he always felt closest to her out here, It meant so much today to be able to see him remember me and everything, today he was the man I grew up admiring, the father Pete wished was his" David said tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"I can understand, I told you it was going to be a good day" Elena said taking his hand with hers.

"You did, but I don't understand what the nurse said, how could mom have told him about you?" David wondered aloud.

"Baby, he isn't crazy or losing his mind, I heard my mothers voice the other day telling me to trust you that you wouldn't hurt me the way Josh had and that she was sorry she wasn't there to protect me from Josh, so I believe your Dad, if he says he talked to your mom, he talked to her" Elena told him.

"Really?" David looked at her

"Yes, your father told me not to questions things like that, so don't question it, accept that he still talks to her, I know you miss her, I miss my parents everyday" Elena continued.

David didn't respond he just smiled at her and put his arm around her and looked out at the water.

"Do you come here to be close to them?" Elena asked.

"Yes and to talk to Angie" David answered.

"Oh" Elena really didn't know what to say to that, she was his first love and no matter what she would always hold a piece of his heart, she couldn't compete with her.

"This is where Angie and I shared our first kiss, its where she told me about the baby, where I asked her to marry me, this place holds a lot of memories" David told her still staring at the water.

"They are good memories" Elena replied, she told the little green monster of jealous to get lost for the moment, she was jealous that this place held memories of Angie, but decided to be happy that he brought her here and is sharing something that is close to his heart with her.

"They are, I am hoping to make many more here with you" David looked down at Elena and kissed her tenderly.

"Oh really" Elena asked flirticiously.

"Yes" David said before he kissed her again this time with more passion and pulled her onto his lap.

Elena chuckled in the kiss as he pulled her onto his lap; he wanted to make memories with her at his family's special place. David pulled back from the kiss and looked at her intently Elena could not only see the lust in his eyes but the love as well.

"I love you" David whispered.

"I love you too" Elena whispered back.

David kissed her again letting his hands run up her thighs, going under her dress and caressing her flesh. David broke the kiss and starting kissing his way down to her neck, going straight for the spot that he knew drove her crazy. Elena moaned softly as his hands kneaded the flesh on her thighs and his lips were on her neck. She moved her hands into his hair pulling and tugging softly causing David to groan. Elena felt him grow between them, David moved one of his hands closer to her core and rubbed her mound through the satin panties she had on.

"Ohhh" Elena moaned.

David then moved his hand inside her panties and moved to her opening, feeling how wet she was.

"You are so wet" David said as he kissed her again, taking her moan in his mouth as he pushed a finger inside her. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in a few times "You feel so good" he told her in between their kisses. Elena tried to speak but it only came out as a moan. David pulled his finger out this time but added a second as he pushed back into her, causing her to buck against his fingers and arch her back.

"Oh David" Elena groaned out as she rocked her hips against his fingers and her hands made their way between them and down his chest towards his pants. She wanted him inside her, she didn't care if they were in public, all she knew is that she wanted to feel all of him.

David quickly pulled his fingers out of her as he heard a car door shut behind him, had he been that caught up that he didn't even hear the car pull up. Elena whimpered at the sudden loss.

"Someone else is here" David whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god" Elena said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"They didn't see anything my angel, besides if they didn't show up then I would probably inside you and I would prefer our first time, somewhere more private and comfortable" David told her lifting her face to him and kissing her softly.

"True" Elena whispered shuddering at the thought of him inside her.

"Come on my love lets get ourselves straightened back out and home" David kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Ok, but we are going to the grocery store first, I am cooking for you tonight" Elena smiled sweetly at him.

"Sounds good" David responded standing up and then giving her his hand to help her up as well.

They walked to the car and hand, saying hello to an older man walking out towards the deck with a fishing pole, causing Elena to blush.

"It's ok babe, he didn't see or hear anything, if he had been five minutes later, that would be different, so if he anything he had great timing" David told her as he opened the car door her.

"Thank you" Elena answered as she got into the car.


	69. Chapter 69

**I apologize in advance for making you think that this was an update when it isn't. but I just wanted to give everyone a chance to come up with a name for the next character in my story. Because well im at loss :) **

**It will be a male, he will not be a "bad" guy I think, j/k I know VAcrazy13 can't handle another Josh in my story. **

**Please have all your submissions by Oct 12th, 2009. I will need the name and a brief description. **

**If I choose your name, well I might give you a really special surprise, LOL, im just teasing I will let you have the next three chapters prior to them posting :P **

**Good luck and I look forward to what you come up with :) **

**XOXOXO**


End file.
